Ava Adore
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: Tradução: Draco Malfoy foi expulso de sua escola na Inglaterra e mandado para viver em NY com seu tio. O que acontecerá quando ele encontra um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes? - Slash e U.A. - COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**Nota de tradutora: SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE SLASH, NÃO LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sumário**: Draco Malfoy foi expulso de sua escola na Inglaterra e foi mandado por seus pais para viver com seu tio em Nova Iorque. O que acontece quando ele encontra um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

**RATING**: R em capítulos futuros.

**PARES**: Harry/Draco, Ron /Hermione, e outros

**Nota de Escritora**: Infelizmente eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens – mas após ver o terceiro filme, eu desejei possuir eles todos porque os garotos estão muito gostosos.

**Qualquer coisa em Itálico são pensamentos e entre "aspas" são as falas.**

* * *

**1. Prólogo **

Um loiro de dezoito anos sentado na primeira classe do vôo da British Airways para Nova Iorque, gira o anel de seu polegar direito e olha com mau-humor o drink na sua frente.

São oito e meia – ele esteve em um avião de Heathrow por duas horas

"_Fantástico_", ele pensou, "_apenas outras cinco horas_."

Ele abriu o bolso de sua calça cargo jeans e puxou um pacote de Camels com metade dos cigarros e um isqueiro prata.

"Sinto muito Sr. Malfoy, mas não pode fumar no avião", a aeromoça o informou.

Draco Malfoy, esse era seu nome completo, pôs no rosto um falso sorriso do mesmo tipo de aeromoça e respondeu no mesmo tom doce doentio. "Me desculpe. Eu apenas estou nervoso."

"Eu posso trazer lhe um drink se isso for fazer você se sentir melhor".

Draco sorriu outra vez e abriu o bolso de sua jaqueta e tirou um frasco prata. "Será que eu lhe traria problemas se eu bebesse dessa garrafa?"

"Claro que não senhor."

Ela saiu apressada e o sorriso falso de Draco se tornou um sorriso de escárnio. Ele desenroscou a tampa do frasco e tomou um longo gole.

Ele possuía duas personalidades. Não era nenhuma desordem psicológica, mas era apenas seu jeito de ser. Não importava a maneira de como ele agia em outros lugares, ele era charmoso e educado com as pessoas que ele tinha certeza que nunca iria encontrar de novo, assim ele tinha certeza que eles mencionariam ele como sendo aquele garoto cortês que tiveram o prazer de conhecer num avião ou em uma loja.

Entretanto, aquela pessoa não era ele – senão ele não estaria naquele maldito vôo. Ele tinha sido expulso de sua escola em Londres depois de três suspensões. Os professores finalmente tinham desistido depois que ele apareceu na escola – o que era um acontecimento raro –, bêbado (não tão raro assim) e foi pego transando com uma garota em cima da mesa dos professores. Em retrospecto, a garota não valia a expulsão. A garota, entretanto, não havia sido expulsa, nem mesmo suspensa, apenas advertida para ter mais atenção com quem ela escolhia para passar o tempo dela.

Draco bufou e remexeu-se em seu assento, puxando para cima sua camiseta preta. Movimento esse que expôs seu pálido, modelado e malhado estômago.

"Com licença", ele disse ao homem próximo a ele, levantando-se indo em direção ao banheiro.

Uma vez lá, Draco examinou a si mesmo no diminuto espelho. Mesmo que ele tenha estado sem dormir a mais de um dia, ele ainda parecia bem. Seu cabelo loiro claríssimo era curto e tinha uma aparência de desgrenhado, algo que ele tinha descoberto como fazer recentemente depois de passar tediosas horas dando atenção a seus cabelos, quando poderia estar em sua cama. Suas sobrancelhas eram loiras também. Seus olhos azuis gelo encarava-o de volta pelo espelho como se fossem jóias e suas maçãs do rosto pareciam que foram esculpidas. Ele colocou um cigarro entre seus lábios rosas e cheios e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos antes de joga-lo no vaso sem acende-lo.

Por que se arriscar a explodir o avião?

Ele fez seu caminho de volta para seu lugar e fechou seus olhos. Talvez eu conseguisse dormir nas 4 horas e meia que faltavam.

"_Deus, eu odeio voar_".

**N/A**: Reviews por favor e sejam gentis.

------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**--------------------------------------------------

Oi, gente.

Mais uma tradução! Essa é uma fic HPDM em U.A., se vocês não perceberam ainda. Sei que nesse capítulo só apresenta o Draco mas esperem que no próximo vão aparecer mais personagens. Essa fic é a tradução de uma fic de mesmo nome aqui do e é escrivã pela fairydust3. Tem até agora 35 capítulos e tem 776 REVIEWS!!! JURO! Então, espero que vocês gostem e que mandem reviews, vamos ultrapassar a original. Beijos pata todos.


	2. Uma manhã nos Potters

Nota da Autora: O segundo capítulo é curto, é apenas mostra uma manhã típica na casa de Harry.

* * *

**2. Uma manhã com os Potters**

Seu despertador tocou. Sua mão alcançou a mesa para procura-lo. Finalmente ele achou e fez ele parar de apitar.

"Harry James Potter, saia já dessa cama ou você chegara atrasado na escola!"

Harry gemeu, puxando o cobertor para cobrir sua cabeça. Manhãs de segundas eram horríveis e deviam ser banidas. Esta era sua teoria. Talvez se ele ficasse por mais tempo na cama, sua mãe se esqueceria dele e o deixava faltar na escola.

"Harry, levante-se agora, ou mandarei Sirius aí para arrastar você até aqui em baixo."

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry. Ele não via seu padrinho, um dos melhores amigos de seus pais, há muitos meses.

"Há-"

"Eu estou de pé, mãe", ele gritou de volta.

Harry vestiu sua calça jeans preta de ontem e uma limpa (ele esperava) camiseta azul. Olhando-se no espelho, ele correu sua mão pelos seus incontroláveis cabelos pretos, fazendo com que eles ficassem mais rebeldes ainda. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda reluziram em seu espelho, brilhando, como sempre, com travessura.

Fazendo barulho, ele desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha onde sua mãe, seu padrinho e sua irmãzinha estavam.

Sua mãe, Lily, tinha cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos verdes, como os de Harry. Morgan, a irmã de Harry, era a cópia de sua mãe, exceto pelos profundos olhos verdes, como os do pai.

"Muito bom de sua parte ter finalmente levantado", Lily sorriu, beijando o filho no pescoço e colocando uma torrada na frente dele.

"Obrigado, mãe". A atenção de Harry voltou toda para o padrinho. "O que fez você demorar tanto tempo para voltar, Sirius?"

O homem de cabelos escuros deu de ombros e correu a mão em seu cavanhaque. "Estava viajando. Europa e todo o resto. Ele inclinou-se para perto de Harry. "O que eu posso dizer? Remus ama Paris".

Harry deu um largo sorriso. Remus Lupin, outro dos melhores amigos de seu pais, era sem dúvida a "outra metade" de Sirius. Ele também era professor na escola de Harry – Latim – que era, reconhecia, uma matéria que Harry não gostava muito, mas era bom ter uma pessoa quase da família na escola.

"Você vai pegar o ônibus para casa depois da escola, Harry", perguntou Lily.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, com a boca espirrando café. "Treino de basquete e depois eu provavelmente sairei com o Ron por aí".

"Sair por aí? Eu acho que não gostei do som disto".

"Oh, por Deus, mãe", gemeu Harry.

"Vamos Lil, ele é um rapaz agora", Siriu diz calmamente. "Eu sabe tomar conta de si mesmo. Não é como se ele fosse sair por aí para aprontar, não é?"

"Claro que não".

Lily suspirou. "Tudo bem".

"Onde está o papai?"

"No trabalho. Ele foi bipado".

O pai de Harry era o melhor cirurgião no Hospital Sagrado Coração, e, até agora, Harry aspirava seu um médico como seu pai. Isso se ele parasse com as brincadeiras e se melhorasse em ciências.

Veio uma batida na porta e Harry saltou da cadeira. "Deve ser o Ron". Ele beijou a mãe e a irmã no pescoço. "Tchau!".

Assim que Harry saiu, Lily olhou para Sirius.

"Você é uma péssima influência para Harry".

Siriu apenas sorriu. ""timo".

* * *

N/A: Eu sei, outro péssimo capítulo mas eu estava apenas mostrando as histórias de fundo – este é para mostrar como a família de Harry é.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Oi, gente.

Estou adorando traduzir esta fic. Mas eu sei que Harry e o Draco ainda não se conheceram, mas esperem o próximo cap.

Realmente me surpreendeu ter recebido duas reviews: Ia-Chan e Loneliness.

Muito Obrigada pessoas e por favor mande reviews nos próximos caps. As pessoas acham que só tem que mandar só em um, mas tem que ser em todos...

Beijos...


	3. A nova casa de Draco

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

**NT**: Esse cap mostra como será a vida de Draco em NY e também mostra seu relacionamento com seu tio Sev.

**

* * *

**

**3. A Nova Casa de Draco**

"Draco, levante-se agora e ponha alguma roupa respeitável".

"Por que?", ele gemeu, estava tão bom ficar na cama.

"Porque", seu tio respondeu, vasculhando a mala de Draco, "nós temos um encontro com o diretor de sua nova escola às dez. Você não tem nada aqui que não seja preto e inteiramente inapropriado?"

"Não", Draco puxou as cobertas descobrindo-se e sentou na cama. "Por que temos que ir?"

"Para você pegar seu horário de aulas e para você e o diretor discutirem qualquer problema que você venha a ter. E para você garantir que não fará nada que possa fazer você ser expulso de lá."

Draco rodou os olhos. "Tio Sev, eu provavelmente não vou fazer de novo uma coisa tão estúpida".

"Eu espero que não", advertiu o tio de Draco, Severus. "Não enquanto eu estiver aqui para vigiar você".

Severus, que é o meio-irmão de seu pai, era professor de química na escola para onde Draco ia. Ele era alto, muito magro com cabelos curtos, um longo nariz de gancho e pequenos olhos pretos.

"Ah, claro, eu esqueci. Você vai estar sentado em meu ombro ralhando comigo por todo pequeno erro que eu cometer".

"Correto!", Severus olhou para as roupas de Draco com desdém. "Talvez você pudesse vestir alguma roupa minha?"

"Puta que te pariu, não!", exclamou Draco, praticamente pulando da cama.

"Não use esse tipo de linguagem em minha casa, Draco".

"Desculpe me".

"Bem, é melhor você arranjar algo decente pata vestir agora. Nós já temos que ir".

"Tudo bem. Qual o nome da escola?"

"Hogwarts High".

"Ah, fantástico. E eu pensava que St. Michaels era ruim, mas esse é bem pior".

"Sim, bem, se você não tivesse se agido da forma como agiu, quem sabe você ainda estivesse no St. Michaels, em casa, perturbando seus pais ao invés de se opor a comer minha comida e me aporrinhar."

Draco decidiu ignorar se estômago e alisando seu estômago vazio diz: "Eu tenho tempo para um banho?"

"Se for rápido".

"Eu tenho certeza que irei manejar isso".

---------------------------------------- Nota da Tradutora-----------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap.

PS1 - Eu decidi não trocar o "Hogwarts High" por "Escola de Hogwarts" ou "Colégio Hogwarts". Achei que ia ficar melhor como no original.

PS2: Também decidi manter o Severus invés do Severo.

Agradecendo a:

Line Paladin - Te adoro garota! Eu sei que o Draco nesse começo esta meio OOC, mas nos próximos caps muda.

Maira-Daroz – Eu tento fazer o máximo possível, diversificando bastante as fics que eu traduzo. Mas faz um tempinho que não vejo review sua na "De volta ao passado".

Obrigada mais uma vez por lerem a fic e por me incentivar a continuar.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

NA: Sei que este capítulo é curto, mas é quando Harry e Draco finalmente se conhecem.

* * *

**4. Encontros e Confrontos **

"Ah, Severus, bom dia", disse o diretor apertando a mão de Severus no corredor de seu escritório".

"Bom dia".

"E este deve ser seu sobrinho".

"Sim. Draco, este é Albus Dumbledore, ele é seu novo diretor. Sr. Dumbledore, este é Draco Malfoy".

"Prazer em conhece-lo, Sr. Malfoy".

"Prazer em conhece-lo, também", respondeu Draco com todos os bons modos que conhecia enquanto apertava a mão de Dumbledore.

O diretor não parecia com ninguém que ele já tinha visto na vida, exceto, talvez, em Camden, na Inglaterra. Ele possui um longo cabelo prata que caia por suas costas e uma igual longa barba. Ele era pequeno e com minúsculos óculos quase na ponta do nariz.

"Venha, entre".

Draco relutava em seguir Dumbledore e seu tio para o pequeno, mas, surpreendentemente, confortável escritório. Ele sentou em uma cadeira azul e Dumbledore puxou uma pasta da gaveta de sua mesa.

"Então, você arranjou alguns problemas em sua antiga escola, não foi Draco?"

"Sim, senhor".

"Hum...ah bem, nada que possa se aproveitar. Afinal, esta é uma nova escola em um novo país para você. Eu tenho certeza que essas falhas podem ser superadas".

"Sim, senhor".

"Certo, já chega por enquanto. Eu tenho certeza que você não irá repetir seus erros. Agora, eu tenho seu horário aqui. É simples, as aulas estão aí assim como as salas em que serão dadas, junto com os horários. Se você tiver qualquer problema você pode vir me perguntar ou a qualquer outro professor, e é claro, ao seu tio".

"Obrigada, senhor".

"Você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Eu acho que não".

"Bom. Agora, eu chamei alguém para lhe mostra a escola e depois você pode ir assistir as suas aulas".

Todos os três levantaram e Draco apertou a mão do diretor mais uma vez. Dumbledore abriu a porta de seu escritório e viu uma pessoa passando por ali com muita pressa".

"Harry! Você poderia vir aqui?"

Um garoto alto, com ombros largos e uma cabeleira negra apareceu na porta, com uma surrada mochila toda rabiscada sobre os ombros e com olhos verdes brilhantes. "Sim, senhor Dumbledore?"

"Potter?", perguntou Severus, com um claro tom de menosprezo em sua voz.

"Sim, Severus. Há algum problema?"

"Não. Eu tenho que ir par aula agora. Eu verei você em casa mais tarde, Draco."

"OK".

Severus se foi e Draco analisava o outro garoto.

"De qualquer forma, Harry, eu estava pensando se você poderia mostrar a escola para um novo aluno que nós temos?"

"Mas e as minhas aulas?"

"Eu lhe darei permissão para se ausentar enquanto estiver mostrando a escola".

"OK".

"Brilhante. Harry, este é Draco Malfoy. Draco, este é Harry Potter. Ele será seu veterano".

"Oi", disse Harry, olhando Draco de cima a baixo.

"Oi", respondeu Draco, desconfortável com o exame do outro.

"Certo, é melhor vocês irem. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, tenho certeza que Harry poderá responde-la".

"Não se sinta obrigado a me acompanhar se isso for arruinar seu horário", disse Draco com sarcasmo, já não gostando do outro garoto.

"Obrigação? Esta é uma palavra muito longa", brincou Harry, completamente sem entender o tom hostil de Draco. "De onde você vem?"

"Londres", respondeu Draco.

"Por que você está aqui, então?"

"Não me deram escolha".

"Vamos, fale. Tenho certeza que você consegue falar mais que monossílabos".

"Você está começando a me encher o saco".

Harry deu um grande sorriso e encarou Draco. "Fantástico".

* * *

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:**

Oi, pessoas.

Olha eu em mais um capítulo. E então, o que vocês estão achando?

Eu adoro esses primeiros encontros que já começam dando faíscas. LOL! Não liguem não. Eu sou totalmente sem noção...hahahaha

Quero agradecer a Morticia Sheldon por ser a única a deixar review. Momento fã: Morticia tenho que confessar que acompanho as suas 3 fics e amo todas.

Muito Obrigada para as pessoas que lêem a fic e não deixam review entristecendo a tradutora, mas de agora em diante estou em greve. Só atualizo com pelo menos TRÊS REVIEWS! Pronto.

Beijos


	5. O Dragão, o Moreno e o projeto de inglês

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

**Minuto propaganda: LEIAM TODAS AS FIC DA MORTICIA SHELDON!**

* * *

**5. O dragão, o moreno e o projeto de inglês 1**

Na hora em que Harry terminou o tour de Draco pela escola, ele já havia perdido dois tempos de aula e estava muito perto de perde o próximo, que era o último antes do almoço.

"Bem, esta é a escola. Tem alguma pergunta?"

"Não, exceto por onde eu vou para ir para aula de Inglês?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Quem é o professor da sua aula?"

"McGonagall".

"Você só pode estar brincando".

"Não... Por que?"

"Eu tenho a mesma aula".

"Oh". _'Merda'_, pensou Draco.

"Merda", disse Harry em alto e bom som.

"Ei, eu me ofendo assim".

"Eu tenho certeza que sim. Mas, francamente, você está me enchendo o saco e não me agrada em nada passar a próxima meio hora com você."

"Eu também não quero ficar com você, colega".

Harry gemeu imitando como se tivesse machucado e apertando suas mãos em seu coração. "Você realmente me magoou Draco, machucou bem no fundo".

Draco olhou raivosamente o moreno. "Você é sempre tão... sarcástico?"

"Eu não, e você é sempre tão desagradável?"

Draco abriu sua boca para replicar, mas foi cortado quando Harry olhou para seu relógio e praguejou alto.

"Bem, obrigado por isto. Nós estamos atrasados. Venha".

Os dois garotos correram pelos corredores, Harry correndo notavelmente mais rápido e fácil que Draco, antes de escancararem a porta na frente de toda a turma.

"Ah, Sr. Potter, que bom que decidiu se juntar a nós", comentou a professora carregado sotaque escocês.

"Desculpe me, Sra. McGonagall. Eu tive que mostrar a escola a um novo estudante", Harry respondeu, apontando com a cabeça o loiro atrás dele.

"Estudante novo?"

"Draco Malfoy", ele se apresentou sem fôlego.

"Eu sou a Sra. McGonagall. Sente-se os dois".

Os dois olharam para a sala de aula. Só havia apenas duas mesas vazias e elas eram uma do lado da outra.

"O que? Sra. Mc-", protestou Harry.

"Sr. Potter, o senhor e o Sr. Malfoy irão se sentar agora antes de eu deixar os dois em detenção".

Dando olhares hostis um para o outro, os garotos caminharam para as mesas e se sentaram.

Harry olhou para os seus dois melhores amigos, sentados na frente dele e de Draco.

Harry conhecia o alto, ruivo, cheio de sardas Ron Weasley desde que eles entraram na primeira série e se ligaram através de um particularmente inseto gigantesco que encontraram embaixo da mesa no primeiro dia. Ron vem de uma enorme família alta, ruiva e cheia de sardas. Seus cinco irmãos mais velhos – Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge – estudaram na Hogwarts High antes, e sua irmã mais nova, Gina, estava apenas um ano atrás deles.

Seu outro melhor amigo, era outra. Hermione Granger era uma linda com um cabelo cheio, filha de dois dentistas e possível oradora de classe. A primeira vez que Ron e Harry recorreram a Hermione para ajuda-los nas matérias, foi em um terrível trabalho de química, estabelecido, é claro, por Snape, sobre gases halogênios. Ela os ajudou e os dois garotos descobriram que, ainda sendo inacreditavelmente inteligente, o que todos sabiam, Hermione também era muito simpática e bastante divertida quando ela se soltava.

"Mione, troca comigo", Harry murmurou.

Hermione balançou sua cabeça lentamente e tornou a olhar para o quadro onde a professora escrevia.

Ron se virou e sorriu amplamente. "Mantenha-se firme, colega", ele murmurou.

Harry levantou seu de do meio para Ron e deixou-se cair em sua cadeira.

"Agora", a voz da Sra. McGonagall ressoou na sala. "De volta ao que eu estava dizendo antes de sermos interrompidos", ele continuou, olhando diretamente para Harry e Draco, "Eu espero esses relatórios para o fim deste semestre e eles iram contar um terço da nota final. Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy, eu já tinha separado a turma em pares antes de vocês chegarem, então, parece que vocês dois terão que ser parceiros um do outro. Vocês podem perguntar a outro aluno sobre o assunto do projeto".

Enquanto a professora continuava com a lição, Harry e Draco se confrontavam.

"Isto é sua culpa, você sabe disso, não?" Draco sussurrou furiosamente a Harry.

"Minha culpa? Como?"

"Se você não tivesse feito comentários rudes sobre mim todo tempo, nós não teríamos chegado atrasado".

"O que? Se você não tivesse me parado para perguntar sobre as aulas- ...."

"O que eu devia fazer? Eu não sabia para onde ir!" Harry balançou a cabeça e deixou-se cair em sua cadeira, olhando para o pedaço de papel que Hermione deixava sobre sua mesa com um sorriso de desculpas.

"É isto que temos que fazer", Harry murmurou para Draco.

"Um relatório sobre um desses livros: Guerra e Paz; Uma passagem para Índia; Mestre dos Mares... que escolha de livros mais sem sentido".

"Mais sentido do que você teve o dia todo".

"Cale a boca".**2**

"Olha, eu não sei o quanto você é esperto, mas eu não posso me dar o luxo de ser reprovado nessa matéria, então nós temos que fazer bem este projeto. O que significa que nós teremos que trabalhar juntos".

"Brilhante".

"Eu estou tão feliz quanto você, mas teremos que fazer".

"Quando você quer começar a trabalhar nisto?"

"Venha a minha casa hoje depois da escola e nós começaremos a falar sobre isso".

"Sua casa?"

"Você tem uma idéia melhor?"

"Por que não a minha?"

"Por duas razões. Primeiramente, eu tenho treino de basquete depois da escola. Segundo, acontece que você está vivendo com uma das pessoas que realmente me odeiam".

Draco decidiu ignorar a segunda. "Então, está marcado?"

"Pode acreditar nisto".

NA: Outro curto capítulo mas este dá a vocês a extensão do tempo que eles passarão juntos de hoje em diante e o próximo capítulo será na casa de Harry – quem sabe o que pode acontecer?????

----------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**----------------------------------------------

Olá, pessoas.

Eu tenho que dizer que quando você pede com jeitinho, você é sempre atendido...rs.

Eu pedi no outro cap que só atualizaria se tivesse 3 reviews e vocês acreditam que eu recebi as três. E para você que não mandou só porque já tinha 3, sabia que estou muito zangada com vocês e os proíbo de ler o resto da fic...LOL... Estou brincando....hehehehe

Mas eu comentei com a autora o quanto eu fiquei decepcionada com as leitoras brasileiras, já que só recebi 8 reviews em 4 caps, enquanto no original foram 14!!!! E no 5º, alcançaram a incrível marca de 27!!!!! Como eu sou muito humilde, eu não quero tantas (mas se tiver, maravilhoso), mas quero pelo menos, eu disse pelos menos, 3 em cada capítulo. Então, a partir de hoje só atualizo com pelo menos 3 reviews. Estamos explicadas?

Agradeço a:

Morticia Sheldon – Eu ainda não tenho coragem de postar uma fic minha, mas eu to ajeitando uma fic pequenininha do DH para ver no que vai dar. Aí você lê e me diz o que acha, certo? Quanto a traduzir do inglês é só uma questão de interpretação. Quem leu o original deve estar me matando, por ter expressões minhas. Mas é que a tradução literal fica totalmente sem sentido! E muito obrigado pela propaganda.

Cleo R. Malfoy – Desse você não pode reclamar, está bem grandinho.

Loneliness – Tem que deixar review em todos os capítulos

Obrigado a vocês, por me animarem a postar mais um capítulo. Até agora são 37 capítulos no original e não tem previsão para acabar.

Obrigada também aos leitores silêncios, que não mandam nenhuma review entristecendo profundamente esta tradutora.

PS:

1 – Esse foi o título mais sem sentido que eu já vi. Eu não o troquei com medo de que ele significasse algo mais a frente.

2 – Eu juro que tentei escrever "Cala boca", mas seria assassinar o português e eu não consigo matar tão bela língua. Podem me xingar agora por esse ps....

Beijos....


	6. Você faz a minha maneira?

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

minuto f- Leiam a fic **"TÃO FÄCIL E TÃO COMPLICADO"**, by Marck Evans.

NA: Ok, eu menti, o PR"XIMO capítulo será na casa de Harry. Eu decidi fazer um pouco de Harry/Ron – para não pensarem que os abandonei completamente.

* * *

**6. Você faz a minha maneira? 1**

Harry quicava a bola entre suas longas pernas, pensando sobre o verdadeiro inferno que seria passar as próximas, só Deus sabe, horas com o estúpido-sobrinho-do-maior-filho-da-puta-que-já-existiu... é claro que ele estava falando de Draco Malfoy.

Ele deu um resmungo e arremessou a bola com força na parede. Ele tinha feito isso com a intenção de que a bola batesse no muro e produzisse um inexplicável som que Harry amava. Ele não tinha feito com a intenção que a bola batesse no muro, produzisse o som que ele inexplicavelmente amava e batesse na cara de uma cabeça vermelha.

"Merda, Harry! Para que isso?"

Harry deu os ombros. "Não fiz isto de propósito".

Ron sentou perto de Harry e sorriu. "Então está tudo bem".

"Mas, se eu tivesse jogado a bola de propósito em você, seria por me fazer ficar com aquele maldito loiro platinado".

"Harry –"

"Eu quero dizer, parte de ser amigo de alguém é ajudar, dar apoio".

"Eu sei".

"Com quem você fez par?"

As orelhas de Ron se tornaram vermelhas, do jeito que elas ficavam quando ele está embaraçado. "Hermione".

Um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios de Harry, esquecendo sua raiva de Ron. "Eu entendo. Amor sobre 'Guerra e Paz'. Que romântico".

"Cale a boca"

Harry riu e bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos.

Uma sombra os cobriu e ambos os garotos olharam para cima. Parada perto deles estava uma garota do ano deles, uma bonita **2 **chinesa com cintura fina, e com lustrosos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, que atendia pelo nome de Cho Chang. Apenas a alguns passos atrás dela estavam sua costumeira corte de amigas de risinhos afetados.

"Oi", ela disse calmamente.

"Oi", respondeu Harry.

"Ron, você poderia-?"

Ron piscou, entendendo o que Cho estava lhe pedindo. "Ah, claro, eu tenho que treinar algumas jogadas com Simas".

Assim que Ron saiu, Cho sentou perto de Harry.

"Como você está?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão. "Eu estou bem, obrigado. Olha, sobre o que é isto, eu ainda tenho que treinar".

"Oh, claro. Um... I estava apenas pensando se você... eu quero dizer... erm... se você talvez quisesse sair comigo algum dia. Em um encontro, entende?"

Harry mordeu seu lábio e correu a mão em seus cabelos. "Um... Cho... Eu pensei que você soubesse... Eu sou gay".

Cho corou furiosamente. "Oh, ok. Um... Eu tenho que ir".

Antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la, ela correu passando por seu grupo de amigas e indo em direção a escola.

Ele suspirou. Cho era realmente legal e ele odiava ter que dizer algo como aquilo, mas ele imaginava que ela soubesse. Todo mundo sabia e não era como se Harry escondesse sobre ser gay. Ele se assumira em seu primeiro ano e nunca teve vergonha de ser quem era. Seus pais e seus amigos o tinham aceitado e continuavam a tratar ele normalmente.

Ele levantou-se vagarosamente e caminhou para perto de seus colegas de time. Ele, Ron, Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas e Blaise Zambini eram do time principal. Harry era amigo de todos, exceto de Blaise, um italiano talentoso e incrivelmente bonito que teve algo contra Harry desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram. Isto talvez tivesse sido por Harry ter sido escolhido capitão do time, enquanto Blaise foi colocado de lado.

"Você está bem, Har?", perguntou Simas com seu rouco e cômico sotaque Irlandês.

"O que? Ah, sim, estou".

"O que ela queria?", questionou Ron a Harry quando ele teve certeza que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

"Um encontro".

"Um o que? Eu pensei que ela soubesse que você não jogava nesse time".

"Eu também pensei". Harry deu os ombros. "Aparentemente não". Ele olhou para seu relógio. "Se vocês realmente quiserem praticar algumas jogadas, nós temos que começar agora. Eu tenho que ir em meia hora".

"Encontro quente, Potter?", zombou Blaise, em um tom que Harry deu-se conta que não desgostava do tom de zombaria de Draco.

Harry simplesmente sorriu de volta, não deixando que Blaise o atingisse. "Algo como isso".

NA: Eu prometo que o próximo cap será Harry e Draco, e Draco sentindo um pouco... de calor nas zonas baixas...

---------------------------------Nota de Tradutora-------------------------------------------------------

Please! Per Favore! Por Favor! Não me matem. Eu sei que demorei a atualizar mas tive alguns problemas de tempo. E para quem acompanha a minha outra tradução, ela também esta atualizada. Gente eu estou super feliz pelas 8 maravilhosas reviews (repararam que eu 'falo'muito que as coisas são maravilhosa? Eu percebi isso hoje!).

Quero agradecer a todos que leram e especialmente as essas pessoas abaixo por deixarem reviews realmente maravilhosas:

**Bru Black:** segui seu conselho e agora essa fic é do povo...rs

**Marck Evas**: minuto f- EU AMO SUA FIC "TÃO FÄCIL E TÃO COMPLICADO!" e para mim é uma honra vc ler minha humilde tradução... Anna chorando de emoção rs... Uma pergunta seu nick vem do nome de um garoto que aparece no começo do quinto livro?

Só curiosidade!

**Loneliness:** Você já me alegra apenas dizendo que ainda acompanha a fic.

**Morticia Sheldon:** não desista de MdC, não cometa esse crime! Se vc quiser mando 5 reviews por cap! Rs... E o que foi aquele cap 16, hein? Super maravilhosos!!!!!

**MEL Morgan Weasley:** sua colaboração é sempre benvinda!

**Ia-Chan:** Agora não tem desculpa, você pode deixar reviews sem logar!rs.rs.rs.

**Louise Black**: Muito obrigada pela sua review

**Bárbara:** eu já pedi, supliquei , implorei, mas a J.K não abre mão de jeito nenhum dos direitos autorais. Agora o que nos resta a fazer é escrever e ler milhares de fics HD para matar a vontade de ver os dois juntos.

Alguns PS:

**1** – parte do que me desanimou foi a porcaria do título desse cap. EU realmente travei nele. Então eu decidi escrever toda a fic já traduzida para voltar nele. Desculpe se alguém não entendeu, mas foi o mais próximo que consegui do título original.

**2** – na fic original diz que ela é linda, maravilhosa, mas como anti-fã da Cho não consegui escrever isso! Desculpe-me se não foi fiel a fic.

Beijos e até a próxima!!!!


	7. Uma passagem para muito mais que a Índia

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

* * *

**7. Uma Passagem para muito mais do que a Índia**

Harry tropeçou na mochila de sua irmã assim que fechou a porta de casa e deixando suas coisas caírem no chão.

"Mãe? Pai? Morgan?"

Como não teve resposta, Harry sorriu para si mesmo e caminhou para cozinha. Basquete sempre o deixava com fome... e quente, mas este era outro assunto... fome é o que tinha em foco agora. Abrindo a posta da geladeira, ele procurou desesperadamente por comida que não fosse diet (de sua mãe) ou rosa brilhante (de Morgan). Depois de encontrar uma maçã, ele decidiu tomar um rápido banho antes da chegada de Draco, para que não cheirasse como... bem, como se tivesse jogado basquete por uma hora debaixo de um sol forte.

Harry rapidamente subiu as escadas, tirando seu uniforme vermelho e dourando e o colocando na cesta de roupa para lavar, antes de entrar no boxe **1** e abrir a torneira, deixando a água quente escorrer por sua cabeça. Enquanto a água escaldante caia em sua cabeça fortemente, Harry pensava sobre o garoto, com quem ele foi forçado a ficar um tempo para se possa se formar na escola.

É claro que, se Harry tivesse visto Draco Malfoy na rua, ele teria o desejado no mesmo instante. Mas este não foi o caso. Harry tinha que ter encontrado este maravilhosamente lindo rapaz bem debaixo dos olhos vigilantes de Dumbledore e Snape. E o pior era que, não importando o quanto maravilhosamente lindo **2** era o rapaz por fora, por dentro ele não era nada agradável. Ele realmente não se importava com os comentários rudes, ele os achava até divertidos, mas que fosse apenas em pequenas doses. Como Harry iria agüentar ficar sozinho com ele por todo o tempo que levariam para escreverem sobre o livro.

Suspirando alto, Harry girou a torneira e a água parou de cair. Ele saiu do boxe, pegou uma das toalhas azul-escuro e a enrolou na cintura. Ele levou um pequeno susto ao escutar o barulho da campainha da porta.

"Eu estou indo", Harry gritou, percebendo que provavelmente a pessoa que estava na porta não o ouviria gritar.

Correu pelas escadas, segurando sua toalha para que ela não caísse e criasse uma situação embaraçosa, Harry abriu a porta. Parado no lado de fora estava um estonteante loiro, olhando para ele com a boca aberta.

"Você engolirá moscas assim, Malfoy", alertou Harry, gracejando.

Draco imediatamente fechou sua boca dando um olhar mortal a Harry. "Eu não estou acostumado a ser recebido por um homem usando apenas uma toalha".

"Você obviamente não está aqui na América** 3** tempo suficiente", Harry se afastou para dar passagem a Draco. "Venha,entre. Pois como você destacou, eu não estou usando nada mais que uma toalha e posso pegar um resfriado".

Draco entrou e parou no corredor. Harry notou que ele ainda usava a mesma roupa de antes – jeans preto e blusa preta.

"Você quer algo para beber?"

"Não... obrigado".

"Ok. Meus pais estarão de volta logo e se nós realmente quisermos fazer alguma coisa sobre o trabalho é melhor fazermos em meu quarto. Venha".

Vagarosamente e relutante, Draco seguiu Harry subindo as escadas, olhando as fotos de famílias nas paredes – coisas que nunca existiriam na casa de Draco – havia apenas um quadro, pintado a óleo dele com seus pais, mas isso foi há anos atrás e o quadro era mantido no escritório de seu pai onde ninguém tinha a permissão de mexer.

Ao entrar no quarto de Harry, Draco olhou em volta. As paredes azuis eram cobertas com posters de estrelas do basquete, de bandas ou filmes, e os espaços entre os posters foram preenchidos com fotos de Harry e sua família e seus amigos. O garoto loiro sentou levemente na cama coberta por cobertas azuis **4** e olhou para Harry.

"Então", começou Harry de algum lugar atrás da porta do guarda roupa, onde ele, aparentemente, procurava uma roupa. "Você tem alguma idéia de que livro escolheremos para fazer o trabalho?"

Draco deu de ombros, "Eu não sei".

"Bem, eu já li o 'Senhor das Moscas'**5** mas-"

"Você já leu um livro, Potter", zombou Draco.

"Sim, Draco. Eu sei ler. Eu também sei escrever meu nome e sei limpar minha própria bunda", respondeu Harry, ressurgindo de dentro do guarda roupa com uma pilha de roupa na mão.

Jogando as roupas em uma cadeira próxima, ele virou de costa para Draco e tirou a toalha.

"Harry!", Draco engasgou em absoluto horror. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou me vestindo", disse Harry com uma voz tipo 'não-é-óbvio-o-que-eu-estou-fazendo. "Por que? Você nunca o fez ?Você nunca se vestiu?"

"É claro que sim. Eu apenas não tenho a tendência de me exibir nu na frente de estranhos".

Harry puxou sua cueca, ainda de costa para o outro garoto. Draco praticamente podia ouvir ele rolar os olhos. Virando-se, agora semi-vestido com uma cueca boxers preta, Harry cruzou os braços no peito e fixou o olhar em Draco.

"Um, eu não sei o que 'exibir-se' significa para você, mas não era o que eu fazia. Dois.", ele continuou, mostrando os números com sua mão, "este é meu quarto, se eu quiser ficar nu, eu acho que tenho o direito. E três, a menos que você fique excitado com homens, isso não devia incomodar você".

"Foda-se, Potter".

"Nos seus sonhos", respondeu de volta Harry, vestindo sua calça cargo jeans preta. "Nós podemos parar com isso?"

"Tanto faz". Draco olhou Harry de cima a baixo enquanto Harry vestia sua camiseta. "Que estranho", Draco murmurou, referindo-se ao pequeno aro prateado pendurado no mamilo esquerdo de Harry**6**.

Harry sorriu abertamente. "Feito para boas 'conversas'"

Draco respirou aliviado quando Harry finalmente cobriu seu peito e sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, Harry pelado tinha sido um pouco demais para ele e ele não sabia se agüentaria outro segundo do outro sendo tão exibido, mas incrivelmente sexy.

Ele correu um dedo pela gola de sua camisa, tentando afrouxa-la um pouco. "Deus, está quente aqui ou sou só eu?"

Harry levantou o olhar do papel que estava lendo. "É só você".

'_É claro que sou só eu'_, Draco pensou, _'Maldito seja você, seu corpo e seu piercing de mamilo, Potter'. _

"Ok, então. Nós temos que escolher um livro".

"Tanto faz. 'Senhor das Moscas' está bom para mim", murmurou o loiro.

"Legal".

Draco assistiu com os olhos fixos em Harry, quando este mordeu o lábio inferior em concentração enquanto escrevia rapidamente algumas notas em umas folhas de papel.

"Então, quando nós faremos isto?"

"O quê!?", exclamou Draco, sentando-se ereto na cama.

"O projeto... você sabe... a razão de estarmos presos um ao outro?", Harry explicava devagar, como se Draco fosse estúpido.

"Ah, sim,um... Eu não sei".

"Isso não é importante agora". Harry levantou-se do chão e sentou-se perto de Draco, mostrando a ele as anotações que fez.

Draco tentou parecer interessado nas anotações, mas encontrava dificuldades de prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse a proximidade de Harry e ele. Eles estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o batimento cardíaco de Harry.

"Um... Esta sentença aqui não faz nenhum sentido", ele observou, incomodado por sua voz ter saído como um sussurro rouco.

"Onde? Ah, sim, eu mudarei aquilo".

Harry teria que passar por cima de Draco para pegar o lápis. O loiro parou de respirar quando ficou preso pelo peito de Harry em seu colo e a respiração quente em seu braço. Draco fitava Harry pasmo. O outro garoto não era afetado por nada? Ele fica nu na frente de qualquer um e então subconscientemente faz eles ficarem excitados?

'_Não'_, ele pensou raivosamente. _'Ficarem excitados, não. Ficarem com nojo, repulsa'_,

"Harry, você está em casa?", chamou uma voz no primeiro andar.

Harry levantou-se. "Meus pais estão em casa".

Draco olhou rapidamente para seu relógio. "Eu deveria ir para casa mesmo".

Os dois garotos desceram as escadas onde encontraram os pais de Harry e sua irmã no corredor.

"Oh, olá, Harry querido", disse uma linda ruiva que Draco tomou como mãe de Harry.

"Oi, mãe. Oi, pai. Morgan. Este é Draco Malfoy".

Ambos os pais de Harry cumprimentaram Draco calorosamente, enquanto Morgan permaneceu atrás das pernas de seu pai, tornando-se algo parecido com rosa.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir. Eu prometi ao meu tio".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu sua boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou de novo e simplesmente sorriu. "Eu acho que nos veremos amanhã na escola, então?"

"Sim, amanhã. Tchau Sr. e Sra. Potter", Draco adicionou rapidamente, voltando a sua educação tão rapidamente que ele poderia jurar que ele tinha um piloto automático.

"Tchau".

Assim que Draco fechou a porta atrás dele, Harry sentiu os olhares de seus pais fixos em suas costas.

"Sim?"

"Nada querido. Ele é apenas muito bonito", disse Lily.

"Oh, meu Deus. Eu vou para o meu quarto".

Do outro lado da porta, Draco encostou contra a parede da casa, respirando profundamente. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecera a ele lá, mas aquilo tinha definitivamente perturbado ele.

---------------------------------------**Nota de Tradutora**-----------------------------------------------

Por favor não me matem! (Também se me matarem não há mais fic! **: P **) Eu sei que demorei séculos para atualizar mas minha faculdade está tomando meu tempo, junto com um garoto insuportável que estou me forçando a aturar. Infelizmente ninguém escolhe quem vai gostar, não é? Mas agora eu vou voltar com tudo. Para quem reclamava dos caps curtos, este é o maior até agora. Eu vou adiantar os próximos caps, para atualizar mais rápido. Eu não larguei a minha outra tradução. Irei atualiza-la esta semana mesmo. E estou com uma nova tradução que já, já irei posta-la. Chama-se "Call Me Mr. Potter" e é HD. Na fic Harry é chamado para ser babá dos gêmeos de Draco. O que vocês acham? Tem futuro?

Quero agradecer a todas as reviews. Eu nunca havia recebido tantas reviews. Agradeço a todos que lêem, mas quero agradecer especialmente as estes abaixo, por deixar maravilhosas reviews que me impedem de parar:

**Ia-Chan** – Calma, que daqui a alguns caps vai começar o que você chama de 'corpo-a-corpo'.

**LiLy EvanS** - Suas reviews serão sempre bem-vindas!

**Bárbara** – não acho que vc seja retardada..LOL...rs... Eu também fico feliz quando a fic que eu acompanho é atualizada.

**Shining Light** - Draco e Harry não é demais!

**Ana Granger Potter** – VIVA!!!

**Celly M** – Muito obrigada por você ter deixado uma review para mim. Eu amei a continuação de "Walk Away". Ficou muito linda! Perfeita!

**Morticia Sheldon** – Não disse que iria atualizar essa fic logo? Aqui está! Só fiquei com um pouquinho de raiva de você por judiar do nosso adorado loiro, mas sei que você não vai ser tão má a ponto de mata-lo, não? Anna de joelhos se descabelando Por favor, não faça isso!!!!! Eu amo essa fic!!!

**CIÇA** - Obrigada pela review!

**Marck Evans** – O que comentar sobre você? Sua fic é maravilhosa e eu estou simplesmente amo esta fic (junto com a MdC, da Morticia) e para mim ela não terminava nunca... E não liga não, logo, logo, eu faço outro momento fã...

Agora alguns **PS**:

**1** – Eu fiquei com dúvida se é se fala 'box' ou 'boxe'. Se alguém quiser me esclarecer, eu aceito.

**2** – Eu adaptei a expressão para o carioquês!

**3** – Eu não entendo porque eles acham que os Estados Unidos resumem toda a América. Como se só eles fossem 'Americanos'.

**4** – Vocês perceberam que é tudo azul no quarto dele?

**5** – Não faço a mínima idéia de que livro é esse. Em inglês se chama "Lord of the Flies".

**6** – Vocês não acharam super sexy o Harry de piercing??? Bem, eu achei!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Um Enigma Chamado Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

* * *

**8. Um enigma chamado Harry Potter**

Draco atravessou enfurecido a porta da frente da casa de Severo e bateu com força a porta atrás dele. Tão forte que a casa praticamente sacudiu.

"Boa noite, Draco", veio a voz calma de Severo da cozinha.

"Tanto faz", murmurou Draco enquanto entrava na cozinha, puxando do bolso um pacote quase vazio de cigarros.

"Não, não, não. Você não irá fumar em minha casa".

"Ah, que merda".

"Vá para o jardim".

Draco suspirou dramaticamente e virou a cara para seu tio, antes de se dirigir para o jardim pisando duro.

Ele deixou-se cair no chão, deitando-se. Pôs um cigarro entre os lábios. Acendeu seu isqueiro e levou a chama perto de seu rosto. Tragando fundo, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Fumar era um mau hábito – um dos muito que ele tinha.

Continuando a fumar, ele pensou sobre os eventos do dia. Harry zombando dele na escola, Harry sorrindo para ele, seus olhos verdes brilhantes reluzindo um olhar quase que maníaco.

Chegando a casa de Harry.

Harry apenas de toalha.

Harry sorrindo para ele e o guiando para seu quarto.

Harry pelado.

Harry usando um jeans baixo exibindo os perfeitos músculos de sua barriga. (**NT**: Acho que ela quis dizer que ele estava mostrando um perfeito V na barriga, vocês entenderam?)

Um pequeno anel prateado no desejável mamilo de Harry.

Harry mordendo seus lábios em concentração quando estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão.

A proximidade de sua perna da de Harry deixando Draco fora do ar.

Harry inclinado sobre ele, pressionando tão próximo.

Ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo, o momento que ficou mais gravado em sua memória foi o de Harry nu na sua frente. Como não seria? A pele bronzeada cobrindo os músculos. O rosto sereno e corpo macio. Seu peito sem pêlo e a linha de seu peito até seu umbigo que guiava a todos para ...

Draco sentou tão rápido que sem querer acertou suas bolas.

'_Nem pense nisso, Malfoy'_, ele disse para si mesmo. _'Nem mesmo comece a pensar nisso'_.

Ele não sabia o que havia de errado com ele. Ele, Draco Malfoy, era hetero. Muito Hetero. Tão hetero que expulsaram ele. Ele gostava de fazer sexo com garotas. Ele nunca imaginou estar com garotos, nem mesmo teve pensamentos com garotos... exceto...

Bem, exceto aquele garoto que tinha estado na escola dele por um tempo. William alguma coisa, o sobrenome lhe fugia. William alguma coisa era muito, muito bonito-

'_Não tanto como Harry'_.

Draco bateu a palma de sua mão em sua cabeça tentando, inutilmente, fazer com que esses pensamentos parassem de surgir em sua cabeça. Isto não era certo... definitivamente não era certo. Todos os Malfoy's casavam com pessoas do sexo oposto de boas famílias e tinham filhos que seriam bem criados e se casariam com pessoas do sexo oposto de boas famílias e..., bem, os Malfoy's não criavam bichas.

E ainda... bem, Draco não se dava realmente bem com nenhum outro membro de sua família. É claro que algumas vezes encontrava com alguns deles quando saia a noite. Nessas noites sempre rolavam bebidas, drogas, tudo o que eles quisessem. Você poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse... contanto que não fosse pego. Draco estava indo bem. Por dezoito anos ele fazia o que queria, mas então... então, ele havia sido pego. É claro que seus pais sempre souberam que ele era diferente das outras pessoas, mas eles tentavam não pensar nisso, imaginado que tudo isso fosse uma fase que passaria quando ele fosse mais velho.

Ele definitivamente sentiu algo quando estava sozinho naquele quarto com Harry, emoções e sentimentos tão fortes que ele mal podia respirar, deixando sem fala. Porém, Harry não parecia ter se afetado com tudo aquilo. Como ele não foi? Era insano. Será que Harry realmente não percebeu o que fez? Ele seria tão insensível? Ou será que ele sentiu o mesmo que Draco e de algum modo conseguiu manter o controle? Ou, a pior possibilidade, seria Draco tão depravado e ninfomaníaco **1** que praticamente teve um orgasmo com um simples toque?

Ele pegou o maço de novo, e descobriu que, durante seus confusos pensamentos, ele havia fumado o último cigarro.

"Merda."

Ficando de pé, ele entrou na casa furiosamente.

"Draco?"

"Vou comprar cigarro. Eu voltarei logo".

"Foda-se, Harry Potter", ele murmurou para si mesmo".

* * *

**NA:** Esta foi a reflexão de Draco sobre o assunto, no próximo capítulo será a de Harry!

---------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-------------------------------------------------

Oi, Pessoas....

Dessa vez não demorei tanto. Menos de uma semana. Espero que tenham gostado, mas o melhor estar por vir no próximo cap. Não percam! Altas revelações!!!!!!

Eu tenho muito a que agradecer aos leitores, melhor dizendo, aos meus leitores. Gente, DEZ REVIEWS ( na verdade foram 11, mas o Marck Evans mandou 2, ele sabe o motivo, rs)!! Olha, eu vou ficar muito mal acostumada com isso!!! Mas como sempre tem a minha chantagem: Eu só vou atualizar com pelo menos 3 reviews!!!!

**Outra coisa, não sei se alguém já leu, mas tem uma fic chamada "Call me Mr. Potter", que é DH. A história é que Harry é chamado para ser babá dos gêmeos de Draco. O que vcs acham dessa fic. Eu já tenho autorização da autora pra traduzir, só to esperando que alguém se interesse em ler ela traduzida. O que vcs acham?**

Agora aos agradecimentos:

**Marck Evans** – Poxa, a história esta mesmo boa para vc ficar tão concentrado....rs

**serim** – Logo, logo as coisas vão esquentar... Anna deixa escapar: - No próximo cap!! Ops, falei demais rsrsrs

**Mel MorganWeasley** – Só vou te desculpar porque vc acha a Cho chata!!!rsrsrsrs

**Morticia Sheldon** – Eu te mandei um e-mail.... Espero que responda! Quanto a sua review concordo com tudo em gênero e grau....

**Trinity C. Malfoy** – Que erros? Vc poderia apontar? E a fic em inglês pode ser encontrada aqui mesmo no ff, com o mesmo nome...

**Bárbara** – Vai dar muuuuiiitttooo o que pensar!!!!

**Designer J**. – Não vou te bater, pois vc postou a review e esse é o meu maior incentivo!!!!Obrigada.

**Ia-chan** – Você não tem idéia do quanto ele vai cair.... Anna solta uma risada maquiavélica

**Celly M** – Menina por favor, me diz sobre o que é esse livro!!! Eu fiquei super curiosa!!!! E eu amei "The Reason", nem vou dizer que amo o casal Fro-MM...

**Moggy** – Nem vou dizer que sua review fez meu ego voar pela estratosfera rsrsrsrs... amei verdadeiramente sua review...hahahaha... e muitíssimo obrigado....

PS:

**1** – Havia uma expressão no original que traduzido literalmente para o português não teria o sentido do inglês, então eu mudei para outra palavra para manter o sentido.

Tchau, Pessoas!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. No Caminho

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

NA: Eu sei que disse que nesse Capítulo seria a reflexão de Harry, mas a idéia de fazer esse capítulo surgiu do nada e eu tive que escrever.

* * *

**9. Na Estrada**

Harry estava correndo no parque. Corria o mais rápido que conseguia. Correr o ajudava a pensar. Parecia que seus pensamentos corriam na velocidade de seus pés. Meia hora depois que Draco se foi, ele mudou de roupa – de novo – , pois seus tênis de corrida e disparou para fora da casa. Com uma repentina explosão de energia, ele começou a correr com toda velocidade, o vento investindo com ele, bagunçando ainda mais deu cabelo e forçando sua roupa contra seu corpo. Assim que encontro a trilha, ele diminuiu o passo e parou, sentando na grama do parque quase vazio e curtindo o ar gelado da noite.

Sem Harry ter o conhecimento, apenas a 100 metros, Draco Malfoy estava comprando seus necessitados cigarros em uma venda situada na frente do parque. Seu plano era sair tempestivamente de casa, ir rapidamente a uma loja na esquina, comprar seus cigarros e voltar, mas algo o fez ir até o parque. "São seis dólares **(1)**", disse o vendedor.

Draco procurou em seu bolso por dinheiro. Contou e entregou ao vendedor o valor e praticamente agarrou o pacote azul de suas mãos. Rasgando o plástico, tirou um cigarro e o acendeu e tragou fundo.

Apesar de ele ter dito a Severo que retornaria direto para casa, Draco não desejava passar o resto da noite assistindo Tv com seu tio, ou ficar no jardim fumando.

Andando vagarosamente através do parque ele notou alguém sentado perto da trilha, alguém que lhe parecia incrivelmente famílias. Chegando mais perto, ele percebeu que era ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Draco não sabia se ia ou não ia falar com o garoto moreno. Ele parou, ponderando sobre sua decisão. Ele estava a apenas alguns passos de distância, quando pareceu ter visto Harry com dor.

O fato era Harry realmente estava sentindo dor. Vários minutos depois de sentar, sua perna direita deu câimbra e a dor era insuportável. A maioria das pessoas poderia dizer que ele parecia estar exagerando nos sons altos que produzia, mas aquilo realmente doía e Harry tendia a ser um pouco fraco quando o assunto era dor. Ele tentou permanecer totalmente parado, esperando que talvez isso fizesse a dor passar.

"Você está bem, cara?", veio da voz acima dele.

Harry trincou os dentes e olhou para o belo loiro. "Uh hu".

O moreno poderia ter ser divertido com as emoções que passaram pelo rosto de Draco nos segundos seguintes, isso se ele não estivesse sentindo dor. Interesse tornando-se irritação, que se tornava preocupação, que se transformava em raiva, que virava confusão. Cada uma desaparecia tão rápido quanto surgia. Por fim, tendo aparentemente decidido sobre o que fazer, Draco sentou ao lado de Harry.

"Você tem certeza?".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, desta vez incapaz de falar.

Draco coçou a nuca. "Estique seu pé para cima".

"O que?", arfou Harry.

"Estique seu pé para cima. Empurre o mais alto que conseguir".

Harry fez isso, contorcendo-se o tempo todo e murmurando. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow".

A preocupação estava de volta no rosto de Draco, mas estava também misturada com divertimento. "Dá sua perna?"

"Ah?"

Draco suspirou, sentindo uma verdadeira dor física na falta de entendimento que Harry parecia ter. "Me dê sua perna".

Franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão, Harry estendeu sua perna cautelosamente a Draco. Draco sorriu abertamente quando Harry arfou ao sentir que ele colocou suas mãos nos músculos com câimbra e começou gentilmente a massagear.

"Você deveria saber que deve se alongar depois de correr ou ficaria com câimbra e isto dói".

"Obrigado, Doutor Malfoy", Harry murmurou entre os dentes.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar".

Harry se sentiu culpado quando ele viu o olhar magoado de Draco. "Me desculpe".

"Tudo bem. O que você está fazendo por aqui?"

"Senti vontade de correr", Harry riu. "E você?"

"Precisava de cigarros. Além disso, Tio Sev está começando a me encher".

Harry sorriu. "Eu ainda não sei como você consegue viver com ele".

"Ele é meu tio... bem, meio tio. E ele realmente é um cara legal. Ele apenas fica meio autoritário de vez em quando".

"Não era esta palavra que eu pretendia usar".

"E que palavra você pretendia usar?"

"Estúpido, imbecil, idiota... você sabe".

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei".

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio, draco ainda massageando a perna de Harry.

"Posso te perguntar algo?"

Harry olhou par o rosto de Draco, que estava meio sem jeito. "Ok".

Draco engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. "Você é... gay?"

Harry gargalhou. O som enchendo o ar e entrando nos ouvidos de Draco. Era um maravilhoso som.

"Como uma árvore de natal **(2) **, Draco", ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Draco se uniu a Harry nas gargalhadas. Ele não sabia porque tinha ficado tão preocupado em perguntar. Harry parecia bem com isso.

"Você é?", perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco com seus lindos olhos verdes.

Isso fez Draco perceber que ainda massageava a perna de Harry e quão próximos eles estavam.

"Eu tenho que ir", Draco disse levantando-se rapidamente. "Ah, sua perna está ok agora, certo?"

"Sim".

"Bom. Eu realmente tenho que ir. Te vejo na escola".

Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar exatamente o porque de Draco ter tanta pressa, o loiro já tinha ido. Suspirando, ele levantou-se sozinho e começou a caminhar de volta para casa.

------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora----------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Mais uma vez desculpa por não atualizar, mas estou totalmente sem tempo. Vários trabalhos pata entregar, mas aos poucos vou atualizando. Este capítulo é tudo de bom, não? Por que será que Draco fugiu?? Agora só no próximo cap!!!

Eu decidi traduzir "Call me Mr. Potter" e até domingo estará no ar. Então, procuram e mandem reviews.

PS:

(1) - Sem noção o preço!!!!

**(2)** – Maravilhosa comparação, vocês não acham?????

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Mortícia Sheldon** – O e-mail que mandei para vc voltou (acho que era bol), então me dê o seu e-mail certo. Estou esperando o site.

**Celly M** – Nesse não tem "merda", mas tenho certeza que você vai adorar o jeitinho de Draco.

**Blu Black** – Obrigada pela review

**Ia-Chan** – Calma, no próximo tem o ponto de vista de harry.

**Bárbara** – Tem muito mais de Harry "o FODÃO"na fic.

**Serim** – Você ainda não viu nada... tem muito mais Harry por aí.

**Lilibeth** – Adorei a "sessão toalha". Rsrsrsrs

**Shining Light** – Obrigado pelo "as melhores fics". E como vc postou duas reviews fique sabendo que esse cap é dedicado a você... rs

**Marck Evans** – Espero que tenha matado a sua curiosidade.

Muito obrigada mesmo por vocês continuarem acompanhando essa tradução. E como sempre: Só Atualizo com pelo menos 3 reviews!!!!! Vocês sabem que só trabalho sobre pressão!!rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Beijos....


	10. Um Enigma Chamado Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

NA: Eu sei que disse que nesse Capítulo seria a reflexão de Harry, mas a idéia de fazer esse capítulo surgiu do nada e eu tive que escrever.

* * *

**9. Um Enigma Chamado Draco Malfoy**

Chegando em casa, Harry diz boa noite aos seus pais e sobe para seu quarto. Joga-se na cama e olha para o pôster do Michael Jordan no teto.

Ele reflete sobre a conversa com Draco e chega a conclusão que foi uma boa conversa. Eles conversaram como se fossem dois amigos em um parque, mas de repente Draco foi embora. Sua desculpa sobre seu tio era obviamente mentira. Draco não parecia ser do tipo "estar em casa antes de escurecer" e pareceu petrificado com o que ele perguntou.

Os pensamentos de Harry se voltaram para mais cedo do mesmo dia, quando ele e Draco estavam em seu quarto.

"_Sim, mas não do jeito que eu queria"._

Ele balançou a cabeça. De onde veio esta idéia?

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Harry lembrou do olhar de Draco quando ele se vestia. Os olhos azuis tornaram-se vidrados e enevoados, como um oceano durante a tempestade. Sua pele tinha adquirido um tom mais rosado e, mais de uma vez, ele havia notado Draco se remexendo na cama, obviamente tentando ficar mais confortável.

E então, quando ele sentou ao lado de Draco, tão perto, apenas para ver se o outro garoto se afastava. Ele não o fez. Suas pernas tinham sido pressionadas umas contras as outras, seus braços tocavam-se levemente quando Draco movia se para ler.

Harry tinha quase certeza que quando Draco voltou a falar, suas palavras não tinham nexo nenhum e sua voz soava rouca e profunda, o que fez Harry querer tomar ele naquele instante, mas ele resistiu o ímpeto e lutando contra seus sentimentos, esforçou-se para fazer sua voz soar normal.

Inclinou-se sobre Draco apenas para provocar, apenas para ver se causava algum efeito e Harry tinha quase certeza que teve. Harry tinha certeza que sentiu alguma coisa pressionar seu peito, deixando a dúvida se era ele que pressionava Draco ou se era o inverso.

Ele esteve perto o suficiente do braço de Draco para perceber que, quando respirou, ele sentiu os pelinhos do braço roçarem em sua boca e bochecha.

Eles estiveram tão perto que ele pode cheirar Draco. Uma mistura de baunilha, cigarro, canela e, ele tinha certeza, aroma de madeira. Harry apenas quis aspirar o cheiro dele para imprimir-lo em seu cérebro, para imprimir tudo sobre Draco em seu cérebro.

Os despenteados cabelos que queriam mostrar "Eu-tive-horas-de-sexo-realmente-quente", o loiro platinado obviamente natural, faziam Harry pensar em coisas impossíveis. Ele imaginava como seria correr suas mãos pelos cabelos, beija-los e enterrar seu rosto neles.

E os olhos. Harry nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos em outras pessoas. Claro que ele conhecia várias pessoas com olhos azuis, mas nenhum com os olhos tão claros parecendo como gelo. Ele sentia que aqueles olhos podiam enxergar através de seu coração. Os olhos de Draco perturbavam e intrigavam Harry.

As mãos fortes que massagearam sua perna menos que uma hora antes. Draco parecia realmente preocupado com a dor que Harry sentia. Harry podia ver isso no rosto dele. Suas mãos eram tão quentes e ele massageava tão ternamente, fazendo círculos gentilmente com seus longos dedos.

"_O que aqueles dedos poderiam fazer?"_

Mais uma vez, Harry repreendeu-se por esses pensamentos. Ele não deveria tê-los. Draco era hetero.

"_Não necessariamente"._

Quando Harry tinha retornado a pergunta "Você é gay?", Draco tinha fugido, quase que desaparecido em um piscar de olhos. Se ele fosse hetero, simplesmente responderia com um "Não", mas Draco pareceu confuso e preocupado com a questão.

Isto tudo fez um pouco de sentido.

Suspirando, Harry tirou sua regata, que estava encharcada de suor e que começava a grudar em sua pele.

Ele sabia que estava interessado em Draco, muito interessado, mas ele não tinha idéia do que Draco sentia por ele. Ele não sabia se Draco era gay, ou bi, ou o que. Ele não sabia se Draco sabia.

De repente isto atingiu Harry, havia apenas uma coisa a fazer.

Apenas uma.

Esta única coisa que ele teria que fazer.

Tinha que fazer.

Que ele faria.

Amanhã.

----------------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Primeiro começo me desculpando por ter postado o capítulo sem fazer a revisão antes. Eu estava tão apressada em atualizar que foi traduzindo e digitando ao mesmo tempo e não vi que cometi alguns erros de concordância e gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que me deram um puxão de orelha... Obrigada.

Eu tenho certeza que esse cap foi muito aguardado, pois sei que Vocês gostariam de ver o lado de Harry. Espero que tenha agradado vocês.

_**Um último recado:**_

**Leiam a minha outra tradução HP/DM, que se chama _"Me chame de Sr Potter (Call me Mr. Potter)"_, da Pokari. Eu irei posta-la neste fim de semanaEspero reviews.**

Agradecimentos (Especialmente porque recebemos 14 REVIEWS):

**Celly M** – aqui esta a atualização... acho que não demorarei tanto da próxima vez. Talvez. Rsrsrs

**Patty** – Não precisa criar vários nomes. Se você toda vez que ler um capítulo novo escrever review já esta muito bom...

**Marck Evans** – Ainda não li sua fic nova. Eu já até salvei para ler depois mas não encontro tempo, mas logo eu mando uma review. Você sabe que às vezes nós não conseguimos responder as perguntas mais fáceis... Fico feliz de você continuar a acompanhar a fic.

**Ellen-Potter** – Essa fic te converteu a religião do SLASH??? Mande uma resposta...

**Bárbara** – Desculpa a demora, mas isso é bom para aquelas autoras que deixam a fic parada durante várias semanas... Brincadeira... a ação vem daki há pouco...

**Shining Light** – Todas as minhas leitoras são importante, principalmente aquelas que deixam review..rsrsrsrs. Ainda mais aquelas que deixam mais de uma review...

**Dark Wolf 03** – Eu sinto muito pelos erros, mas eu não tive tempo de revisar como já expliquei acima. Farei o possível para não acontecer outra vez...

**Mateus Dumbledor** - Anna pega uma machado para cortar os dedinhos de Mateus já que eles não escrevem reviews Como assim você lia e não mandava review????? Todos têm que deixar review. É um dos mandamentos dos leitores de fanfiction...rsrsrs. Como assim você achou ela estranha?

**Ia-Chan** – Pelo capítulo minúsculo não posso fazer nada, mas vou tentar traduzir mais...

Nostalgi Camp – Muito obrigado, mas tenho que dizer que só tenho os méritos da tradução... se ainda sim você quiser ser fã de uma mera tradutora... rsrsrs

**Elisa Moony** – Você realmente ia deixar um review a cada capítulo??? LOUCA!!!! Rsrsrsrsrs. Você foi à única que concordou comigo para passar os números de reviews da original. Você poderia criar esse movimento. Que tal??? rsrsrs

Então é só isso...

Beijos e até logo.


	11. Agarrando Uma Chance

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

NA: Eu sei que disse que nesse Capítulo seria a reflexão de Harry, mas a idéia de fazer esse capítulo surgiu do nada e eu tive que escrever.

* * *

**11. Agarrando Uma Oportunidade**

Draco estava sentado próximo a aquela garota... Hermione, ele achava que esse era o nome dela... mas isso não importava. Ela estava assistindo o treino de basquete de Harry e Ron, e Draco estava lá assistindo Harry, embora ele tinha dito a Hermione que tinha que perguntar a Harry algo sobre o projeto de Inglês.

Ele havia escutado que Harry era bom em basquete, que ele tinha sido escolhido capitão de time, mas Draco não fazia idéia do quanto ele era bom até este momento. Ele se movia tão rápido que o outro jogador podia estar com a bola, perde-la e só perceber quando Harry já a tivesse encestado.

E mais, Harry jogava um verdadeiro jogo sujo, o que fez Draco sorrir. Harry dava cotovelada e não era avesso a esticar levemente o pé ou ir na bola um pouco duro demais, mas ele era tão sutil que ninguém notava que ele fazia, a não ser Draco.

Bem, ele havia notado porque ele observava somente Harry, examinando minuciosamente cada movimento, cada jogada, cada mudança facial. Ele tentou não se deixar focalizar em Harry, ele realmente tentou, mas descobriu que era impossível.

Além disso, ele encontrava alguma dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. Ele não havia dormido a noite toda. Ficou sentado na cozinho bebendo inúmeros copos de café e coca-cola, tentando processar todos os acontecimentos em sua cabeça.

Era possível ele ter mais pensamentos desde que encontrou Harry do que todo o resto dos seus dezoito anos.

Draco passou tanto tempo perdido em pensamentos que quando voltou a si, o time já estava caminhando para fora da quadra.

Ele viu quando Harry riu de alguma coisa com Simas, o garoto irlandês, e quando este olhou em volta e capturou os olhos de Draco. E quando isso aconteceu, Draco sentiu uma descarga de eletricidade passando através de seu corpo.

Ele assistiu nervosamente quando Harry pediu licença a Simas e caminhou vagarosamente, com calma até Draco, o que o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso.

"Pensando em tentar?"

Draco o encarou. "Ah?"

"Pensando em tentar entrar para o time?"

"Não, eu realmente não sou do tipo esportivo".

"Ok. Na verdade, eu fiquei satisfeito que você esteja aqui".

"É?", perguntou Draco, tentando não soar tão esperançoso.

"Yeah. Venha, vamos caminhar".

Levantando-se, Draco rapidamente se pôs ao lado de Harry, seu estômago embrulhando, fazendo ele se sentir um pouco nauseado.

"Draco, por que você saiu correndo ontem?"

"Eu... eu disse a você. Eu disse que meu tio..."

"Pare de dar essa desculpa sobre seu tio", interrompeu Harry.

Draco parou, abrindo e fechando sua boca como um peixe fora d'água. Era óbvio que ele não estava acostumado a ser tratado dessa maneira.

"Eu... é... apenas esqueça isso".

Com o tom de defesa na voz de Draco, Harry se calou e eles continuaram a caminhar.

"Eu não quis ser rude", desculpou-se Harry. "Eu apenas não gosto de ser enrolado, e você estava realmente tentando me enrolando".

Draco riu da explosão de Harry e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore. Eles estavam no mesmo parque que eles haviam estado na noite anterior.

Harry sentou se de frente a ele, no sol, esticando suas longas pernas em direção a Draco.

"Então, Draco diga algo sobre você".

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha para Harry. "Tipo o que?"

"Bem, eu não, que tipo de música você gosta, ou o que você gosta de fazer... qualquer coisa..."

Draco correu sua mão por seus cabelos. "Música, eu não, alta. Smashing Pumpkins, Linkin Park, Lost Prophets..."

"Lost o que?"

Draco deixou sua boca cair. "Você nunca ouviu falar de Lost Prophets?"

"Não".

"Sacrilégio. Eles são uma maravilhosa banda galês".

"Isso explica o por que de eu nunca ouvir falar deles".

"Eu acho que sim. Eu terei que lhe emprestar um CD, porque isto realmente me chateou".

Harry riu, deitando na grama. "Eu sinto muito não saber que banda é esta, mas parece que isso realmente aborreceu você".

Draco sorriu abertamente, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Harry havia visto ele dar.

Se fosse possível Draco ficar mais maravilhoso que ele já era, aquele sorriso fez isso. Quando Draco sorriu, seus olhos sorriram e todo seu rosto se iluminou.

Por um momento Harry encontrou se sem ar, totalmente tomado pelo acontecimento.

Esfregando suas mãos em seu rosto, Harry concentrou-se em colocar o ar para dentro e para fora, regularizando sua respiração.

"Você está bem?"

Harry levantou sua cabeça para encarar o outro garoto. "Sim".

"Você se calou de repente".

"Estava apenas pensando".

"Ah..."

Draco se preparando para fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas ele descobriu que não poderia. Ele e Harry estavam tendo uma conversa sobre ele, não sobre a escola ou qualquer outra coisa, mas sobre bandas, como pessoas normais **(1)**. Por que estragar isso perturbando Harry?

De repente, Harry se sentou e olhou diretamente para Draco. "Eu sei porque você saiu correndo ontem?"

Draco olho além da cabeça de Harry e esfregou sua nuca com a mão. "Vo- Você sabe?"

"Sim. Você me perguntou se eu era gay e eu disse sim-".

"Na verdade, você disse 'como uma árvore de Natal'".

"Este não é ponto do assunto. E então eu perguntei a você e você fugiu".

"O que tem? Eu tinha que ir a algum lugar".

Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Você enlouqueceu com a pergunta. Então, ou você é ou você não sabe se é. Eu estou certo?"

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Draco, dando a ele uma máscara branca. "Eu disse para você esquecer isso".

"Me importo muito com isso para esquecer", respondeu Harry.

Aquela era sua chance. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Harry moveu-se para perto de Draco e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele.

"O que você está fazendo?". Draco perguntou, soando nervoso de novo.

Ao invés de respondera pergunta, Harry moveu uma mão para a nuca de Draco, agarrando o cabelo loiro, sentindo que era mais macio e sedoso do que imaginara.

"Harry, eu-".

Harry silenciou Draco com sua boca, pressionando seus lábios contra os do surpreso loiro. No começo Draco permaneceu parado, mas Harry sentiu ele relaxar e começar a beijar de volta. E quando isso ocorreu, Harry se afastou e levantou-se.

"Quando você decidir o que quer, venha me procurar".

E com isto, Harry saiu caminhando para longe de Draco.

Draco correu um dedo por seus lábios. O que ele queria? (2)

----------------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**----------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Que bom estar aqui com mais um capítulo. Essa semana eu estou muito feliz já que minhas três fics receberam muitas reviews Anna dando pulinhos de tanta alegria.

Então, como eu estou feliz postei esse capítulo com o primeiro beijo deles. Não foi bunitinho????? Agora o próximo capítulo, só depende de vocês, ou melhor das suas reviews. E ainda quero pelo menos aproximar do número de reviews da original.

Agora, os agradecimentos, pois recebi maravilhosas reviews (DOZE):

**Mateus Dumbledor** – Como você descobriu meu segredo? Eu sou louca mesmo e atualmente estou encarcerada no Hospício Hogwarts. Se você quiser fazer uma visitinha será muito bem vindo!! Rsrsrsrs... Pode deixar que vou ler sua fic e comentar.

**Shining Light** – Concordo com você, o Harry dessa fic está absolutamente perfeito.

**Morticia Sheldon** – Eu adorei sua review na minha fic nova. Eu posso demorar a postar, mas eu nunca desistirei... a não ser que eu não receba nenhuma review.

**Ia-Chan** – Mas nós amamos o tarado do Harry, não é?

**Marck Evans** – Matou sua curiosidade neste capítulo???

**Celly M** – Você leu minha outra fic e não deixou review??? To de mal!!!! Sniff.

**Serim** – A ação já começa nesse capítulo... mas terá mais, muito mais... Anna com sua cara de pervertida.

**Nostalgi Camp** – Caraca, hoje as pessoas estão descobrindo meus segredos. Como você adivinhou que meu apelido é "doente"? Minhas irmãs sempre me chamam desse apelido "carinhoso"? rsrsrsrs

**Bárbara G** – ainda bem que você deu uma segunda chance a fic. E não se arrependeu, não foi? Fico super feliz de pelo menos alguém ler meus PS, que são coisas que surgem do nada quando leio as fics. E por esse super elogio, este capítulo é em sua homenagem... E reviews nunca incomodam... Outra coisa, foi você que deixou a review na outra fic? Pois só estava Bárbara...

**Dark Wolf** – Você não imagina quanta coisa ainda vai acontecer para atrapalhar eles... Mas a fic não está terminada não...

**Ana Granger Potter** – O que achou do beijo que Harry deu em Draco?

**PS:**

**(1)** - Tudo bem que eles são maravilhoso, perfeitos, mas eles são normais... ou não?

**(2)** – Eu sei bem o que ele quer, você também não sabem??? Rsrsrs

E por hoje é só pessoas...

Até a próxima.


	12. Um Encontro Marcado no Armário

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

**NA: Neste capítulo contêm um pouco de slash – não muito, mas tem.

* * *

**

**12. Um Encontro Marcado no Armário (1)**

Harry estava sentado em sua aula de História, com a cabeça deitada em cima da mesa, tentando desesperadamente manter-se acordado. Em sua esquerda, Ron estava tendo menos sorte que ele, e já roncava levemente com a cabeça deitada no braço. Contudo, como sempre, na próxima mesa, Hermione estava sentada corretamente, escrevendo furiosamente anotações sobre a aula.

Harry não entendia por que ele se importava. Não era como se o Sr. Binns, o professor de História, que era tão velho como se já estivesse embalsamado e o agente funerário estivesse esperando que ele desistisse, realmente se importasse. Em toda lição, ele a iniciava e imediatamente começava a zunir sobre coisas em sua voz monótona, que poderia até ser interessante se o professor não fosse extremamente chato.

Pelo canto de seu olho, ele podia ver Draco sentado ao lado de seu companheiro de time, Blaise Zabini. Por um momento Harry ficou chocado. Draco estava escrevendo algumas coisas em um pedaço de papel, e Harry presumiu que Hermione não era a única a prestar atenção na aula. Essa presunção foi destruída quando ele viu Draco dobrar o pedaço de papel e passar para a pessoa que estava sentada ao lado dele.

Suspirando, Harry apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos e tentou ao menos parecer interessado na aula. Ele desistiu quando o bilhete que Draco escreveu chegou a sua mesa.

Harry se virou para olhar Draco, mas o loiro parecia interessado na aula do Sr. Binns.

Com as mãos tremendo levemente, Harry desdobrou o bilhete e o leu duas vezes, examinando minuciosamente as palavras em sua cabeça.

"H – espere por mim depois da aula – nós precisamos conversar – D" 

Precisamos conversar? Isto podia significar tantas coisas. Se ele estivesse em um relacionamento com alguém, isto normalmente queria dizer que você iria ser chutado. Então, era isto que o bilhete queria dizer? Será que isso significava que Draco o odiaria para sempre por tê-lo beijado ontem?

Ele se virou mais uma vez, mas agora Draco estava rindo sobre algo com Blaise.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Apenas dezessete... não, espere, dezesseis minutos para acabar a aula. O único problema era que, nesta aula, cada dois minutos pareciam ser dois anos.

Contudo, parecia que alguém acelerou o relógio. Quando parecia ter passado apenas cinco minutos, o sinal tocou e a turma começou a sair.

Ron de repente acordou com o barulho e bocejou. "Você vem, Harry?"

"Hum... Eu tenho que falar com Binns sobre meu trabalho".

"Ok, bem, nos vemos daqui a pouco".

"Hu hu **(2)**".

Harry viu quando Ron deixou a sala com os outros. Draco não estava lá. Harry suspirou, talvez Draco estivesse tentando brincar com ele ou tinha mandado para a pessoa errada o bilhete. Talvez ele quisesse dizer Hermione, no bilhete apenas dizia 'H'.

Assim que ele virou um corredor, uma magra e pálida mão o segurou e o puxou para dentro de um sujo e escuro armário de depósito.

"Draco?"

"Quem você esperava?"

"Deixa pra lá. Você disse que precisávamos conversar".

"Sim".

Teve então uma longa e incomoda pausa, preenchida apenas com os sons de suas respirações.

"Então..."

"Ontem. No parque. Você me beijou".

"... Sim".

"Por que?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que você quer dizer com esse 'por que'?"

"Bem, você quis me aborrecer ou me humilhar ou-?"

"Draco, eu beijei você porque eu quis fazer".

"Oh".

De novo o silêncio. Harry podia ouvir seu coração batendo em seu peito.

"Você me disse para pensar sobre o que eu quero. E depois vir falar com você".

Harry concordou, não dizendo nada, incerto do que iria acontecer.

"Eu pensei sobre o que eu quero. Ao menos, eu acho que pensei".

O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido, o som enchendo seus ouvidos. "E?", ele parecia que ia se sufocar, sua voz soou com um guincho.

No escuro, os olhos azuis brilhantes de Draco encontraram-se com os olhos verdes ardentes de Harry **(3)**. "Hu hu". Ele deu um passo na direção de Harry.

"E o que isso seria?"

"Você".

Draco fechou a distância entre os dois e fechou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

Harry deu um leve gemido e moveu se para frente, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Draco e empurrando o gentilmente até que o loiro ficasse pressionado contra a parede

**NT: um pouco de slash aqui – feche seus olhos se você não quiser ler!**

**PS (4): Especial – Gente, sinto muito se não ficar legal, mas é muito estranho traduzir literalmente o que eles fazem... Então se houver alguma coisa estranha me desculpe.**

"Harry", Draco gemeu quando o outro garoto beijou do seu queixo até seu pescoço.

Harry deu uma leve mordida na pele macia do pescoço de Draco e começou lambe-lo no ombro.

"Isto está errado", draco sussurrou, tentando se manter se coerente enquanto a boca e língua de Harry viajavam por seu pescoço.

"Você quer que eu pare?", murmurou Harry, não parando o que estava fazendo.

"Eu-", começou Draco, engasgando quando um dedo de Harry percorreu a proeminência de seu jeans.

"Eu acho que não", disse Harry. **(5)**

Draco encontrou-se incapaz de falar quando Harry abriu o botão de seu jeans com uma mão e puxou o zíper para baixo.

"Merda", ele gemeu alto quando a mão de Harry deslizou para dentro de sua cueca e vários dedos percorreram pênis duro de Draco **(6)**.

"Ssh", alertou Harry, silenciando Draco com outro beijo. "Você não quer ser pego?"

O garoto de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça, agarrando com uma mão os cabelos de Harry, colocando as bocas deles unidas de novo.

Harry sorriu contra os lábios de Draco e começou a subir e descer sua mão no pênis do outro garoto, começando bem devagar mas ganhando velocidade quando a respiração de Draco começou a ficar mais rápida e mais alta.

Uma gota de sangue se formou nos lábios de Draco quando ele mordeu para manter-se calado.

"Harry, Eu-". Respirou Draco.

Ele encostou-se em Harry quando gozou, respirando pesadamente, e pressionando suas cabeça no ombro do garoto moreno.

**(Término do Semi-slash)**

Após vários minutos, ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos azuis ainda estavam vidrados.

Harry sorriu para Draco, limpando a gota de sangue com seu dedão. Harry beijou a testa de Draco docemente.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim", respondeu Draco, sorrindo levemente.

"Eu tenho que ir. Eu já estou atrasado para matemática".

"OK".

Harry abriu a porta e olhou para Draco que continuava no escuro. "Eu vejo você mais tarde".

"Sim, mais tarde", respondeu Draco.

---------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Agora vocês não podem reclamar da demora na atualização. Toda semana eu estou me esforçando para não deixar vocês na falta....rsrsrs

Essa atualização rápida também se deve a minha felicidade pelo número de reviews!!!!

Nunca pensei que iria receber tantas!!! Dezesseis reviews! Não é para qualquer fic não!

Então, aqui vão os meus agradecimentos à:

**Elisa Moony** – Muito obrigada pelo apoio a campanha! Tenho fé que conseguiremos... rsrsrsr

**Ana Granger Potter** – Adorei o "faz bem a saúde". Eu tinha certeza que você ia gostar do beijo... espero goste desse ainda mais... rsrsrs

**Serim** – Acho que as coisas nesse capítulo esquentaram muito mais, você não acha? Rsrsrs

**Nostalgi Camp** – Eu sou totalmente contra a tortura!!!

**Bárbara G.** – Gostei muito que você tenha gostado da outra fic. Eu amo fazer os PS!!!!

**Ia-Chan** – Não foi uma árvore, mas um armário... Serviu para você? Rsrsrs

**Celly M** - Anna abana Celly Calma menina! Se você desmaiou com um beijo, imagino o que aconteceu com você com este capítulo.

**Ellen-Potter** – Tenho fé que conseguiremos converte-la, irmã!!! Rsrsrs... espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Morticia Sheldon** – Eu já tinha desistido de pedir review. Se fosse assim, eu nunca atualizaria a minha fic RonHermione. Mas mesmo assim, obrigado pelo conselho!!

**Marck Evans** – E que atitude ele tem, não?

**Hikary Kathryn** – Que nick original!! O que significa??? Muito obrigada por apoiar a causa, mas você já fará a sua parte se deixar review todo capítulo, tudo bem? E por mandar tantas reviews, dedico este capítulo a você, minha mais nova leitora!!!! E já está autorizado há muito tempo para anônimos!

**Patty** – Neste capítulo ele perdeu qualquer juízo que ele tinha!

**Miluzinha** – Posso dizer que AMO suas fics???? Pois eu amo. Muito obrigada por deixar uma review...

Agora os **PS**:

**(1)** – Gente, pode ter ficado estranho mas foi o melhor que eu puder fazer!!!

**(2)** – "Hu hu", é aquele som que fazemos quando concordamos com algo. Só estou explicando caso alguém não entenda se ele concordava ou discordava.

**(3)** – Sinto muito pela descrição, mas só traduzi o que estava no original...

**(5)** – Gente, o que é esse Harry, hein??? Super tarado!!!!

(6) – Vou usar o nome anatomicamente correto, não sei se consigo escrever "vara, pau, etc"... Acho que o nome anatomicamente correto é o melhor, você não acham? Votem!!! Rsrsrs


	13. A Desagradável Situação de Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

**NA: Neste capítulo contêm um pouco de slash – não muito, mas tem.

* * *

**

**13. A Desagradável Situação de Hermione**

Harry estava comprando seu almoço na cafeteria da escola **(1)**, tomando a difícil decisão de escolher entre a pizza coberta com queijo congelado ou a 'misteriosa refeição do dia', e pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Draco no escuro e sujo armário.

'_Ele disse que me queria'_, ele pensou alegremente.

Depois que decidir que, dos dois, a pizza era o menos provável de matá-lo antes das três da tarde, Harry pagou seu almoço e olhou em volta procurando Ron e Hermione.

'_Eles provavelmente estão metidos em algum armário'_, pensou sorrindo.

Ron e Hermione estão juntos a um ano, embora os dois tenham enrolado muito para ficarem juntos.

"Harry, eu posso falar com você?", veio de uma voz feminina atrás dele.

'_Falando no diabo',_ Harry pensou fazendo uma careta.

"Claro, o que é?".

Hermione olhou em volta nervosamente e conduziu Harry até uma mesa afastada na cafeteria.

"Anda logo, Mione", reclamou Harry, entupindo a pizza de ketchup. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estou atrasada", ela murmurou olhando para suas mãos.

"O que?"

"Eu estou atrasada", repetiu Hermione, um pouco mais alto. "Eu sou pontual, que nem um relógio, mas já tem uma semana e meia".

Harry correu uma mão pelos cabelos. "Eu pensei que você e Ron estivessem usando proteção".

"Nós normalmente usamos, mas... você sabe... no calor do momento... nós esquecemos".

Harry concordou. "Yeah, bem, gravidez não é um problema no meu caso".

Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, antes de enterrar a cabeça em suas mãos. "O que eu vou fazer? Meus pais vão me matar".

"Você já foi ao médico?".

"Não".

"Então, é isto que você tem que fazer primeiro".

"Ok".

"E, então, você tem que falar com Ron".

"Eu sei".

"Se você estiver grávida, ele tem que saber".

"Mas, e se– "

Harry a cortou. "Eu sei que você e Ron conseguirão lidar com isso. Ele é um cara legal. Ele não irá abandonar você. Ele fará o que você quiser".

"Eu sei, mas-"

Mais uma vez, ele interrompeu Hermione. "Não comece a pensar nada, não antes de ir ao médico".

"Ok".

Harry tomou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas. "Olhe, não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei aqui por você e sei que Ron também estará. Ele ama você. Muito. Você não estará sozinha nisso".

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada".

"Venha aqui".

Hermione se inclinou para encostar-se no peito de Harry e ele colocou seus braços em volta da amiga, abraçando-a apertado, batendo levemente nas costas, confortando-a.

"Ficará tudo bem. Eu prometo". **(2)

* * *

**

Draco caminhou em direção a cafeteria procurando por Harry, sua mente ainda estava no que aconteceu no armário.

Claro, ele já tinha sido tocado por outras garotas, muitos de fato, mas nenhuma delas tinha afetado ele assim. Depois que Harry saiu, suas pernas não agüentaram e ele ficou sentado no chão por quase dez minutos até conseguir ficar de pé de novo.

Loucura.

Seus olhos escanearam a cafeteria procurando por Harry. Finalmente, ele o encontrou, sentado em uma mesa mais afastada com Hermione.

Draco não conseguiu impedi-se de sorrir quando ele olhou para Harry. Seu já bagunçado cabelo estava ainda pior agora. Essa bagunça foi feita, obviamente, pelas mãos de Draco no encontro deles no armário.

O que quer que fosse o assunto que Harry e Hermione estivessem conversando parecia bastante sério, pois os olhos de Harry mostravam grande preocupação e os olhos de Hermione mostravam que ela estava quase a chorar.

Melhor não perturba-los.

Mesmo assim, Draco teve que controlar seus impulsos ciumentos quando Harry puxou Hermione para seu peito e a abraçou apertado.

* * *

Enquanto Harry murmurava sons e palavras de conforto para Hermione, ele notou alguém com cabelo loiro, curto e despenteado no outro lado da cafeteria.

Só uma pessoa tinha o cabelo daquela cor e uma bunda tão maravilhosa.

Harry fixou o olhar na nuca de Draco, querendo que o loiro se virasse.

Draco sentiu alguém olhando para ele **(3).** Virando-se, ele descobriu que era Harry o encarando com muita intensidade.

Ele sorriu para Harry, um sorriso que cresceu mais ainda quando Harry sorriu de volta.

"Venha a minha casa mais tarde", falou Harry, movendo apenas os lábios, sem pronunciar qualquer som.

Draco concordou e virou-se, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nos últimos tempos.

--------------------------------------**Nota Da Tradutora**-----------------------------------------------

Oi, gente.

Dessa vez não foi porque eu não quis atualizar, mas meu PC entrou em coma por uma semana. E só na quinta ele voltou a vida.

Mas o que imposta é que aqui está mais um capítulo.

E mais uma vez, eu estou morrendo de felicidade. No último capítulo tivemos DEZOITO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! Não é maravilhoso??????

Quero agradecer a:

**Ana Granger Potter** – Então, eu posso cobrar uma review???? Você promete? Rsrsrs

**Miluzinha** – Esperamos que Draco não seja expulso outra vez, não?

**Bárbara G** – Obrigada pela explicação...rsrsrs. Eu tenho que concordar com você, mas nessa fic o Harry domina tudo!!! Rsrsrs

**Serim** – Se você achou ele maníaco sexual só por causa das coisinhas que ele fez no armário, você irá ficar escandalizada com o resto!!!! Rsrsrs

**Ia-Chan** – Obrigada pela opinião sobre o "membro". Rsrs

**Hikary Kathryn** – Quando o Draco parece você? Rsrsrs. Cara, dessa vez você se superou SETE REVIEWS!!!!! Esse capítulo vai dedicado a você pela sua persistência. Rsrsrs

**Morticia Sheldon** – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "essas "nomenclaturas pouco ortodoxas" para uma parte tão maravilhosa da anatomia masculina, várias vezes, são broxantes." Você é super hilária!!

**Shining Light** – O Draco não é tão fraquinho quanto você pensa. Ele agüenta!!!

**Celly M** – Não foi só você que quis estar no armário, não.... rsrsrs

**Windy Potter** – Demorar mais???? Foram DEZ CAPÍTULOS!!!!!! Louca!! Rsrsrsrs.

**Dana Norram** – Adorei saber que em breve você será mais uma convertida para a Legião Seguidora do Slash!! Rsrsrsrs

**PS:**

**(1)** – Eu decidi manter o original, do que colocar 'refeitório'.

**(2)** – Quem não quer um amigo desse???? Eu quero!!!

**(3)** – Isso que eu chamo de um olhar fuzilante!!!..rsrsrs... desculpem pelas minhas piadas sem graças, mas eu não consigo me segurar....

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Beijos.


	14. Conhecendo Você Melhor!

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque J.K. não quis me dar!

* * *

**14. Conhecendo Você Melhor**

Draco estava em frente a porta da casa dos Potter, ponderando se tocava ou não a campainha. Ele definitivamente queria ver Harry, mas essa coisa de ver toda família era um pouco... incômoda para ele.

'_Pare de ser tão ridículo'_, ele repreendeu a si mesmo.

Ele levantou uma mão e tocou a campainha. Em poucos segundos, a porta se abriu para revelar a mãe de Harry, incrivelmente linda com seus cabelos ruivos e brilhantes olhos verdes.

'_Os olhos de Harry'_.

"Olá", ela sorriu calorosamente. "Você é o amigo de Harry".

"Draco", ele lembrou a ela, incapaz de não sorrir de volta para ela.

"Sim, claro, eu lembro agora. Um nome tão lindo. Bem, entre".

Draco seguiu Lily pela porta até a cozinha onde Harry estava sentado falando animadamente com três homens. Draco reconheceu um deles como o pai de Harry e o outro como um de seus professores, mas ela não tinha a menor idéia de quem fosse o terceiro.

"Você tem uma visita, Harry", disse Lily assim quem entrou no cômodo e foi ocupar se com alguma coisa na cozinha.

Harry e os três homens olharam em direção a porta.

O coração de Draco enterneceu-se quando Harry sorriu para ele.

"Hey".

"Oi".

"Ehh, este é Draco Malfoy".

O professor sorriu. "Ah, sim, você está na minha aula de Latim, não está?"

Draco concordou "Sim, senhor".

"Draco, este é Remus Lupin, professor de Latin no Hogwarts High ,e meio que meu meio-padrinho, se é que isso existe. E, este", Harry continuou, apontando o homem ao lado de Remus, "Este é meu padrinho, Sirius Black".

Draco sentou-se com eles a mesa e sorriu quando viu que Harry era a cópia exata de seu pai – o mesmo cabelo bagunçado, o mesmo tipo de corpo – exceto por seus olhos. Remus tinha cabelos castanhos claros, que caiam pesadamente sobre seus olhos castanhos avelã. Sirius era baixo, com cabelos negros e olhos verdes que pareciam estar constantemente sorrindo.

"Você disse que seu nome era Draco?", perguntou Remus.

"Sim".

"Hum, Draco... latim de dragão", o professor refletiu.

Sirius riu. "Remus, por favor, por um momento, pare de pensar em línguas mortas".

Remus ponderou. "Eu apenas estava curioso e tentando trazer um pouco de conhecimento para vocês".

Draco sorriu. "Quer dizer dragão mesmo, senhor".

"Oh, pare de me chamar de senhor".

"Vocês quatro ficarão aqui a noite toda?", Harry perguntou, olhando diretamente para seus pais e padrinhos.

"Nós vamos comer fora ou fazer outra coisa", respondeu Lily. "Está bem?".

Harry abriu um sorriso. "Está ótimo!". **(1)**

"E Morgan estará fora na casa de uma amiga".

Draco não via como era possível, mas o sorriso de Harry cresceu ainda mais. "Brilhante". **(2)**

"Nós não voltaremos muito tarde", continuou Lily.

"Mãe, eu tenho dezoito anos, eu posso agüentar ficar sozinho em casa sem meus pais", comentou Harry, não raivoso, mas divertido.

"Eu sei que você pode. Eu apenas me preocupo".

Harry franziu seu perfeito nariz. "Mãe!".

"Desculpe, eu paro".

"Você apenas tem que se comporta essa noite, Harry", advertiu Sirius, dando a Harry um olhar cheio de significado, com seus olhos ainda rindo. **(3)**

"Eu sempre me comporto", Harry sorriu de volta. "Agora, por mais que eu ame vocês, eu e Draco temos um muito excitante projeto de Inglês para fazer", ele continuou, dessa vez com um não comum tom de sarcasmo em sua voz.

Uma vez fora da cozinha, Harry sorriu para Draco, um sorriso totalmente diferente desta vez, e eles subiram as escadas.

"Desculpe, me por minha família", o moreno se desculpou, chutando a porta de seu quarto. "Eles são mentalmente insanos e não tomaram seus remédios hoje".

Draco riu discretamente e sentou-se na cama de Harry, esticando-se até conseguir ficar com as costas colada na parede desta vez (**NT:** Leve-se em conta que a cama de Harry tem um de seus lados encostado a parede), diferente da primeira vez em que ele esteve naquele quarto quando parecia que ia sumir de tanto que se encolhia.

"Nós realmente iremos fazer o projeto?".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não. De qualquer forma, depois de um dia como hoje, eu não conseguiria me concentrar em seis caras presos em uma ilha". **(4)**

Com um suspiro melodramático, ele jogou-se em sua cama, deitando-se, ficando com as pernas jogadas por cima das longas pernas de Draco.

"Você", ele observou, "é incrivelmente bonitinho".

Harry podia jurar que Draco corara levemente.

"Como você conseguiu ser tão bonito?".

Draco parou para pensar por um momento. "Meu pai é atraente e minha mãe é realmente linda".

"Bem, bom para eles então", riu Harry.

Draco moveu-se levemente, então ele agora estava com as pernas de Harry totalmente sobre ele.

"Harry?"

"Sim..".

"Como sua família e o resto reagiram quando você disse a eles que era gay?"

"Muito bem. Meus pais ficaram um pouco chocados, mas eles aceitaram – quero dizer, você conheceu os melhores amigos deles – e eles disseram contanto que eu seja feliz...".

"E os seus amigos?"

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Harry. "Hermione foi bastante compreensiva, mais ou menos a mesma reação dos meus pais, contanto que eu fosse feliz. E, aparentemente, garotas gostam de ter um melhor amigo gay". **(5)**

"Diz assim um _Will & Grace_", gracejou Draco

"Sim. E, se me lembro bem, Ron reagiu com um _'que merda'_".

"Ele estava zangado?"

"Não, a notícia que eu queria dormir com cara, não o chocou em nada".

"Você tem bons amigos".

"Eu tenho. Você não?"

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Meus amigo na Inglaterra eram... bem, todos com eu".

Harry sentou-se, suas pernas ainda cobrindo as de Draco e olhou para ele. "Como assim?"

Draco sentiu atordoado, sabendo que, naquele momento, ele tinha toda atenção de Harry. Seus olhos esmeraldas estavam fixos em Draco, ansioso em ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

"Fumando, bebendo, tomando algumas pílulas". Draco olhou para Harry, procurando algum tipo de choque ou desgosto.

Uma vez que só encontrou o que já havia visto antes, o loiro continuou. "Há um grupo nosso... seis ou sete, eu acho. Ficamos bebendo, enchendo a cara, passando o dia todo bêbados. Trocando de amantes ao acaso, sem se importar a quantidade". **(6)**

Draco esfregou sua nuca, coisa que Harry tinha notado que Draco fazia quando estava nervoso ou desconfortável com algo.

"Foi por isso que fui chutado da minha antiga escola".

"Você foi expulso?"

Draco concordou. "Me pegaram com uma garota em cima de uma mesa de professor. Eles não encontraram desculpa melhor".

Harry sorriu levemente. "Concordo com isso. Então, você veio para cá?"

"Mais ou menos. Meus me mandaram viver com meu tio".

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que?"

"Por que eu fui pego".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Todas as pessoas que conhecia – meus amigos – eram todos crianças como eu. Crianças de pessoas ricas e poderosas. Nestes círculos sociais, se você faz parte, os filhos podem fazer o que eles querem, e eu digo _qualquer coisa_. Contanto que eles não sejam pegos".

"E você foi?"

"Ser pego resulta em escândalos públicos".

"Oh".

"Então, meus pais praticamente me rejeitaram e me mandaram viver com meu tio Sev".

"Eu não entendo como pessoas podem... rejeitar seus próprios filhos".

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. "Você vem de uma família que ama você incondicionalmente. Na minha família e nas famílias das pessoas que conheço, não há nada incondicionalmente. Toda nossa maldita arvore genealógica é baseada em malditas circunstâncias".

Harry viu Draco se tornar mais e mais agitado e transtornado. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele removeu suas pernas de cima de Draco e encostou-se na parede próximo de Draco. Então, devagar ele envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura de Draco e o puxou para mais perto.

"Eu sinto muito", murmurou Draco, escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço de Harry.

"Por que?", perguntou Harry, esfregando as costas de Draco com as pontas dos dedos, escorregando eles por baixo da camisa dele.

"Por ficar choramingando sobre sua família e outras coisas".

"Não se desculpe. Eu não ligo".

Harry levantou o queixo de Draco gentilmente.

"Eu quero saber tudo o que há sobre você".

Draco abriu as pernas de Harry, o moreno ainda estava com os braços em volta de sua cintura. Vagarosamente, mas ainda incerto, o garoto de olhos azuis avançou sobre Harry gentilmente pressionando seus lábios contra os de Harry.

Puxando Draco para ficar mais próximo, Harry correu sua língua sobre o lábio inferior de Draco.

Draco gemeu baixinho, abrindo sua boca, permitindo que Harry gentilmente deslizasse sua língua para dentro de sua boca.

Massageando a língua de Draco com a sua e se deliciando com a resposta que Draco dava a ela, Harry deslizou suas mão mais uma vez para dentro da blusa de Draco.

De repente, veio o som da porta se abrindo e um engasgo chocado após. "Oh , meu Deus, eu sinto muito".

----------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**------------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Desculpa pela demora, mas eu estava em prova e naum tinha tempo. Mas agora estou de volta.

Eu vou adiantar bastante essa fic porque já tenho outra maravilhosa em vista. E para as leitoras de "Me chame de Sr. Potter", ela também será atualizada, senão hoje, no mais tardar amanhã.

Quero agradecer as todas as minhas TREZE REVIEWS!!! Mas também quero elogiar algumas de minhas leitoras, que escrevem algumas das minha fics favoritas:

**Patty** – Não teve o que você queria, mais teve beijo!!!

**Bárbara G.** – Não tenho culpa dos capítulos serem pequenos, mas muito obrigado mesmo pelo elogio, eu amo escrever PS.

**Ia-Chan** – Meu pc naum ligava de jeito nenhum, aí descobriram que foi a fonte que queimou, então sem fonte ele entrou em coma profundo..rsrsrs (totalmente sem nexo, eu sei)

**Li Morgan** – Não foi bem um ataque, mas dessa vez foi iniciativa do Draco. Fiquei super feliz de você preferir minha tradução ao original, também, se você fosse ler o original eu perderia uma leitora! **E por você dedicar uma fic a mim, este capítulo é dedicado a você**. Pode ter certeza que sempre lerei suas fics!!!

**Ana Granger Potter** – Quero seu review em todos os capítulos, hein? Muito obrigado por fazer propaganda da minha fic.

**MissLizzy** – Se você gostou da conversa entre Harry e Mione, então ficou super feliz com a reação dela ao saber que ele era gay. Nessa não tem mpreg, mas na que eu já estou começando a traduzir tem... Estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês. E não esquece de atualizar as suas fics, senão eu realmente para de atualizar Ava Adore e todos vão culpar você!

**Morticia Sheldon** – Fala, sumida. Cadê a continuação de suas traduções??? Você ta pior do que eu!! Rsrsrsrs. Sobre a gravidez, vai ficar para os próximos caps... Mas vê se dá um sinal de vida!!

**Marck Evans** – Hahahaha. Eu acho que o Harry sabe sobre prevenção, mas eu só quis dizer que ele não corre o risco de engravidar ou engravidar alguém. O Draco vai se mostrar muito ciumento!!!

**Dana Norram** – Eu tenho que confessar que Sirius e Remus são o meu segundo casal favorito, só perde mesmo do DxH. E me explica o que é aquela fic NICOTINA??? É tudo de bom!!!

**Dark Wolf** – Dessa vez eu falhei na rapidez da atualização, mas não quer dizer que desistirei. Na cena deles indo ao parque pela segunda vez, é que antes eles estavam na quadra de basquete, e eles começaram a caminhar, e assim foram até parar no parque. E a dos lábios, eu que quando você está em sintonia com a pessoa, você entende tudo o que ela diz, seja pelo olhar, pelos lábios sem som, por gestos. Bem eu acho isso, mas sempre diga quando você naum entender alguma coisa.

**Serim** – me apresenta o seu amigo, pois estou precisando muito de alguém com quem eu possa chorar as mágoas...rsrsrs. Quanto ao Draco ser compreensivo, não se engane a primeira vista. Desculpe por estar escrito que tinha Slash e não tinha eu nem tinha reparado...Desculpa mesmo.

**Windy Potter** – Não é só você que quer esse Harry, mais da metade dos leitores e o Draco também!!! Rsrs.

**Susu** – Nessa fic o Harry realmente é uma pessoa muito resolvida.

PS:

**(1) **– Será que o Harry está querendo todo mundo fora só para ficar com o Draco???

**(2) – **Imagina se não é isso!!!!!!!!

**(3) **– Sirius entendeu muito bem o porque de Harry querer ficar sozinho!!! Também quem não gostaria de ficar sozinho com esse Deus loiro????

**(4) **– harry está falando sobre o livro que eles escolheram para fazer o trabalho.

**(5) **– ainda mais se ele for parecido com o Harry!!!

**(6) **– Um verdadeiro devasso!!

E por hoje é só pessoal!!

Beijos


	15. Chegada

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque a J. K. não quis me dar!!

* * *

**15. Chegada**

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito!", exclamou uma voz feminina.

"Oh, meu olhos, meus lindos olhos!", gemeu uma segunda voz, está masculina.

Draco praticamente saltou do colo de Harry, ficando em pé ao lado da cama totalmente embaraçado. Suas bochechas tornavam se rosas enquanto ele olhava fixamente o chão.

Harry continuou sentado em sua cama, estando meio entre embaraçado e meio que achando divertido, resultando de tudo isso uma careta.

Parados na porta de Harry, uma muito chocada Hermione e um igualmente chocado Ron.

"Eu posso ajuda-los?", perguntou Harry arrastando as palavras como uma piada, fazendo o seu melhor para disfarçar seu embaraço.

Hermione ainda estava boquiaberta e Ron ainda cobria seus olhos com as mãos.

"Um... Harry... Eu queria apenas falar com você... você sabe...", gaguejou Hermione.

Imediatamente, Harry parou de brincar e andou até Hermione, pegando as mãos dela com as suas.

"E?"

Hermione sorriu. "Alarme falso".

Harry riu alto enquanto abraçava apertado Hermione. "Nunca mais me assuste assim outra vez".

Ele a soltou e deu um passo para trás, olhando severamente para ela e Ron. "E de agora em diante, você dois tomem cuidado".

Ron deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto Hermione apenas concordava.

"Desculpa atrapalhar vocês. Nós iremos agora", desculpou-se Hermione.

"Espere-", começou Harry.

Ele virou-se para olhar para Draco, que concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Meus pais vão sair, então vocês dois podem ficar aqui se quiserem. Nós pediremos pizza, veremos um filme... apenas curtir um pouco".

Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares.

"Ok, tudo bem".

Uma hora depois e todos os quatro estavam sentados na sala de vídeo dos Potter (1). Ron e Hermione deitados abraçados no sofá azul, enquanto Harry e Draco estavam sentados no chão em frente a eles **(2)**,o loiro com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Harry, quase que timidamente.

"Não querendo ser rude, mas que merda estamos assistindo?", Ron exclamou de repente.

Harry riu com gosto. "Kate e Leopold". (3)

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei. Escolhi por acaso". Harry moveu a cabeça de Draco e levantou-se. "Vou fazer alguma coisa para gente comer". **(4)**

"Eu vou te ajudar", Draco ofereceu-se, seguindo Harry para fora da sala.

Uma vez na cozinha, Harry pegou a mão de Draco e o beijou levemente em seus rosados lábios. Draco entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry e o beijou de volta, deslizando sua língua pela boca do outro garoto, tornando-se mais confiante cada vez que eles se beijavam.

Largando a mão do loiro, Harry colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de Draco, apertando o bem contra o seu corpo.

Pálidos braços envolveram o percoço de Harry, fazendo com que suas bocas ficassem mais coladas. Dando um gemido, Draco pressionou seu corpo ainda mais contra o de Harry.

Ele deslizou sua mão para dentro da camisa de Harry, tentando levanta-la.

Harry se afastou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não. Eu quero fazer isso devagar".

"O que aconteceu mais cedo não foi devagar", ponderou Draco.

"Eu sei. Apenas... isto é novo para você e... eu realmente gosto de você e não quero arruinar isso por estar indo muito rápido".

Draco sorriu para Harry, feliz por Harry realmente gostar dele e preocupar-se com ele. Ele depositou um selinho na bpca de Harry.

"Ótima idéia".

----------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**--------------------------------------------------------

Oi, gente.

Como tinha prometido, não demorei a postar.

Hoje é um dia muito feliz para mim, pois finalmente consegui tirar minha carteira de motorista. A minha irmã disse que o primeiro poste que eu ver, é meu... Ela é tão sem graça... rsrsrs

Quero agradecer as minhas maravilhosas reviews. Eu recebi 15 REVIEWS. Bati meu recorde por capítulo. FELIZ! FELIZ!!!!! Especialmente a:

**Ana G. Potter **– Está fic não esta terminada mais já têm 37 capítulos postados então ainda há muita coisa para acontecer. Sua fic está postada aqui no ?

**Serim** – Essa descrição de Sirius é da autora, então não é minha culpa. Nesse cap mostra que foi o inconveniente... rsrs

**Nostalgi Camp** – Obrigada pela review.

**Marck Evans** – Todos os leitores são da mesma opinião que você ! rsrsrs

**Fabi-Chan** – Fico muito feliz em saber que essa fica mudou sua opinião sobre UA e eu já tenho uma outra ótima, esperando que eu adiante bem essa fic...

**Dana Norram** – Pode fazer o favor de fazer a continuação de Nicotina.

**Youko Julia Yagami** – As duas fics estão sendo atualizadas hoje.

**Baby Potter** – Acho que você não achou esse capítulo interessante, não é?

**Shinning Light** – Obrigada pela review.

**Bárbara G**. – Sim, Sirius e Remus são namorados, sim. Não exagera, não demorei uma eternidade, foi só meio século...rsrsrs

**Ia-Chan** – Pode contar essa história de flagas que você presenciou e protagonizou porque ficquei muito curiosa, se vc quiser pode mandar pelo meu e-mail, mas pelo amor de Deus me conta!!! Rsrsrsrs.

**Dark Wolf 03** - Eu não sei como fui nas provas, já que o boletim só sai em janeiro. Nesse cap explicou quem foi que os flagrou.

**Susu** – rsrsrsrs. Obrigada pela review.

**Patty** – Harry também não é virgem. De onde você tirou essa idéia? Rsrsrs. Só vão mencionar Sirius e Remus.

**Milla Malfoy** – Você nunca tinha comentado essa fic, mas fiquei super feliz por saber que você gostou dessa fic o suficiente para aceitar o fato da fic ser slash. Muito abrigada mesmo pela review.

**PS:**

**(1)** – Os Potter são tão chiques que tem sala de vídeo. rsrsrsrs

**(2) **– Onde já se viu isso? O Dono da casa sentado no chão, enquanto os amigos deitados no sofá.....

**(3)** – Comentário Inútil: Eu amo o Hugh Jackman, ele é simplesmente tudo de bom!!!!

**(4) **– Diz que o Harry não é o anfitrião perfeito????

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	16. Amor vs Sexo

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, porque a J. K. não quis me dar!!

**N/A:** Este capítulo é Draco POV...talvez não seja o que vocês acham sobre os pensamentos de Draco, mas a história é minha e eu este POV é o que eu acho....

Aqui vamos nós...

**16. Amor versus Sexo

* * *

**

Amor é uma coisa complicada. Eu acho sexo uma coisa muito mais simples. Você encontra alguém, divide alguns detalhes, dá algumas risadas, alguns beijos aqui e ali, vai para um quarto qualquer **(1)**, tira as roupas, faz ela gritar enquanto você é prazerosamente satisfeito **(2)**, vai embora e acabou. Se você quiser ter outro encontro, você liga para ela. Se não, você apenas parte para a próxima noite.

Ou isto é só comigo? Há alguma coisa muito, muito errada comigo?

Parece que sim.

Se eu for ser realmente honesto, a razão deu eu achar o amor complicado é que eu não o entendo. Eu não sei o que é senti-lo. Eu tenho absolutamente certeza que nunca estive apaixonado. Quero dizer, todas as garotas com que eu estive toda minha vida, apenas foram porque eu as achava bonitas, ou engraçadas, ou boas na cama.

Talvez isto seja ser um pouco superficial.

Mas, o que é o amor?

Parecer apenas ser uma palavra que nós soltamos por aí. Eu amo aquela banda, eu amo aquele filme, eu amo aquela blusa, bla, blá, blá...

Isto é tudo o que o amor é? Gostar muito de alguma coisa ou alguém?

Mas, então... há muita diferença entre amor pelos pais e amor de amante. A amor pelos amigos.

Veja, amor é complicado. Não faz nenhum sentido. Para eu entender e aceitar as coisas, elas precisam fazer sentindo. Este é o jeito que minha cabeça funciona. Culpe os meus pais, eu tenho que ter uma prova, um fato e uma evidência para tudo e tudo têm que fazer sentido. Por isso eu não gosto de certos filmes – eles não fazem nenhum sentido e isso me frustra.

É por isso que continuo afirmando.

Eu apenas acho que sexo é mais simples. É puro instinto animal e não há nada que precise entender – está gravado em nós desde o nascimento **(3)**. De novo, culpe os pais. Eu endento o sexo. O sexo dificilmente é contestado.

Eu nunca estive apaixonado, nem nunca tive sentimentos com o amor relacionados. Talvez eu seja imunizado contra isso, quem sabe.

Mas com Harry. Com Harry, sinto tudo diferente. E, possivelmente pela primeira vez, eu não esteja falando de sexo.

Principalmente porque nós não atravessamos essa ponte ainda. Harry quer ir devagar, o que é muito amável e meigo, mas, merda... eu quero transar!

Eu constantemente estou pensando nele, tudo o que eu vejo ou prove ou cheire ou qualquer outra coisa, eu relaciono com Harry. Como no outro dia, tio Sev estava ouvindo uma canção do Elvis e eu imaginei Elvis cantando aquela canção com sapatos de camurça azul... Harry não tem sapatos de camurça azul, mas ele tem sapatos azuis.

Viu?

Um pouco trágico realmente.

Quando eu sei que eu estou indo ver Harry, eu fico excitado, como se borboletas voassem no meu estômago e me sinto um pouco doente, mas é a doença "eu-não-sei-o-que-vai-acontecer", como quando você está numa corrida e você querendo sair, mas está preso e não está completamente certo se queria mesmo correr. **(4)**

Eu acho que estou me tornando mais trágico a cada momento.

E então, quando eu realmente vejo o Harry e passo algum tempo com ele, é como se as borboletas procriasse loucamente mais e mais e de novo e agora elas e suas centenas de bebês borboletas fazem uma grande rave em meu estômago.

Oh, deus.

------------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-------------------------------------------

Oi, gente...

Esse capítulo é tudo de bom, não??? O draquinho tão confuso!!!! Eu o adoro confuso!!!

Não sei se vocês estão percebendo, mas estou sempre postando as quintas... Isso irá ser sempre... caso não consiga postar na quinta, no máximo na sexta as fics estarão no ar, a não ser que eu morra!! Mas eu ainda estou jovem, não acham? Rsrsrs

Como vocês foram muito bonzinhos e deixaram reviews, falarei o título do próximo cap: **Fincando Íntimos**. Então, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer?????

Estou postando hoje minha nova fic: **Harry Potter e as Crianças do Futuro!!! **Por favor leiam e me digam se vcoês gostaram... Tem muito Draco e Harry e.... filhos!!!!!Os filhos de todo mundo aparecem na escola. Grandes confusões estão por vir....

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Ana G. Potter** – eu não consegui achar sua fic... está com que nick?

**Serim** – SIRIUS RULES!!!!

**Baby Potter** – até que não tem muita enrolação em Ava Adore, você vai ver no próximo capítulo!

**Ia-Chan** – Sniff.. eu queria tanto saber... perdoa os dois vai....

**Fabi-Chan** – A fic do Gundam Wing AC chamada "Uma nova vida" é sou??? Obrigada

**Milla Malfoy** – Cuidado senão sua mãe vai mandar te internar...rsrsrs

**Caly** – Prazeres da carne??? Essa foi boa... Como você adivinhou? Eu também amo meus comentários...rs. Tipo assim, vai ter slash na sua fic nova???? Olha a tarada!!!!rsrsrs

**Louise Black – **Foi seu primeiro comentário sim, mas só perdôo se você daqui para frente, mandar review em todos os caps.. tudo bem?

**Pipa** – Obrigada pela sua primeira review.

**Doug** – Obrigada pela sua primeira review...

**Dana Norram** – Pode a senhora já começar a escrever essa continuação, senão não terá atualização de nenhumas de minhas traduções e todos irão atrás de você! Eu Adoro o PODER!!!!! HAHAHAHA

**PS:**

**(1)** – Quarto? Para que quarto???? Com Draco qualquer lugar serve? Vocês não concordam?

**(2)** – Meu deus!!! Sem palavras.........................................

**(3)** – Isso é verdade. A única coisa que todo mundo nasce sabendo fazer é sexo!

(4) – Desculpem a falta de sentido, mas não há realmente sentido!


	17. Ficando Íntimos

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens são meus, porque a J. K. não quis me dar!!

* * *

**N/A:** Um aviso: há um pouco de slash nesse capítulo!

* * *

**18. Ficando Íntimos**

Harry e Draco estavam deitados lado a lado, as mãos entrelaçadas, algumas vezes falando, algumas não, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro.

O quarto de Draco era muito diferente do de Harry que, em cada cantinho escondido ou não, estava repleto de objetos com valores sentimentais para ele, já o de Draco não era muito diferente de um quarto de hotel. As paredes tinham cor creme sujo e possuía um carpete azul escuro. A cama fora empurrada contra uma parede e do outro lado livre da cama tinha uma cômoda de gavetas e algumas prateleiras. As prateleiras possuíam um CD player, centenas de Cds, algumas revistas e alguns livros e uma velha caneca.

A colcha da cama era azul claro e possuía o cheiro característico de Draco. Na verdade, isso parecia ser a única coisa pessoal no quarto. Para alguém que se vestia e agia tão rebeldemente, Draco era muito asseado.

Para o grande alívio de Harry, o tio de Draco, Sr. Snape, passaria duas noites fora em um curso e, por isso não tinha ninguém para perturbar os dois garotos. Severus havia deixado a geladeira cheia de comida, algum dinheiro caso precisasse comprar algo e severas instruções de não explodir nada, não quebrar nada, não pôr fogo em nada, enfim não fazer nada que terminasse em um hospital.

Todas essas coisas, Draco havia explicado a Harry, já haviam ocorrido nas vezes que Draco havia sido deixado sozinho em casa.

"Coincidências e acidentes", Draco tinha dito displicentemente.

Harry sorria enquanto Draco acariciava seus cabelos negros.

"Em que você está pensando?"

Levantando sua mão para acariciar a bochecha de Draco, Harry respondeu, "Você".

Draco sorriu serenamente e depositou um inocente beijo na boca de Harry. Contudo, o beijo rapidamente se tornou algo muito menos inocente.

Harry deslizou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, puxando o loiro para mais perto dele, deslizando sua língua para dentro de sua boca.

Draco gemeu e se moveu, sentando com uma perna em cada lado do quadril de Harry **(1)**, ficando pôr cima do garoto de olhos verdes. Ele deslizou suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Harry e começou a arranhar suavemente o peito dele com suas unhas, mandando ondas de prazeres ao corpo de Harry.

"Sente-se", Draco gemeu contra a boca de Harry.

Harry, que não estava em condições de argüir, obedientemente sentou-se e permitiu que Draco despisse sua camisa verde escura.

Draco o empurrou de volta a cama, até que ficasse encostado nela e começou a depositar pequenos e quentes beijos pela mandíbula, pescoço e peito de Harry. Com seus dentes, ele puxava o anel prata do mamilo de Harry, sorrindo com satisfação quando isso provocou um pequeno engasgo do outro garoto.

Seguindo em frente, ele continuou a fazer uma trilha de beijos ardentes até o cós da calça de Harry. Ele correu sua língua da esquerda para direita por cima da calça, amando controle que ele tinha sobre o garoto moreno enquanto esse, se contorcia.

Draco desabotoou a calça jeans de Harry e abaixou o zíper com os dentes. Harry levantou seu quadril, para Draco retirar seu jeans completamente e o juntar em uma pilha no chão com a camisa de Harry.

Vagarosamente, ele beijou desde o pé de Harry até voltar a sua boxers, apreciando especialmente a resposta que obteve quando ele moveu sua língua por trás do joelho de Harry **(2)**.

Draco arrancou a boxers preta de Harry e sentou-se em seus calcanhares absorvendo a visão à sua frente – Harry Potter – nu – em sua cama.

Draco voltou a depositar beijos dentro da coxa de Harry, até que Harry pôde sentir a respiração quente de Draco em seu membro ereto.

O loiro correu sua língua por todo o comprimento do membro de Harry, para depois circular a glande.

Ele ouviu Harry inspirar bruscamente, e levantando sua cabeça, ele viu os olhos do outro garoto quase fechados, apenas uma linha verde se via entre seus cílios.

"Harry, abra seus olhos e olhe para mim".

Com o que parecia um grande esforço, Harry abriu seus olhos enquanto Draco engolfava sem membro **(3)**.

"Merda!", ele exclamou.

Draco suavemente deslizou o pênis de Harry por entre seus dentes, para depois toma-lo todo em sua boca outra vez.

Harry agarrou um punhado dos cabelos loiros de Draco com uma mão, enquanto a outra tateava cegamente tentando achar a cabeceira da cama de Draco, para que pudesse se segurar em algo.

Draco deu um pequeno gemido, quase fazendo Harry gozar ao escutar.

"Draco, eu vou gozar", arfou Harry.

Draco não se moveu, o que Harry esperava que ele fizesse, apenas deu outro gemido.

Aquilo bastou para Harry. Ele derramou sua semente no fundo na garganta de Draco, que engoliu o líquido salgado com um sorriso no rosto.

A mão de Harry ainda permanecia nos cabelos de Draco, então este o puxou para cima e pressionou seus lábios contra os do loiro, provando a si mesmo na boca de Draco.

"Wow", suspirou a garoto de cabelos escuros.

Draco sorriu, desenhando pequenos círculos no peito de Harry.

"Eu de repente percebi que eu estou nu e você ainda está completamente vestido".

Dando de ombros, Draco tirou todas suas roupas e depois entrou debaixo das cobertas, onde Harry já estava.

Entrelaçando de novo seus dedos com os de Draco, Harry levou a mão de Draco à boca e a beijou.

"Você sabe o que eu não entendo?"

Draco bocejou. "O que?"

"Mau hálito matinal".

----------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora---------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas

Eu sei que disse que ia atualizar toda quinta mas aconteceu um problema aqui em casa. Minhas irmãs sofreram um acidente de carro, mas estão em casa. EU tive que fazer tudo de faxineira a enfermeira... rsrsr... Mas fiz o meu melhor para tentar não deixar vocês esperando, então se encontrarem um erro, me avisem para que eu possa conserta-los.

Eu estou um pouco decepcionada com meus leitores, eu acho que vocês não estão mais gostando da fic, pois a cada capítulo as reviews diminuem. Vocês não gostam mais, é isso? Se for me avisem que eu paro!

**Gente, por favor, leiam meu novo bebê : HP e as Crianças do Futuro. Eu tenho certeza que vocês não irão se arrepender.**

Meu agradecimentos:

**Ia-Chan** – esse capítulo foi só para mostrar o que o Draco estava pensando sobre a situação dele com Harry...

**Youko Julia Yagami** – que fic das crianças? As do futuro ou Me Chame de Sr, Potter? Não vale mandar review de duas fics em uma.... rsrsrs

**Nostalgi Camp **– Obrigado pela review.

**Baby Potter **– Calma, o Harry vai sofrer, e muito... Você muito apressada e já quis ler a cena em inglês... tem que esperar eu atualizar, senão você não vai mais querer ler minha tradução... beijos...

**Serim** – Se você disse que ia ter um treco pois eu só ia postar quinta, você já deve ter enfartado por eu postar na madrugada de sábado... rsrsrs

**Fabi-Chan** – Que confusão a sua review.... eu acho que você se empolgou demais ao saber da cena entre Draco e Harry, espero que você não tenha tido um ataque... rsrsrs.

**Bárbara G**. – Eu acho que ninguém passou bem, depois de ler o capítulo anterior..rsrs

**Dana Norram** – Eu ainda to esperando a continuação de Nicotina...

**Marck Evans** – Calma, logo, logo, ele admite... rsrsrs

**PS:**

**(1) **– Só um comentário sobre a língua inglesa: para essa parte que Draco senta em cima de Harry, em inglês essa frase toda é apenas um verbo. Sem sacanagem eles conjugam verbo para qualquer coisa... Desculpem o comentário sem nexo..rsrs

**(2)** – Cada um tem sua zona erógena preferida, mas convenhamos que atrás do joelho é meio estranho, não?

**(3)** – Não sei porque, mas gosto dessa palavra: "engolfar". Acho o som interessante... e também gosto do significado: "entranhar-se, meter-se profundamente; dedicar-se com ardor". Nada a ver, é apenas devaneio.

E por hoje é só pessoal. Até a próxima.

Beijos.


	18. Descobertos!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu!!!!

* * *

**18. Descobertos**

Harry observava Draco enquanto esse dormia, suas pernas estavam enroscadas, um braço de Draco estava em cima do estômago de Harry e sua cabeça estava em cima do outro braço. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do garoto loiro. Ele parecia um anjinho.

Totalmente inocente.

Mas depois do que Draco tinha feito, ele era tudo, menos inocente.

E Harry não conseguia se impedir triste por Draco quando ele lhe contou sobre sua família. Harry sempre foi cercado por pessoas que o amavam e que cuidavam dele, enquanto Draco só tinha aqueles que o toleravam, que o usavam ou quem ele usava.

Harry sentia que estava se apaixonando por Draco. Por isso que ele quis esperar. Ele não queria arruinar tudo com sexo. Ele queria que quando eles fizessem, que fosse mais que sexo.

Draco suspirou e se aconchegou mais no peito de Harry. Harry sentia que poderia ficar ali pra sempre – apenas os dois juntos. Mas eles não podiam. Parecia que, foi o que Draco disse, que os pais do loiro, sua família e amigos nunca aceitariam os dois juntos.

Além disso, eles teriam que, uma hora ou outro, comer, beber, fazer xixi **(1)**, tomar banho e etc.

"Ei, lindo".

Draco tinha acordado, sorrindo docemente para ele, seus olhos abertos, fixos no moreno.

"Ei".

"Eu poderia me acostumar a isso", bocejou Draco, se espreguiçando.

"Eu também", suspirou Harry, esfregando sua testa contra o pescoço de Draco.

Draco riu, se contorcendo. "Isso faz cócegas".

"Verdade?", riu Harry.

"O qu-?", começou Draco, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Harry sentou em cima de seu quadril e logo estava lhe fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Draco riu mais ainda, incapaz de respirar **(2)**, seus olhos se enchiam d'água e suas costelas começavam a doer.

De repente, a porta se abriu e parado lá estava...

"Tio Sev!"

"Sr. Snape!"

Em um segundo, Harry praticamente saltou de cima de Draco e cobriu-se completamente com a coberta, só deixando de fora um pequeno tufo de cabelo.

Draco estava mudo, puxou a coberta para cobrir seu quadril **(3)**, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para seu tio ou para Harry.

Severus também parecia não saber o que dizer, ficou lá parado, encarando sem piscar para seu sobrinho e um de seus alunos.

"O que você está fazendo em casa?", perguntou Draco. "Eu pensei que você só voltasse amanhã à noite".

"Acabou mais cedo, alguém ficou doente", respondeu Severus, parecendo meio tonto.

Um estranho silêncio encheu o quarto, quase ensurdecendo Draco (N/T: Está certo, mesmo que possa soar estranho!). Ele tateou por debaixo das coberta procurando pela mão de Harry, quando a achou, ele a apertou tentando passar alguma segurança.

"Ehhh, é melhor eu ir desfazer as malas", murmurou Severus, deixando o quarto e fechando a porta quando saiu.

"Harry, você já pode sair daí agora", Draco disse calmamente.

"Não", respondeu Harry com a voz abafada pela coberta. "Eu nunca sairei daqui".

Draco rodou os olhos. "Ah, claro. Porque ficar nu na minha cama realmente irá melhorar as coisas".

A cabeça de Harry reapareceu, suas bochechas estavam coradas. "Parecia uma coisa boa a se fazer até você dizer isso".

O loiro beijou a testa de Harry, e então, relutantemente, saiu da cama, buscando por sua cueca e seu jeans.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir falar com ele", Draco suspirou.

"Nós? Por que nós? **(4)** Você!... você é sobrinho dele. Por que eu tenho que falar com ele?"

"Por que ele nos viu juntos na cama. É melhor você ir falar com ele também, para que ele não ache que você me forçou a fazer alguma coisa ou vice-versa".

Com relutância, Harry saiu da cama e pegou sua roupa.

"Venha", disse Draco pegando na mão de Harry e meio que o arrastando pelas as escadas.

Severus estava sentado na cozinha; suas mãos seguravam uma xícara pela metade de chá. Ele levantou os olhos quando ouviu passos nas escadas. Segundos depois, os dois garotos entraram na cozinha.

"Olá".

"Tio Sev, eu e Harry temos que falar com você".

"Severus concordou. "Sentem-se. Vocês aceitariam chá?"

Draco e Harry sacudiram a cabeça em negativa.

"Olhe, eu sei que você não esperava ver... aquilo", Draco disse, desesperado para dizer aquilo ante que seu nervosismo o impedisse, "mas eu tenho dezoito e eu realmente gosto do Harry e eu acho que ele também gosta de mim, então... sim".

'_Que final idiota'_, ele pensou.

"Você está certo, Draco, de todas as coisas que eu esperava ver quando voltasse, o que eu vi não foi uma delas", Severus respondeu calmamente, "Mas... você está totalmente certo quanto ao fato de você ter dezoito e que você não é mais uma criança. E você não é meu filho".

Draco parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Severus levantou sua mão para impedi-lo.

"Draco, se você está feliz, então não me importo com quem seja, seja homem ou mulher. Apenas quero que você esteja feliz e a salvo".

Draco deu um enorme sorriso. "Obrigado".

"Eu posso falar a sós com Harry?"

O sorriso de Draco desapareceu e ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Claro. Harry, eu estarei lá em cima, ok?"

"Ok".

Assim que o loiro foi embora, Harry sentou-se nervosamente em um cadeira, agora ele estava sozinho com seu professor de Química, que é tio do seu novo namorado e que o pegou na cama nu com Draco... não podia sair nada de bom daquilo.

"Harry, eu conheço você e não estou falando como seu professor de Química te aterrorizando para que você preste atenção na aula, eu to dizendo que sei que você é um bom garoto e Draco parece gostar muito de você".

"Eu sinto o mesmo, senhor", respondeu Harry, olhando para mesa.

"Bom".

"Eu não vou machucar o Draco, senhor. Eu nunca faria nada que o ferisse".

Severu sorriu ao ouvir ao ouvir isso. "Eu não duvido disso". Ele acabou de tomar seu chá. "O que eu acho que não significa muito já que eu não sou o pai do Draco, eu sou apenas o meio irmão dele, mas, mesmo assim, eu fico feliz que ele tenha alguém que cuide dele. Alguém que o mantenha com os pés no chão".

Com isso, Harry sorriu. "Eu irei fez isso, senhor. E sua aprovação significa muito para o Draco. Ele não diz, mas ele admira muito o senhor".

"Obrigado, Harry".

Harry ofereceu a Severus um pequeno sorriso, com o qual o homem mais velho concordou, sinalizando o final da conversa. Harry rapidamente se dirigiu a escada e foi para o quarto de Draco.

Draco estava sentado em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas, mordendo seu dedão. Quando viu Harry entrar no quarto, ele pulou da acama e parou em pé na frente do moreno.

"O que aconteceu?"

Harry apenas sorriu. "Seu tio é realmente um cara legal".

---------------------------------------------Nota Da Tradutora----------------------------------------------

Oi, gente.

Já começo pedindo mil desculpas, mas é que estou realmente muito ocupada. E não tive tempo para traduzir, então, desculpas de novo. Eu quero tentar adiantar bastante as traduções, pois logo irá começar as aulas na faculdade e ficarei sem tempo para isso, mas podem ter certeza que farei o meu melhor...

Agradecimentos:

**Serim** – que isso, você ficou tão ansiosa se não você vai ter um infarto e não vai ler o final da fic... rsrsrs. O Draco aprende muito rápido... A tradução da frase no final do capitulo esta certa.

Patty – É claro que é real!! Tudo isso aconteceu!!!!

**Youko Julia Yagami** – Até os mais lindos do mundo tem bafo matinal.... rsrsrs

**Baby Potter** – Você é uma pessoa muito impaciente... rsrs

**Doug** – Eu faço o máximo para atualizar mais rápido do que eu posso...

**Dana Norram** – EU QUERO A CONTINUAÇÃO!!!!

**Susu** – Caraca, maior sorte tua estar na praia e nós aqui morrendo de calor... eu também j;a recebi um e-mail desse.

**Fabi-Chan** – Esse capitulo matou sua curiosidade???? Mas não é por causa das férias não, pois as minhas outras traduções têm mais reviews que essa.

**Ana G. Potter** – Não, a autora parou no capitulo 37....

**Milla Malfoy** – Eu adoro quando pessoas que não leiam slash, gostam de ler minhas traduções.. fico muito feliz...

**Nostalgi Camp** – Por favor deixe reviews em todas.rsrsrsr

**PiPa **– Eu amo escrever esses comentários....

**Ana G. Potter **– Eu não vou parar, só fiquei triste pela falta de reviews.

**PS:**

**(1)** – Não tenho culpa, ta escrito assim em inglês, e eu achei melhor deixar como no original, pois é verdade quando você vai ao banheiro você vai fazer xixi... rsrsrs totalmente nojento, mas..rsrsrs

**(2)** – O Harry quer brincar ou matar o namorado?

**(3)** - Uma pergunta básica: É quadril ou quadris??? Eu sempre pensei que era no singular, mas vejo muita gente usando no plural, então fiquei na dúvida... Alguém sabe me responder???

**(4)** – Na hora do bem bom, tudo maravilha, mas na hora de encarar o Sev fica se borrando todo. Aproveita-se do sobrinho, mas não quer falar com o tio? Tsc, tsc, tsc ... fiquei decepcionada com o Harry…

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos...


	19. Morte Do Caixeiro Viajante

**17.01.2013 - Capítulo Repostado, com algumas alterações.**

* * *

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

* * *

**19. ****MORTE DO CAIXEIRO VIAJANTE**

****  
"Empurre, Harry."

"Estou empurrando."

"Ah, ok. Um pouco mais, um pouco mais, um pouco mais-"

"Dray, é o máximo que pode ir."

"Bem, tenho certeza que poderia ir um pouco mais..."

"Está tudo bem para você, mas isso está realmente me machucando."

"Você é um covarde. Não, espere, volte um pouco."

"Eu lhe disse que não,você não gostaria que isso fosse tão longe."

"Oh, cale a boca."

Harry levantou-se e esfregou as costas. "Se você quisermover mais essa maldita TV, faça você mesmo."

Draco revirou os olhos de onde estava sentado no sofá. "Mas você é muito mais forte do que eu." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e soprou um beijo para Harry.

Harry sorriu e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Draco, trazendo o loiro para seus braços. "Você é um idiota preguiçoso".

Draco sorriu languidamente enquanto Harry envolvia seu peito com os braços. "Provavelmente."

A porta da sala se abriu e Severo entrou, carregando uma tigela de pipoca e algumas latas de coca.

"Eu trouxe isto para vocês." Ele explicou, colocando-os sobre a mesa.

"Obrigado!" Respondeu Harry educadamente.

"Obrigado, Tio Sev. Você quer sentar e assistir com a gente?"

"O que vocês estão vendo?"

"Silêncio dos Inocentes." Respondeu Draco, sorrindo.

Severo estremeceu. "Não, obrigado, não gosto de assistir a esse filme."

O telefone tocou na cozinha.

"Eu vou atender. Aproveitem o filme."

O homem de cabelos escuros saiu da sala e Draco beijou o queixo de Harry.

"Viu, ele não é tão ruim assim."

"Devo admitir que ele é um cara legal, mas ainda tenho medo de professores."

"E o Sr. Lupin?"

"Remus não é meu professor."

"Hmm".

Eles se ajeitaram para assistir ao filme, mas só tinham chegado os créditos de abertura quando Severus chamou Draco à cozinha. Normalmente Draco teria ignorado o chamado, mas, havia algo na voz de Severo que soara tão urgente que ele se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha.

"O que foi?"

Severo sentou-se à mesa com o semblantesombrio. "Eu acho que você deveria sentar-se, Draco."

Draco sentou-se à mesa. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Era a Marie no telefone."

Marie era a idosa governanta dos pais de Draco.

"E?"

"Draco, seu pai teve um ataque cardíaco."

"Que? Mas, ele estava bem da última vez que falei com ele. Eu... Ele... Ele está bem?"

Mas, pelo olhar de seu tio, Draco já sabia a resposta.

"Ele morreu Draco."

Havia uma pressão nos ouvidos de Draco e a voz de Severo soava abafada para ele. De repente ele sentiu muito frio, muito inseguro de si mesmo. Seu estômago embrulhou-se e sentiu bílis quente em sua boca.

"Não, não, não, não. Ele não pode estar morto. Ele é muito jovem. Ele tem apenas 43 anos."

"Essas coisas acontecem", Severo disse suavemente. "Ele permaneceu lúcido por um tempo antes de ele... Ele disse à sua mãe o quanto ele a amava. Eo quanto ele amava você, e queria que você soubesse que ele te amava mais que tudo no mundo."

Draco já estava balançando a cabeça, mal ouvindo Severo. O frio estava o envolvendo, ele quase podia sentir suas entranhas se tornando gelo. De repente, ele se levantou e correu até as escadas, subindo dois degraus de uma vez, correndo até o seu quarto e batendo a porta com força.

Severo levantou a cabeça repentinamente quando ouviu alguém entrar na cozinha, pensando que Draco havia voltado, mas em vez do loiro, Harry estava parado na entrada da cozinha, mordendo o polegar, aparentando nervosismo.

"Olá, Harry." Disse Severo, com uma voz cansada.

"Oi". Harry arrastou os pés. "Eu só queria saber... O que está acontecendo? Quer dizer... Eu ouvi Draco correr para o andar de cima, mas..."

"O pai dele teve um ataque cardíaco."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Ofegou Harry. "Ele está bem?"

"Não."

"Oh. Você está bem?"

Severo sorriu da preocupação de Harry com ele. "Eu vou ficar bem."

"Posso subir e ver como o Draco está?"

"É claro."

Harry virou-se e correu até as escadas, indo direto para o quarto de Draco. O loiro estava sentado na cama, sua pele tão pálida com um marfim polido, seu cabelo caindo sobre o rosto, os olhos fixos em algum ponto à frente.

"Dray?"

Quando não obteve resposta, Harry aventurou-se para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Seu tio me contou o que aconteceu."

"Veio para zombar de mim, então?" Debochou Draco, sua voz fria.

"O que? Por que eu iria querer zombar de você? Vim ver se você precisava de alguém."

"Sim, obrigado, mas prefiro que você vá embora."

Harry franziu o cenho, confuso e magoado. Ele se aproximou da cama. "Dray..."

Draco se levantou, seu rosto furioso. "Olha, você pode vir e me dizer o quanto você sente muito e como tudo vai ficar bem, mas seria melhor se você não disperdiçasse o nosso tempo e não falar nada."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Draco soltou um rosnado do fundo de sua garganta, encarando Harry. "Por que diabos não?"

"Porque seu pai acabou de morrer e você está, obviamente, passando por um inferno."

"Não! É aí que você está errado. Não estou sentindo nada."

"Draco"

"Saia!" Gritou Draco.

"Não."

"Saia ou farei você sair".

"Eu vou ficar aqui."

Rosnando novamente, Draco puxou seu braço para trás e socou Harry na altura da mandíbula. Forte. Harry oscilou ligeiramente em seus pés, mas permaneceu em pé.

"Me bata o quanto quiser, Dray, mas eu não vou a lugar algum."

Lutando contra as lágrimas, Draco bateu em Harry novamente, desta vez no olho, mas ainda assim não derrubando o menino de cabelos escuros.

De novo e de novo Draco bateu no outro garoto, gritando enquanto fazia isso, trincando os dentes para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

Harry permaneceu-se em pé e deixar que Draco o acertasse, não sentindo nenhuma dor, somente querendo ajudar o loiro de qualquer forma que pudesse.

Enquanto Draco socava Harry, as lágrimas começaram a cair, o líquido quente escorria por seu rosto. De repente, como se tivesse perdido toda a sua força e energia, Dracodesabou no chão, seus ombros sacudindo com os soluços.

Caindo no chão também, Harry se arrastou até Draco e o envolveu em seus braços.

Draco se jogou nos braços do garoto de cabelos negros, chorando incontrolavelmente. "Oh Deus, Harry."

"Ssh, querido!" Consolou Harry, acariciando as costas de Draco.

Draco levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o rosto machucado e sangrando Harry. "Oh Deus! Sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo."

"Está tudo bem."

Draco balançou a cabeça e beijou o rosto de Harry, todos os cortes e marcas que ele haviacausado. "Não, não está."

"Dray, você está muito triste. Eu não me importo. Eu não sinto nada."

Relaxando nos braços de Harry, Draco respirou fundo. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que ele se foi."

"Eu sei."

"Nós nunca nos entendemos. E então Sev disse que, antes de morrer, ele queria que alguém me dissesse o quanto ele me amava, e saber que ele me amava mais do que qualquer coisa."

"Hmm".

"Mas,tudo o que disse a ele era que o odiava e eu fui ingrato e egoísta. E agora eu nunca vou poder dizer a ele que eu o amo muito."

"Ele sabe", Harry deitou-se no chão e deixou que Draco deitasse sua cabeça em suabarriga. "Onde quer que ele esteja ele sabe que você o ama."

"Como você sabe disso?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu apenas sei".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora (17.01.2013):**

Por algum motivo o comeu alguns capítulos da minhas fics. Dessa fic o 19 e 20 foram repostados.

Como não tenho os arquivos antigos estou tendo que retraduzi-los, então levará um tempo maior para que todos estejam postados.

Ana


	20. A conversa Com o Padrinho

**17.01.2013 - Capítulo Repostado, com algumas correções.**

* * *

**Algumas explicações da autora:** O título do capítulo passado eu não inventei, é de uma peça. Harry deixou Draco bater, pois Draco não conseguia expressar suas emoções e Harry queria mostrar que o entendia e o quanto ele se importava com Draco.

* * *

**20. Uma conversa com o Padrinho**

Eram quase onze da noite quando Harry voltou para casa, destruído, machucado e pronto para cair em sua cama e dormir antes que as inevitáveis dores começassem.

Ele e Draco ficaram deitados no chão do quarto de Draco por quase uma hora e meia, até Severus entrasse no quarto e ajudasse Harry a colocar o loiro, que já dormia, na cama. Depois de assegurar ao seu Professor de Química que seu rosto estava bem, Harry saiu apressado de lá para sua casa.

O que Harry não esperava era encontrar seus pais, seu padrinho e o namorado de seu padrinho sentados na cozinha, discutindo algo enquanto tomavam café.

"Você têm noção de que horas são?", perguntou James da cozinha ao ouvir a porta da frente se abrindo.

Harry suspirou ao entrar na sala, tirou os sapatos, jogando os em um canto. "São cinco para às onze. Isso é antes do meu 'toque de recolher'.

"Nós sabemos disso, querido, mas nós não sabíamos onde você estava. Nós est-".

Lily parou de falar quando Harry entrou na cozinha.

"Oh, meu Deus! O que aconteceu com seu rosto?"

Harry deu de ombros levemente. "Tive uma briga com alguém da escola".

"Ah, eu pensei que nós tivéssemos lhe ensinado a ser contra as brigas", disse sua mãe, rapidamente examinando seus ferimentos.

"Sai de cima de mim, mãe", exclamou Harry, saindo de perto dela. "E algumas brigas são inevitáveis".

"Você comeu alguma coisa?", perguntou Lily, sempre com a preocupação de mãe.

James, Sirius e Remus rodaram os olhos.

"Eu vou fazer um sanduíche e vou para meu quarto".

"Ok".

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio e Harry podia sentir oito olhos em suas costas enquanto andava pela cozinha preparando seu sanduíche. Terminado seu sanduíche, ele se virou para olhar os adultos que olhavam para qualquer lugar na cozinha menos para Harry. Rodando os olhos ele murmurou 'boa-noite'e dirigiu-se às escadas.

Colocando seu sanduíche em sua escrevaninha, Harry jogou-se de cara com sua cama e suspirou.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

"Vá embora!"

A porta de abriu e então veio uma voz fraca. "Harry, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada, Siri, apenas estou cansado".

Ele ouviu a porta se fechando e sentiu o colchão abaixando quando Sirius sentou-se na ponta. "Vamos, você pode me dizer, eu não vou contar aos seus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu conheço você e sei que você não entra em brigas".

"Como já disse a minha mãe, algumas brigas são inevitáveis", murmurou Harry, querendo que a conversa terminasse.

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Draco?"

"Como você sabe sobre Draco?"

"Sua mãe e seu pai contaram para mim e para Remy sobre o '_jovem cavalheiro charmoso_' com quem você tem passado o seu tempo".

"'_Passando o meu tempo_'? É tudo isso que eles disseram?"

"Sim, isso foi tudo o que seus pais disseram, mas eu e Remy não somos estúpidos. E você tem estado muito feliz nos últimos dias".

Harry rolou os olhos e encarou seu padrinho. "Tudo bem, sim, eu tenho um novo namorado, mas não é grande coisa".

"É quando você volta para casa todo machucado desse jeito".

Harry sentou-se sentindo sua raiva borbulhando. "Então você imediatamente presumiu que Draco fez isso?"

"Eu não presumi nada, eu apenas pensei que isso foi muita coincidência", Sirius deu os ombros.

"Mentira", murmurou Harry, deixando seu corpo cair de novo contra o colchão.

Sirius deu um breve sorriso, e se ajeitou na cama de Harry. "Você pode me contar qualquer coisa", ele repetiu, sua voz soando baixa e confortadora.

Harry suspirou e tudo o que ele tinha sentido nas últimas horas o tomaram de repente e ele se encontrava lutando contra as lágrimas e o bolo que se formava em sua garganta o dificultando de falar.

Sirius se aproximou mais de seu afilhado e colocou um confortante braço em volta de seus ombros. "Hey, vamos, Har, o que aconteceu?"

"Draco não pretendia fazer isso, eu sei que ele não pretendia".

"Seu namorado fez isso?"

Harry concordou sim a cabeça, mas então rapidamente saiu em defesa de Draco. "Mas ele não queria fazer isso!"

"Eu acho melhor você explicar como tudo isso aconteceu".

"Nós estávamos na casa de Draco, quando seu tio atendeu um telefonema dizendo que o pai de Draco tinha tido um infarto e morrido. E então Draco foi para seu quarto e eu fui atrás dele e ele estava sentado na cama só... olhando. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele disse para eu ir embora e eu disse que não iria então ele disse que me faria ir embora. E como eu não fui, ele me acertou. E eu disse para ele me bater. Então ele fez isso e eu deixei".

Harry parou por alguns segundos, tentando engolir o bolo em sua garganta e restabelecer seu controle.

"E então ele parou, e caiu em lágrimas. Ele parecia uma criancinha assustada. Ele não parava de chorar. Quando ele viu o que ele tinha feito, começou a chorar ainda mais e dizer o quanto ele sentia e..."

Sirius suspirou alto e esfregar sua mão pelas costas de Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry, o que nós vamos fazer com você?"

"Siri, Draco não é um cara ruim, ele apenas estava triste **(1)**".

"Eu disse alguma coisa?"

"Não".

"Exatamente. Eu tenho certeza que todos nós já estivemos em relacionamentos como esse".

"Como o que? Draco não é abusivo ou nada disso, ele apenas perdeu o controle por um momento. Ele não é muito bom dizendo o que sente ou falando coisas desse tipo".

"Harry, eu nunca sugeri que ele ia começar a bater em você. Eu meramente peço que você pense no que poderia acontecer se ele perdesse o controle outra vez".

"Eu não vou pensar sobre isso porque não vai acontecer outra vez".

"Como você sabe disso? Eu apenas estou tentando protegê-lo".

"Sai do meu quarto", Harry disse entre dentes, seus olhos frios e furiosos.

Sirius suspirou outra vez e levantou-se. "Eu apenas quero o melhor para você".

Harry empurrou Sirius para fora, do seu quarto até o patamar da escada.

"Vá para casa e vai fuder o seu namoradinho indefeso", o adolescente moreno gritou, antes de bater a porta tão forte que a entortou um pouco.

"O que foi tudo isso?", Remus perguntou do pé da escada.

"Nada. Apenas... Harry".

* * *

**Nota Da Tradutora**:

OI, pessoas.

Essa atualização até que não demorou, né? Rsrsrs.

Eu não ia atualizar essa semana, pois ocorreram vários problemas, alguns relacionados as fics, mas eu pensei nos meus leitores que esperam a semana toda para ler a atualização e não quis decepciona-los, mesmo que eles estejam meios sumidinhos...

Devo dizer que estou muito decepcionadas com vocês pois o numero de reviews só está caindo, mas eu não vou abandonar as fics não, pois eu faço isso por mim, mas também posso garantir que isso esta me desanimando a ponto de não querer procurar outras fics para traduzir. Eu só queria desabafar isso com vocês, ok?

**Leiam minha outra fic atualizada hoje: ****Hp e as Crianças do Futuro** **e ****Poção Irresistível.**

Meus agradecimentos:

**Bárbara G.** – Pode perguntar sempre. Estou aqui para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham.

**Baby Potter** – Draco vai sofrer só um pouquinho... rsrsrsrs.

**Pipa** – Snape nessa fic é quase um anjo...rsrsrsrs. Você também estava em Saquarema? Cara, esse carnaval foi demais! Onde você fica? No centro mesmo ou mais afastado?

**Dana Norram** – Eu estou amando Pontos de Autoridade, mas acho que você está sendo muito mau com eles e se acontecer alguma coisa muito ruim, eu nunca mais atualizo as minhas fics e tudo vai ser sua culpa! Agora eu posso fazer chantagem de novo... hahaha

**Patty** – Já que você quer as atualizações das fics acho melhor você criar um movimento pois estou recebendo tão poucas reviews que acho que ninguém mais esta'lendo-as. Eu sei que o Designer J mudou o nome mas eu preferi deixar assim, se daqui um tempo eu achar melhor eu troco, mas abrigado mesmo assim.

**Morticia Sheldon** – Obrigada pela review.

**Ia-Chan** – Tem gosto para tudo, mas acho que no fundo o Harry é masoquista mesmo! Rsrsr.

**Mark Evans** – O Harry só é totalmente louco pelo Draco! Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta: você não vai mais fazer fics maravilhosa de D/H? Eu quero mais delas! Rsrs.

**Bruno Malfoy** – Eu amei todos os seus elogios e não pare! Eu preciso deles! Hahaha. Eu vou sim continuar a tradução de Poção Irresistível e não vou desistir até termina-la. Pode parecer estranho mas o Harry fez isso por amor. Por favor não me abandone, eu preciso de suas reviews... rsrsrs.

**Miss pseuda** – O nome do capítulo é mesmo de uma peça. Essa é a primeira vez que recebo review sua e quero agradecer por isso. Vou atualiza-la logo. Beijos.

**PS:**

**(1)** – O Harry nasceu para ser mulher de malandro mesmo, tem todas as desculpas na ponta da língua. Hahaha.

Eu acho que por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	21. London Calling

**N/A:** Frases que estiverem em _itálico_ são pensamentos;

Frases que estiverem em **_itálico_** e negrito são letras de músicas.

* * *

**

* * *

21. London Calling (N/T: Ficou em inglês pois é nome de uma música)**

Pela segunda vez em um mês, Draco estava sentado na primeira classe de um vôo entre London Heathrow e JFK (ambos aeroportos, um na Inglaterra e outro nos EUA). Contudo, várias coisas estavam diferentes dessa vez.

Primeiramente, no lugar ao seu lado, parecendo um pouco verde, estava Severus Snape.

Em segundo, ele estava indo em sentido contrário, deixando a glamourosa Nova Iorque para retornar a sempre-molhada-e-sempre-feias ruas de Londres.

E em terceiro, enquanto na primeira viagem, Draco apenas tinha o sentimento de ressentimento unido com o seu usual tédio, desta vez ele se sentia nervoso, doente e inacreditavelmente triste.

Três dias depois de terem lhe contado que seu pai tinha falecido, Draco e seu tio estavam em um avião indo para Londres para verem a mãe dele e para o funeral de Lucius. Que sorte a dele tem que se vestir de terno e gravata e ter que passar horas com um bando de velhotes dizendo a ele o quanto ele se parecia com seu pai. Muita sorte mesmo.

Sim, Draco queria dizer um adeus final para seu pai, celebrar sua morte e chorar a sua morte, mas ele preferiria que isso fosse feito em uma pequena cerimônia familiar ou uma cremação.

Mas não, como tudo mais na vida dos Malfoys, o funeral de seu pai tinha que ser extravagante. Deus, sua família não poderia mesmo pegar uma merda dessas e transformar em um grande evento. Ele devia estar grato por sua mãe ter optado a não fazer aquela coisa de enterro no mar, mas ele tinha certeza que ela só optou por isso porque era muito longe qualquer lugar que fosse perto do mar.

Resmungando para si mesmo, Draco alcançou o bolso de sua jaqueta pelo seu fiel frasco prata com o seu mais fiel ainda, bourbon.

"Que inteligente, Draco. Ficar bêbado no vôo e vomitar em toda a sua família durante a cerimônia", comentou Severus entre os dentes, mantendo sua boca quase fechada.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Que tal um almoço, Sev?"

Com isso, o homem mais velho se levantou rapidamente com uma mão tampando firmemente sua boca.

Suspirando para si mesmo, Draco pegou seu cd player de sua bolsa e apertou o play.

_**It's you that I adore  
(É você que eu adoro)  
You'll always be my whore  
(Você sempre será minha prostituta)  
You'll be the mother to my child  
(Você será a mãe do meu filho)  
And a child to my heart**_

_**(E a criança do meu coração)  
**_

'_Isso deve ser do Harry'_, ele pensou, pois ele vagamente lembrava de tê-la ouvido no quarto do Harry, enquanto Harry a cantava, sorrindo e dançando para ele.

_**We must never be apart **_

_**(Nós nunca poderemos ser separados)**_

_**We must never be apart **_

**_(Nós nunca poderemos ser separados)_**

Ele não havia falado com o moreno desde...

'_Desde que você bateu tanto nele que quase o apagou'._

Esse pensamento fez Draco contorcer-se. Ele havia perdido totalmente o controle e havaí batido no rosto perfeito de Harry com toda força que tinha. Admitia que Harry o havia encorajado, mas isso não era desculpa. Se Harry tivesse dito a ele para que ele pulasse em penhasco, ele pularia?

'_Provavelmente eu que perguntaria a que maldita altura". _

_**Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world**_

_**(Bela garota, você é a beleza do meu mundo) **_

Without you there aren't reasons left to find

_**(Sem você não há mais razões a se procurar)**_

Mas isso foi há três dias e Harry não fez nenhum esforço para entrar em contato com Draco, nem mesmo um telefonema, ele mesmo estava muito ocupado e triste para considerar tentar falar com Harry.

Mas é claro que era compreensível, não? Quero dizer, eu estava meio que desnorteado com a perda de meu pai e ele ainda estava todo machucado. Tudo bem se você não chamar seu namorado...

_**And I'll pull your crooked teeth**_

_**(Eu extrairei seu dente torto) **_

You'll be perfect just like me

_**(Você será perfeita igual a mim)**_

_**(You'll be a lover in my bed)**_

_**(Você será uma amante em minha cama)**_

****

And a gun to my head

_**(E uma arma mirada em minha cabeça)**_

Isso se ele ainda for meu namorado.

_**We must never be apart **_

_**(Nós nunca poderemos ser separados)**_

_**We must never be apart **_

**_(Nós nunca poderemos ser separados)_**

'Merda! Por que minha vida tem que ser tão malditamente complicada?'

Ele já foi o Draco Malfoy de vida dupla, e aquilo ele conseguia lidar – seu lado bem educado e seu lado Draco de ser – mas agora ele tinha três. Se lado educado, seu lado Draco, e sua versão Nova Iorque. E essa versão Nova Iorque era muito diferente da versão que seus 'amigos' da Inglaterra conheciam.

Quando ele vivia em Londres, ele bebia muito e fumava mais ainda... falando nisso, ele não colocava um cigarro na boca há mais de uma semana, ele nem mesmo tinha um maço com ele. Antigamente ele tratava as pessoas como lixo mas ele era venerado por isso.

_**Lovely girl you're the murder in my world**_

_**(Adorável garota você é a assassina em meu mundo)**_

****

Dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die

_**(Vestindo como caixões as almas que eu deixei morrer) **_

_**Drinking mercury  
(Bebendo mercurio)**_

_**To the mystery of all that you should ever leave behind **_

_**(Ao mistério de tudo que você deixaria para trás)**_

_**In time **_

_**(No tempo)**_

Mas ele estava tão diferente em Nova Iorque com Harry e seus amigos, tão mais gentil e calmo. E isso se devia a que sua vida em Nova Iorque não o aprisionava, lá não tinha pais colocando pressão sobre ele, nenhum dos seus "amiguinhos" ricos mimados , e ele era livre para ser o que ele quisesse ser.

Como ele queria passar seu tempo com seus amigos, assistindo a filmes, reclamando sobre seus deveres de casa e especulando sobre a possibilidade de Lilá Brown estar grávida porque Padma Patil ouviu de sua irmã, que ouviu de Hannah Abbot, que ouviu de alguém que Lilá estava vomitando horrores.

E ele queria passar suas noites como as da semana passada, quando ele, Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham as passado assistindo um filme.

E ele queria passar se tempo com Harry.

_**We must never be apart **_

_**(Nós nunca poderemos ser separados)**_

_**We must never be apart **_

_**(Nós nunca poderemos ser separados)**_

Mas Draco queria várias coisas. Casas no mundo todo, uma grande empresa, um vaso sanitário incrustado com rubis e esmeraldas (N/T: Não me pergunte o porque dele querer isso), seu pai de volta...

Essas coisas apenas não poderiam acontecer.

Severus se jogou de volta ao assento, parecendo mais verde do que antes.

"Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos", gemeu Draco.

"Três horas".

Três horas. Cento e oitenta minutos. Mil e oitocentos segundos.

Apenas esse tempo até que ele chegasse a Londres e tivesse mais uma vez que enfrentar tudo o que o magoava.

Um dia até ele ir a uma imensa igreja e dizer adeus ao seu pai na frente de cento e cinqüenta e sete outras pessoas – cento e cinqüenta e duas pessoas que não ligavam porra nenhuma para Lucius.

Ele não podia saber o que iria acontecer.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza...

... Draco estava totalmente aterrorizado.

* * *

**N/A: **O Titulo – London Calling – é uma canção do The Clash, e envergonhe-se quem não sabia disso – considerem-se mais educados musicalmente agora.

A letra da música da fic é **Smashing Pumpkins – Ava Adore **(Hei, olhem é o titulo da fic) e possivelmente a melhor música criada pelo homem

Nota Da Tradutora:

Ola, pessoas...

Sei que demorei décadas para atualizar, mas se vocês já leram alguma fic de Os Tradutores, devem saber o porque. Mas quem não sabe, eu explico: Eu organizo esse grupo, e ele vem me tomando todo o meu tempo disponível, o que não é muito.

Então, talvez demore um pouquinho para a próxima atualização, mas tenham, certeza que não desisti. "Sou brasileira e não desisto nunca!"hahahaha... Em homenagem ao meu amigo, Designer J!

Hoje não vai ter comentários pois não tive tempo, então coloquei os comentários no meio do cap.

**_E antes que eu me esqueça, esse cap é DEDICADO a BÁRBARA G., pois foi ANIVERSÁRIO DELA ESSA SEMANA E EU PROMETI UM CAP SÓ PARA ELA!_**

ENTÃO, ESSE É MEU PRESENTE DE NIVER PARA VOCÊ! PARABÉNS!

Agora aos agradecimentos__

**_Ilia-Chan – _**Espero que você depois de você comparar a minha tradução e a original, você tenho gostado! Rsrsrsr. Eu já achei o que é git.. é a mesma que idiota, mais seria uma coisa mais pejorativa__

**_Patty – _**Obrigado pela ajuda nas reviews, deu certo! Rsrsrsrs. E obrigado pela revisão, lá pela semana eu devo mudar

_**Bárbara G – **_EEHHH! Aniversariante! Rsrsrs. O Draco não fez por maldade, ele estava mesmo descontrolado. Pelo que já conversamos no msn vc sabe que não vou desistir das fics, só vai demorar a atualizar um pouco mais.

_**Bru Black – **_Obrigada pela review, e vê se aparece no grupo! Rsrsrs__

**_Dana Norram – _**Por enquanto a fic original tem 40 caps, na verdade 38, e são apenas avisos. E não me chame de titia que nós temos a mesma idade! LOL

**_Marck Evans – _**Você tem que nos agraciar com suas espetaculares fics de novo (viu? Agora foi bem melhor , naum? XD). O Harry ainda vai fazer merda na historia.

_**Viviane Valar – **_Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic e espero que vc continue lendo e comentando__

**_Aniannka – _**Greve de sexo vai ser difícil, já que eles nunca fizeram os negocio direito! LOL! Mas podia parar as brincadeirinhas, isso ele podia...rssrsrs

**_Half-Danes – _**PO, desculpa o Draco ele estava nervoso! E logo vai ter mais cenas dos dois, só não sei se vão ser juntos! Anna matando metade dos leitores do coração

_**Bruno Malfoy – **_Calma, eu sei que demorei, mas cheguei! LOL! Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que não vou parar.

_**Cherryx – **_Muito obrigada pela review cheia de elogios...rsrsrsr

_**EngelyMalfoy – **_Eu já ouvi sim esse grupo. A "Tia Cisa" tão carinhosamente chamada assim por você, vai aparecer. Gostei de saber que você gosta do Harry dessa fic, eu também o adoro assanhadinho! Rsrsrs.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	22. Narcissa Malfoy

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**22. Narcisa Malfoy**

"Eu não acredito que ela mandou a porra de uma limusine".

Draco e Severus tinham acabado de sair do carro que os levou até a casa dos Malfoys. No aeroporto, ao invés de pegarem um táxi, como pensou que eles fariam, sua mãe havia mandado uma limusine, uma enorme coisa preta com janelas escurecidas.

"Mantenha um linguajar mais apropriado, por favor, Draco", Severus disse fazendo uma cara feia, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a enorme porta de madeira.

"Aqui vamos nós", Draco murmurou, pegando a enorme aldrava **(1) **de metal e a batendo contra a porta três vezes.

Lentamente, a porta se abriu e surgiu um pequeno homem gordinho vestido de terno, completamente impecável.

"Mestre Malfoy", ele disse eu seu sotaque acentuado. "Mestre Snape".

"Olá, George", falou arrastado Draco, passando pelo mordomo, adentrando ao hall **(2) **da casa.

Sua casa.

Ele tinha esquecido o quão grande ela era. O hall onde ele estava parado no momento, caberia facilmente a casa de seu tio. Isso sem contar com os dezesseis quartos, os dezessete banheiros e meio **(3)**, as três grandes salas de estar, a enorme sala de jantar, há um pouco menor sala de jantar, a gigante cozinha e a sala de jogos. Isso sem mencionar os estábulos e os grandes terrenos em volta.

E o bar.

Deus abençoe o bar que continha pelo menos setenta e cinco tipos de álcool, cada um mais potente que o outro.

Draco ia precisar daquele bar se ele quisesse agüentar os próximos quatro dias.

"Draco, querido!", uma voz ecoou do topo das escadas.

'_Oh, meu deus!_', ele pensou enquanto colocava um enorme sorriso no rosto e caminhava até as escadas, de braços abertos.

"Mãe!"

Narcissa Malfoy apressou-se em descer as escadas e envolveu seu filho com seus braços e o beijou no rosto, fazendo um som que era parecido com um choro e um riso ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh, seu pai... Draco... isso é terrível".

"Eu sei, eu sei".

Ela afastou-se do adolescente e olhou para ele. "Tão bonito".

Narcissa Malfoy era uma pequena mulher, magra e que parecia muito frágil, pálida assim como Draco e tinha os cabelos loiros, longo, que caiam em cascatas por suas costas. Seus olhos eram azuis, mas não tão brilhantes como os de Draco.

"Severus!"

"Olá, Narcissa".

Os dois adultos se abraçaram e Severus a confortou quando o choro/riso começou outra vez.

"Como foi o vôo de vocês?"

Draco deu os ombros. "Foi um vôo normal. Foi longo, foi frio, eu não pude fumar e Sev ficou doente".

"Oh, querido, se você precisar de alguma coisa, tenho certeza que Marie poderá lhe ajudar".

Severus concordou e foi a cozinha para procurar a empregada.

"Como você está, Draco?"

"Eu estou bem, mãe".

"Você está se dando bem na sua nova casa?"

"Está tudo ótimo".

"Fez novos amigos?"

"Sim".

"Encontrou alguém... especial?"

Draco mordeu o lábio. "Mais ou menos".

"Oh, verdade?"

"Algo assim", Draco disse, não se sentido à vontade.

"Oh", Narcissa parecia desapontada. "Olhe, porque você não vai para o seu quarto e pedirei que Merie leve algo para você comer".

"Isso seria bom".

"E todos os seus amigos virão mais tarde. Não serão legal ver eles de novo?"

O sorriso falso de Draco estava de volta. "Sim... será legal".

Nota da Tradutora:

Oi, pessoal

Eu não disse q eu não demoraria a postar um novo capítulo?

A partir de agora eu vou tentar postar com mais freqüência, ok?

Esses capítulos que Draco está em casa, mostrarão mais como é o lado dele em Londres.  
Espero que vocês gostem de conhecer o lado obscuro do Draco. XD

Quero agradecer as seguintes pessoas por deixarem reviews animadoras!

**Marck Evans** - Muito Obrigada! Ganhar um elogio seu é maravilhoso! Mesmo que seja apenas pela tradução! XD Quero logo fics suas!

**Dana Norram** – Eu não mando no grupo, eu só organizo a bagunça! XD

**Fabi-Chan** - O harry não fez por mau. Ele ama o Sirius, Ele só estava nervoso.

**Milla Malfoy – **Eu adoro saber que você essa fic, mesmo não sendo muito fã de slash. Te recomendo minhas outras traduções, que são muito leves , quase nem tem beijo! Rsrsrs.

**Baby Potter - Hey, Babe! ** Hahahaha. Eu vou voltar a atualizar minhas fics com alguma freqüência.

**Mônica Beckman** - Oi sumida! Pode deixar que no seu niver eu te dedico algum cap! Rsrs. Mas me lembra antes que eu me esqueço das coisas. Vê se aparece, ok? E

**EngelyMalfoy** – Aqui está! Mais um cap traduzido!

**PS:**

**(1)** – Aldrava é aquela coisa de metal que nessas casas antigas tem para você não ter que bater na porta dos com os nós dos dedos. Anna também é cultura! XD

**(2)** – Hall é aquele espaço que fica logo após a porta de entrada, antes de entrar realmente na sala.

**(3)** – Eu não entendi o meio banheiro. Tipo, como assim meio banheiro? Eu não ia traduzir, mas sei lá se depois tem uma explicação para esse meio.

Acho que por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	23. Superando Com a Ajuda de Meus Amigos

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**23. Superando com a ajuda de meus amigos**

"Hermione, por que nós não pode-los deixa-lo em paz e vê-lo amanhã na escola?", gemeu Ron enquanto sua namorada o arrastava pelo caminho na frente da casa de Harry.

"Porque a última vez que nós o vimos foi na sexta, nós não ouvimos nada dele durante todo o fim de semana e ele não foi para a escola hoje. Você pode não estar, mas eu estou preocupada com ele", Hermione respondeu asperamente.

"Se eu achasse que tivesse acontecido algo, eu me preocuparia, mas a razão que nós não o vimos, é que provavelmente ele e Draco estavam fazendo _aquilo_ que nem coelhos **(1)** o fim de semana inteiro e se você não notou, nenhum deles foi e escola hoje", respondeu Ron.

Eles já estavam em frente à porta agora e Hermione tocou a campainha.

"Tudo bem, se você não está nenhum um pouco preocupado com o seu melhor amigo, então, vá embora".

Ron deu um pequeno sorriso. "Calma, eu vou com você".

A porta se abriu e Lily sorriu para eles.

"Olá, queridos".

"Oi, Sra. Potter, o Harry está?", Hermione perguntou polidamente.

"Sim, ele está lá em cima, no seu quarto. Eu fico feliz que vocês dois estejam aqui. Talvez, vocês consigam anima-lo".

"Anima-lo?", franziu as sobrancelhas Hermione.

"Sim, ele tem estado muito triste depois daquela briga na escola".

"Briga?", perguntou Ron, parecendo confuso.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada nele. "Bem, a Sra. sabe como Harry odeia brigar".

"O que? Oh, sim, ele odeia", adicionou Ron, ainda confuso.

"Eu fico feliz em saber disso", suspirou Lily. "Bem, vão vê-los".

Sorrindo para a mãe de Harry, Ron e Hermione se apressaram para subir as escadas e entraram no quarto de Harry.

Estava escuro e tocava música alta. Uma lâmpada ao lado da cama fez Harry ver os outros dois. Hermione desligou o som e ligou a luz.

Harry mal olhou para eles. Seus machucados agora tinham se tornado roxo, com um tom de amarelo em volta.

"O que aconteceu, Harry?", Hermione perguntou ao sentar ao lado dele na cama.

"Sim, amigo. Sua mãe disse algo sobre uma briga na escola".

Harry sentou-se e deu os ombros. "Tive uma discussão com o Draco".

"Ele fez isso?", exclamou o ruivo e a garota ao mesmo tempo.

"Não de propósito".

"Como ele pôde fazer isso sem ser de propósito?". Inquiriu Hermione, sua voz calma e tranqüila.

"Olha, não foi nada. Eu nem sei se quero falar sobre isso".

"Onde está aquele bastardo de cabeça amarela?", murmurou Ron.

"Draco está na Inglaterra", respondeu Harry, não querendo brigar com Ron. "Seu pai morreu na sexta e ele foi para o enterro".

"Oh, meu deus, o que aconteceu?", perguntou Hermione preocupada.

"Infarto".

"Draco está bem?"

Harry sorriu. Era nessas horas que ele ficava feliz que Hermione fosse sua amiga. "Na verdade não. Eu não falo com ele desde... isso". Ele apontou para a cara.

"Provavelmente isso é uma boa coisa", murmurou Ron, andando de um lado para outro no quarto de Harry.

"Ron!", Hermione chamou atenção dele.

"Bem, me desculpe, mas o cara enfiou a porrada no Harry. Harry, ele fez isso em você".

Harry suspirou. "Eu sei que ele fez. Mas eu não quero falar nisso".

"Você está aqui dentro desde sexta?", Hermione perguntou preocupada.

"Sim".

"Então, vá se arrumar. Tome banho e se vista, que você, eu e Ron vamos sair!"

"Hermione-", Harry gemeu.

"Venha, nós só vamos até o Central Park. Apenas para tomar um pouco de ar".

"É, venha", Ron tentou persuadir Harry. "Você ainda se lembra de como é o sol?"

Relutantemente, Harry se levantou, pegou uma roupa de seu armário. "Ok. Dez minutos".

Eles ouviram o telefone tocar no primeiro andar, mas parou quando alguém atendeu.

"Harry!", Morgan gritou do primeiro andar. "Alguém no telefone para você".

"Eu vou atender aqui em cima", Harry gritou de volta, indo para o corredor para pegar o telefone.

"Alô?"

Hermione e Ron viram quando Harry atendeu ao telefone e um flash de dor, excitamento e apreensão passaram todas misturadas no seu rosto.

"Draco".

* * *

**Nota Da Tradutora:**

Oi, Gente!

Eu não disse que não ia demorar tanto a atualizar? Aqui está mais um cap e se vocês forem muito bonzinhos nas reviews, quem sabe semana que vem tem mais um capítulo para vocês! (**Anna rindo diabolicamente**)

Agora os meus agradecimentos:

**Baby Potter** – Hey, Babe! Muito obrigado por sua explicação, mas eu não sei se era ao lavabo que ele estava se referindo.

**Srta. Kinomoto** – Eu não vou desistir não, pode demorar, mas eu vou até o final!

**Gabi Potter Malfoy** - - Muito obrigada pela review!

**Fabi-Chan** – No próximo cap vai rolar a conversa!

**Barbara G.** – Devo dizer que estou meio brigada com você, mas depois a gente se fala. Eu falei com a autora e ela disse que logo ela vai postar novos caps com do Alex e do Andy.

**EngelyMalfoy** – Muito obrigada eplo review.

**Dana Norram** – Você me faz parecer uma dominadora! XD.. Rsrsrs... Os próximos caps vão ser curtinhos para mostrar o lado de cada um. Mas os próximos serão maiores.

**PS:**

**(01) **- Meu, esse negócio de "fazerem que nem coelhos" foi ótimo! Vocês não acham?

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	24. Eu Liguei Apenas Para Dizer

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**24. Eu liguei apenas para dizer...**

Levou uma hora para Draco tomar coragem para pegar o telefone e ligar para Harry. Depois de sua mãe sugerir que ele dormisse um pouco para se preparar para a noite, Draco foi ao seu quarto, mas nem mesmo considerou a hipótese de dormir.

Era incrível como, depois de uma semana sem nem mesmo pensar em fumar, Draco tinha acabado com meio pacote de Camel em uma hora.

Aquele era o décimo em sessenta minutos.

O que significava que ele fumava um a cada seis minutos.

'_Jesus, eu pareço uma chaminé'. _

Lá não havia nenhuma janela aberta, então a figura de Draco era escurecida pela fumaça espessa que se formava em sua volta. Ele não se importava. Na verdade, ele nem a notava.

Ele tinha estado sentado lá, pegando às vezes o telefone, para logo depois batê-lo de volta no gancho. Uma vez, há uns vinte minutos, ele havia conseguido discar os primeiros quatro números antes de se apavorar. Na sua cabeça, ele já havia imaginado todos os tipos de conversas que ele teria com Harry, se ele conseguisse completar a ligação.

Eles poderiam falar como se nada tivesse acontecido, e poderiam brincar, rir e ser feliz com isso. Mas isso parecia irreal.

Eles poderiam falar sobre coisas estranhas como o tempo até que um inventasse uma desculpa para desligar. Mais próximo da realidade.

Harry poderia ficar louco com Draco e dizer para ele deixa-lo sozinho por bater nele e xingar ele de tudo que era nome. Isso sim era uma grande possibilidade.

Ou Harry poderia se recusar a falar com ele e desligar. Outra grande possibilidade.

'_Malditas políticas sexuais'_.

Finalmente, depois de mais dois cigarros e uma grande dose de coragem, Draco discou o número e prendeu a respiração esperando q eu alguém atendesse ao telefone.

"Alô?", perguntou uma voz infantil feminina.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Oi, Harry está em casa?".

"Sim, eu vou chamar-lo", respondeu a voz.

"Harry!", veio um gritou abafado e Draco presumiu que a garota – 'Morgan' se ele se lembrava bem – tinha coberto o bocal com a mão.

"Ok, Morgan, você pode desligar agora", disse uma voz mais velha masculina, que Draco imediatamente reconheceu sendo a voz de Harry, que fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

Houve um click e um silêncio antes que Harry falasse outra vez.

"Alô?".

"Oi, sou eu", Draco disse nervosamente.

'_E se ele não souber quem é? Eu vou parecer um idiota'. _

"Draco?", Harry parecia meio perdido.

"É... oi", Draco confirmou.

"Hei. Você já chegou?"

"Sim, eu cheguei aqui há umas duas horas atrás".

"Hmm. Teve um bom vôo?"

'A estranha conversa sem sentido', Draco pensou triste. 'Prepare-se para uma desculpa qualquer e o fim da conversa'.

"Foi bom", respondeu Draco.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha e Draco temeu que Harry tivesse desligado. Ele nem conseguia ouvir a respiração do outro lado.

"Você está bem?", Harry perguntou.

Draco soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio, antes de responder, "Eu estou bem".

"Não, sério. Você está bem?"

Draco sentiu sua resolução de ser forte cair por terra. "Eu já estive melhor", ele respondeu honestamente. "Eu me sinto melhor falando com você".

'_Oh, novos níveis de fraquezas para um Malfoy', _ele xingou a si mesmo.

Contudo, Harry pareceu não notar a fraqueza em sua voz. "Que bom. Já faz um tempo. Bem, foram três dias, mas parece ter passado mais tempo".

"Sim. Hmm... como vai seu rosto?", Draco perguntou.

"Já está bom. Verdade. Está tudo bem".

"Harry, eu sinto muito por isso. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu não quis machucar você", Draco disparou. "Você sabe disso, não é?"

"Eu sei", Harry respondeu, mas ele parecia um pouco inseguro.

'_Aceite isso por agora, que mais tarde vou convencer você pessoalmente'_, Draco aconselhou a si mesmo.

"Bom".

"Quando é o...", Harry parou de falar.

"Amanhã à tarde. Eu tenho que ler um louvor ou algo assim".

"Você está bem fazendo isso?"

Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso ao sentir a preocupação na voz de Harry. "Sim, eu apenas não sei o que dizer".

"Diga o que você sente".

"Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo".

'_Por que eu estou choramingando?'_

"Talvez agora não, mas amanhã você vai saber", afirmou Harry.

"Obrigado".

"Não me agradeça".

Houve o silêncio outra vez.

"Olha, Dray-"

Draco derreteu-se um pouco ao ouvir Harry chamá-lo assim. Ele não permitia que ninguém mais o chamasse por esse apelido, mas quando Harry o chamava assim, fazia ele se enternecer todo.

"- eu sei que não tenho idéia do que você está passando. Eu nunca perdi alguém com quem eu me importava. Mas se você precisar falar ou qualquer outra coisa, eu estarei aqui. Porque eu me importo com você. Eu me importo muito com você".

"Eu também".

'_Malfoy, você acabou de dizer que se importa consigo mesmo!'_

"Eu quis dizer, eu me importo muito com você. Não que importo comigo. Quando eu disse 'eu também' era com você".

Harry riu um pouco, um som melodioso. "Eu sei o que você quis dizer".

"Oh, que bom, Obrigado, Harry. Eu realmente quis dizer isso".

Draco ouviu Harry murmurar algo para alguém.

"Quando você volta?"

"Quinta à noite".

"Você vai para a escola sexta?"

"Não. Só segunda".

"Oh. Provavelmente vai ser melhor assim", Harry tossiu. "Você quer, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa nesse fim de semana?"

Draco sorriu. "Sim, eu vou gostar disso".

"Legal. Bem, então nós marcamos algo na sexta".

"Ok".

"Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu prometi a Ron e Hermione que eu eixaria eles me carregarem para algum lugar e agora eles estão resmungando".

"Ok, eu provavelmente tenho que ir também".

"Então, eu falo com você em breve, ok?", perguntou Harry ansioso.

"Sim. Em breve".

"Cuide-se, Dray".

"Eu irei".

"Não, eu quero dizer cuidar-se mesmo", o tom de Harry era sério. "Você é especial. Especial para mim".

Draco corou e de repente agradeceu que ele e Harry estivessem se falando no telefone. "Obrigado".

"Tchau".

"Tchau".

O bipe do telefone informou que a Draco que Harry tinha desligado, mas ele continuava segurando o telefone na orelha. Parecia que Harry tinha perdoado ele, ou no mínimo, estava aceitando tudo. As coisas pareciam estar melhorando.

Ele apanhou o pacote de cigarros e os jogou em uma gaveta.

"Draco, desça, você tem visitas", disse sua mãe do primeiro andar.

Ele fez um som baixo com sua garganta e trincou os dentes, levantando e passando a mão em suas roupas para ajeitá-las.

Ele fez seu caminho até a porta, mas voltou para pegar o maço da gaveta.

'_Acho que vou precisar'.

* * *

_

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Oi, Gente!

Eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar, mas a realmente não tenho tido tempo nenhum. Entre faculdade e estágio não sobra tempo nem para mim! E como não tenho tido tempo para traduzir, tentei aliviar a minha barra atualizando o grupo, mas nem isso eu tenho conseguido fazer.

Mas agora eu estou de FÉRIAS! Isso quer dizer MUITO tempo LIVRE para traduzir e eu vou dar uma adiantada nas fics para vocês não ficarem tanto tempo sem atualização. O que vocês acham?

Eu quero agradecer por vocês não desistirem de mim e continuarem a mandar reviews maravilhosas que apenas me incentivem a continuar com esse trabalho! Quero agradecer especialmente à: **Gabi Potter-Malfoy, Srta. Kinomoto, Bru Black, G.W.M, Bruno Malfoy, Bárbara G., Baby Potter, Natalia, Mônica Beckman, Fabi-Chan, Half-Danes e Ka**.

**E logominhasoutras fics também serão atualizadas!**

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	25. Tchau Para Você!

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**25. Tchau Para Você**

Draco estava em pé em meio ao mar de roupas pretas, um braço em volta da esguia cintura de sua mãe, enquanto ele acompanhava o hino religiosos sem emitir qualquer som quando os outros cantavam. Ele não confiava em sua voz naquela hora.

De alguma forma, ele havia conseguido evitar ficar bêbado na noite anterior quando suas visitas chegaram – aquelas visitas eram o grupo de pessoas com ele saia quando morava em Londres. Normalmente, ele não se importaria, mas ele respeitava seu pai o suficiente para não ir a seu funeral com uma maldita ressaca.

O hino religioso terminou e o reverendo convidou a todos para que se sentassem, antes dele ler uma passagem da Bíblia, anunciando que era uma das favoritas de Lucius.

"Lucius e sua esposa Narcissa tinham apenas um filho, Draco, que atualmente estuda nos EUA, mas que retornou para celebrar a vida de seu pai e que agora fará um louvor.

Draco levantou-se e alisou suas calças, endireitou seu paletó e gravata enquanto caminhava para a leitura.

"Poucas pessoas sabiam isso sobre meu pai, mas seu filme favorito era 'Quatro Casamentos e Um Funeral'. Ele gostava de manter isso em segredo. Uma de suas partes favoritas era o funeral porque ele achava isso incrivelmente comovente, especialmente o poema. Ele sempre disse que adoraria que aquele poema fosse lido em seu funeral".

Ele puxou um amassado pedaço de papel de seu bolso e o segurou em sua frente.

"Parem todos os relógios, desliguem o telefone,

Impeçam a cachorro de latir com um suculento osso,

Silenciem os pianos e ruflem os tambores.

Tragam o caixão, deixem os que estiverem de luto virem.

Deixem os aviões circularem lá em cima,

Escrevendo no céu a mensagem 'Ele está morto',

Ponham laços em volta dos pescoços brancos dos pombos,

Deixem os policiais de trânsito usarem suas luvas pretas.

Ele era meu Norte, meu Sul, meu Leste e Oeste.

Minha semana trabalhada e meu Domingo de descanso,

Meu meio-dia, minha meia-noite, minha fala, minha canção;

Eu pensava que o amor poderia durar para sempre. Eu estava errado.

As estrelas não são mais queridas; ponha todas para fora;

Embrulhem a lua e desmanchem o sol;

Derramem o oceano e derrubem a madeira;

Para que nada agora que venha seja algo bom". **(1)**

Draco parou um momento para arrumar seus pensamentos antes de continuar. "Meu pai e eu não nos dávamos muito bem, na verdade, nós brigávamos a maior parte do tempo. Eu acho que a última vez que disse a ele que o amava, eu tinha oito anos. E agora eu me arrependo por não dizer todos os dias que eu o amava e que não podia querer um pai melhor".

"E então quando eu pensei que eu nunca tive a chance de dizer a ele o quanto eu o amava e como estava feliz que ele fosse meu pai, uma pessoa que eu gosto muito e que não está aqui hoje e que nunca conheceu meu pai, me disse que não impostava que eu nunca tenha dito ao meu pai o quanto eu o amava, porque ele sabia de qualquer forma e que, qualquer que seja o lugar onde ele esteja agora, ele sabe".

"Meu pai nunca foi do tipo que mostrar seus sentimentos ou deixar que as coisas o afetassem. Ele era um homem de negócios, e sempre foi muito frio, calmo e controlado, mas ele se importava muito com sua família e amigos, e sempre fazia o melhor que podia para mim e para minha mãe. Eu fazia muita confusão, mas ele sempre esteve lá, sempre sendo o meu pai e cuidando de mim".

"E agora eu sei que ele sempre estará cuidando d e nós, onde quer que nós fomos e o que quer que nós fizermos, meu pai estará olhando por mim e por minha mãe, nos ajudando e cuidando de nós".

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Draco e ele deixou a correr por seu rosto – ele não precisava se envergonhar por estar chorando.

"Eu te amo, pai", ele terminou, sua voz um pouco mais que um suspiro.

**xxxxxx**

Depois do funeral, todos entraram em seus carros e se dirigiram para o hotel local para o velório.

Bem, nem todo mundo.

Draco e seu velho grupo de amigos sentaram-se no parque. Todos eles estiveram no funeral com suas famílias, e vários deles tinham arranjado um jeito de levarem garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas com eles. Essas garrafas estavam sendo rapidamente consumidas, na maior parte por Draco.

Ele não ficava bêbado assim desde... Quanto tempo ele estava nos EUA? Provavelmente um mês ou mais. Ele sentia falta disso, e ele tinha que admitir que sentia falta de seus velhos amigos.

Tinha Crabbe e Goyle, que eram dois amigos de escola de Draco que eram muito parecidos, ambos eram jogadores de rúgbi e pareciam paredes humanas, com a possibilidade de os dois juntos não formarem meio neurônio.

Havia Marcus Flint, que estava em seu primeiro ano da faculdade, mas apenas por causa de uma grande contribuição de seu pai, já que ele não tinha inclinação nenhuma para o trabalho e nem se dava ao trabalho de aparecer nas aulas.

Sentada entre Crabbe e Goyle estava Millicent Bullstrode, uma garota que seria levemente atraente se não tivesse o corpo tão quadrado, mas que com vários tratamentos de beleza, um extenso guarda-roupa e sua obsessão de colocar para fora tudo o que comia, a mantinha na linha entre ser atraente ou não.

E por último, praticamente sentada no colo de Draco, estava Pansy Parkinson. Ela era muito popular entre os garotos com seus cabelos longos, olhos grandes e imensos seios, não esquecendo de mencionar o quão fácil ela era. Ela também era popular entre as garotas porque seu pai era um grande executivo de uma grande empresa de discos.

Pansy também era uma regular parceira sexo de Draco.

Eles nunca tinham saído, nenhum deles queria isso, mas se um deles queria uma rapidinha sem nenhum laço de romantismo, eles poderiam procurar o outro.

"Então, Draco, você encontrou alguma garota gostosa nos EUA?", perguntou Marcus, parecendo surpreendentemente não-bêbado.

Draco não tinha essa sorte. Ele não conseguia pensar direito e tinha dificuldades de formar palavras.

'_Garotas, Hermione é uma garota, mas ela está com o Rony'_.

"Humm... sim, algumas", ele mentiu, forçando as palavras a saírem, sua língua parecendo incrivelmente pesada.

"Legal".

Ao invés de responder, Draco tomou um grande gole de Smirnoff vodka que Millicent havia trazido.

Millicent que parecia momentaneamente ter sua língua no fundo da garganta de Goyle.

'Eu acho que vou vomitar depois de ver isso'.

Ele de repente percebeu a mão de Pansy acariciando a sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais sua mão na perna de Draco até que seus dedos estivessem a milímetros de sua virilha.

Ela se mexeu até se encontrar sentada nas pernas de Draco, pressionando se contra o corpo dele.

"Pans-".

"Ssh, baby", ela sussurrou sedutoramente, encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Mesmo com o seu cérebro tomado pelo álcool, Draco sabia que isso não era certo. Ele não devia estar fazendo essas coisas com Pansy, não enquanto ele estava esperando começar algo com Harry.

Ele sentiu a língua de Pansy percorrer seu lábio inferior e involuntariamente ele gemeu.

'_Não!'_, ele gritou em sua cabeça. _'Isso é errado, oh, tão errado, lembra-se de Harry? Sim? Você gosta dele e ele gosta de você!_'.

Mas Pansy era tão quente e confortante e naquela hora Draco precisava ser confortado de qualquer jeito e por qualquer pessoa do único jeito que ele conhecia.

Além disso, se ele fechasse seus olhos tanto, quase que os fechando, Pansy meio que parecia com Harry. **(3)**

'Exceto que ela tinha apêndices que Harry não tinha! E está faltando uma coisa que Harry tem e muito!' **(4)**

Os braços de Pansy agora deslizavam para a cintura de Draco, aproximando se mais nele, agora pressionando se diretamente contra a virilha dele.

Finalmente desistindo, Draco moveu seus lábios contra os dela, empurrando sua língua em sua boca.

Não era como se alguém fosse descobrir isso.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Gente, eu sei que eu demorei, mas parece que tenho mais trabalho agora do quando estava na facul... rsrsrs. Eu nem ia atualizar essa semanas, porque mais uma vez eu estou sem PC, mas recebi tantas reviews maravilhosas que tive que fazer um esforcinho... rsrsrs

Nào esqueçam de ler minhas outras fics: **HP e as Crianças do Futuro, The Depths of Winter (vai sair cap novo nessa semana!) e Me Chame de Sr. Potter.**

Eu vou ser rápida nessa atualização, agradecendo todo mundo junto, que nem o estilo dos Tradutores (**Fazendo um apropaganda básica: LEIAM TODAS AS FICS DOS TRADUTORES**!)rsrsrsrs

Eu quero agradecer à: **Dana Norram, Barbara G., Half-Danes, Aniannka, Fabi-Chan, Milla Malfoy, Aline, Louise e Bruno Malfoy** (não some não! sinto falta das suas reviews gigantescas! XD)

**PS:**

**(1)** – Eu preferi traduzir a deixar em inglês. Fiz o meu melhor e espero que esteja bom.

**(2)** – Eu não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas em países como EUA e Inglaterra tem tipo uma recepção após o enterro. Eu nunca entendi isso direito! É como se o velório fosse depois do enterro.

**(3)** – Como assim parecia com Harry? Ele realmente estava MUITO bêbado!

**(4)** – Esse comentário necessita de comentário? HAHAHAHAHA


	26. A Manhã Seguinte À Noite Passada

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**26. A Manhã Seguinte A Noite Passada**

Era como se tivesse um grupo de anões com picaretas batendo dentro da cabeça de Draco.

Junto com eles, parecia como se houvesse várias criancinhas estivessem usando seu estomago como trampolim.

E quando ele tentou engolir, sua língua parecia um lixa contra o céu de sua boca.

Gemendo alto, ele abriu seus olhos, feliz por descobrir que estava em sua própria cama e que as cortinas estavam firmemente fechadas.

Ele ficou um pouco menos feliz ao descobrir que estava nu, e qualquer traço de sua felicidade terminou quando ele viu alguém se vestindo no final de sua cama.

"Oh, finalmente você decidiu acordar", Pansy falou arrastado enquanto abotoava sua saia.

Draco franziu a testa, no esforço de conter seu estômago. "Nós transamos?"

Pansy rodou os olhos. "Não. Nós voltamos para cá e nós estávamos começando alguma coisa, então você se jogou na cama e apagou".

"Graças a Deus", Draco murmurou.

"O que?".

O estômago de Draco revirou-se violentamente. "Eu acho que vou vomitar".

"Não foi isso o quê você disse".

Ignorando Pansy, Draco pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro de seu quarto, alcançando o vaso bem na hora. Ele não parou de vomitar até que seu estômago doesse com o esforço.

"Isso é nojento", disse Pansy com uma voz irritante.

"Vá a merda, então", respondeu Draco com toda a raiva que ele pode reunir de sua posição com a cabeça no vaso.

"Tenha um bom dia", disse Pansy, antes de sair do quarto em seus ridículos saltos altos.

Draco se jogou no chão, respirando pesadamente e sentindo-se horrível. Ele repentinamente se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ou mais especificamente, o que quase aconteceu na noite anterior.

Ele quase havia dormido com Pansy. A única razão pela qual isso não havia acontecido era que ele tinha estado tão bêbado que havia desmaiado.

'_Oh, Deu, eu quase traio Harry'_.

Ele havia traído Harry. Beijar é trair, não é?

"Oh, Deus", ele gemeu alto.

Bateram na porta do quarto.

"Mestre Malfoy, eu trouxe café da manhã que sua mãe pediu para lhe entregar", a voz de Marie veio do outro lado da porta.

Limpando a boca, Draco se levantou e saiu do banheiro. Pegou uma boxer do seu armário.

"Entre".

Marie empurrou a porta e colocou a bandeja cheia no final da cama de Draco. Tinha um prato de torradas com vários tipos de geléias, uma xícara de café e outra de suco, um pedaço de torta e até mesmo um pacote de jujubas.

Draco sorriu, seu humor um pouco melhor. "Obrigado. Isso parece ótimo".

Ele sempre tinha tido um carinho especial por sua empregada irlandesa, e ela também gostava dele.

Sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama, Draco gesticulou para que Marie também sentasse.

"Eu acho que provavelmente foi de você que mais senti falta quando estive fora", ele admitiu, mordendo sua torrada.

Marie sorriu suavemente. Tudo nela era suave. "Ah, você um rapaz gentil. Você deveria se envergonhar por se meter em tanta confusão".

"Eu sei, o que eu posso dizer? Eu estava desencaminhado".

"Já tivemos o suficiente disso, isso é tudo passado. Me diga, você encontrou boas pessoas em Nova Iorque?"

"Sim. Eu fiz alguns amigos. Tem o Blaise, Simas, Dino, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Hermione, Ron... e Harry".

Era verdade, Draco tinha se tornado amigo da maioria dos amigos de Harry. Parecia que as pessoas não conseguiam não gostar do garoto moreno.

"Marie, se eu te contar algo, você prometeria não contar a ninguém e não me julgar por isso?"

"Claro que sim", disse Marie.

Draco coçou sua nuca. "Eu meio que estou saindo com alguém nos Estados Unidos".

"Oh, isso é bom. Como ela é?".

"Bem, esse é o problema. Não é ela. É ele".

Marie franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, mas depois sorriu. "Ok, como ele é?".

Draco sorriu pela aparente aceitação de Marie. "Ele é maravilhoso. Seu nome é Harry e ela estuda na minha escola. Ele tem um cabelo que é uma verdadeira bagunça e tem olhos verdes maravilhosos e ele é alto e é muito gostoso" **(1)**.

Marie riu.

"E ele é gentil, e engraçado e esperto e carinhosos e... oh, Deus eu estraguei tudo", ele de repente falou e colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?", perguntou Marie, envolvendo a cintura de Draco com um braço.

"Eu realmente gosto do Harry e sou certo que ele também gosta de mim e nós estávamos tão bem mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu e agora eu arruinei tudo".

"Querido, o que aconteceu?".

"Na noite passada, eu e o pessoal de sempre ficamos...".

"Bêbados?", Marie o completou.

"Sim. E eu me lembro de ter beijado Pansy o que já é ruim o suficiente, mas eu ia dormir com ela e a única razão pela qual não o fiz foi porque eu desmaiei".

"Então você não dormiu com ela?".

"Não, mas isso não importa. Eu ia transar com ela. E a beijei. Harry está todo preocupado comigo e em como eu estou lidando com isso e aqui estou eu pulando na cama da primeira puta que coloca as mãos em minha calca!".

Marie ignorou o palavreado de Draco, mesmo que ela odiasse quando ele falasse assim. "Talvez quando você voltar, você devesse falar com Harry-".

"Não! Por que eu deveria contar isso a ele? Ele vai me odiar!".

"Porque, querido, eu conheço você e você não será capaz de manter isso fora do conhecimento dele. Não se você realmente se importar com ele. É melhor contar a ele assim q eu você voltar do que manter escondendo isso como um segredo por meses até isso vir à tona. Então será muito pior".

"Por que eu tenho que fuder com tudo?", murmurou Draco, lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos.

"Ah, venha aqui criança", disse Marie, puxando Draco para abraçá-lo.

As lágrimas se libertaram e ele começou a chorar, apertando mais ainda a empregada em seus braços assim como ele fazia quando criança.

"Agora, o que você mais precisa é de um bom sono e um bom banho quente", aconselhou Marie.

Draco acenou com a cabeça em aceitação e fungou, sem graça por suas lágrimas. "Eu sinto muito".

"Por que? Não porquê se desculpar".

"Ok", Draco disse.

Marie removeu a bandeja da cama e Draco se deitou embaixo das cobertas, como se fosse uma bola, sua cabeça quase pressionada em seus joelhos, e rapidamente ele dormiu em sono pesado.

Marie suspirou enquanto corria seus dedos pelos cabelos de Draco. Quando o garotinho que ela cuidava havia se tornado um adulto tão confuso?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Nessa capitulo Draquinho tãoooo confuso! Dá vontade de por no colo, não? Quem se habilita? XD

**Atualização em menos de duas semanas! Para eu postar os outros caps que eu já tenho traduzidos (e alguns bens interessantes, se vocês me entendem XD), tem que mandar review! Rsrsrssrsrsrs**

Eu quero agradecer a **DANA NORRAM**, por ter betado esse cap tão maravilhosamente bem! E eu recomendo **TODAS as fics** dela!

Meus agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram** ( vc sabe que a ação esta chegando!), **Half-Danes, Narcisa Lê Fey, Srta. Kinomoto, Marck Evans, Aline** ( eu amo escrever os PS! Vcs que judiam de mim não me mandando reviews!), **SoullessD** (muito obrigada pelos elogios!), **Fabi-Chan **(para eu não demorar tanto é só mandar REVIEWS! XD!) e **kijulia.**

**PS:**

**(1)** – O Draco se empolgando ao falar do Harry! Não é lindo? XD

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos

Anna J Malfoy


	27. Admissões e Confissões

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Dana Norram

* * *

**27. Admissões e Confissões**

Harry já estava atrasado para a escola, e estava para sair quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

"Harry?".

"Draco, hey".

De repente, Harry não ligava mais se estava atrasado para escola.

"Você está bem?", Draco perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Quando você voltou?".

"Ontem à noite. Olha, eu poderia ir a sua casa mais tarde? Eu realmente preciso falar com você".

Alguma coisa no tom de Draco fez o coração de Harry falhar uma batida.

"Esqueça mais tarde. Me encontre no parque em quinze minutos", Harry disse.

"Você não tem que ir à escola?"

"Não se preocupe. Eu direi que estou doente".

"Ok", Draco disse.

"Em quinze minutos então?"

"Claro, até daqui a pouco".

**xxxxxxxx**

Quando Harry adentrou no parque dezesseis minutos depois, Draco já estava lá, sentado debaixo de uma árvore fumando.

"Você realmente devia parar com isso", disse Harry sentando de frente para Draco.

"Eu sei", suspirou Draco, dando outra tragada antes de apagar o cigarro.

"O que é? Você fez parecer tão urgente".

"Hmm, sim. Eu tenho que te contar algo", Draco disse.

"Ok", respondeu Harry, olhando Draco atentamente, ficando levemente apreensivo.

"Primeiro, você considera que nós... estamos saindo juntos?", Draco perguntou.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nós estamos juntos agora".

"Não, quero dizer, como namorados?".

O franzido de sobrancelhas deu lugar a um tímido sorriso. "Sim, quero dizer, eu acho que sim".

Draco estava divido entre um sorriso de alegria e completo desespero.

'_Isso vai ser bem mais difícil'_.

"Dray, o que esta acontecendo?".

"Quando estava na Inglaterra eu fiquei muito, mas muito bêbado e meio que beijei uma garota, Pansy", ele murmurou baixinho.

"Você... 'meio que beijou ela'? Como você pode meio que beijar alguém? Ou você beijou ou não".

"Eu beijei, mas eu estava incrivelmente bêbado e...".

"Você dormiu com ela?", Harry perguntou.

"O quê?".

"Você a fudeu?".

Draco quase gemeu as palavras duras de Harry. "Não, eu não dormi com ela".

Oferecendo um pequeno aceno de compreensão, Harry correu suas mãos por seus cabelos e esfregou seu rosto com elas. "Isto é tão... tão...".

Ele parou de falar, pulando de pé, olhando sem expressão nenhuma para Draco. "Eu tenho que ir... a algum lugar... qualquer lugar... que não seja aqui... pensar sobre... tudo isso".

"Harry, eu pensei que seria melhor eu ser honesto com você. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não consigo expressar o quanto eu sinto muito".

Evitando o olhar de Draco, olhando por cima da cabeça de Draco, Harry deu os ombros. "É, bem...".

Ele se virou e começou a andar pelo parque, mas de repente se virou.

O coração de Draco começou a bater mais rápido quando Harry vagarosamente andou até ele e se abaixou para ficar bem próximo a ele.

"Sabe", ele murmurou baixinho, apenas Draco poderia o ouvir. "O engraçado é que... eu realmente tinha me apaixonado por você".

E com isso, Harry estava de pé outra vez, caminhando rapidamente pelo parque, lagrimas silenciosas caiam de seu rosto e ele poderia jurar que sentia seu coração se partindo.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Não me matem por causa desse final. Eu sou apenas uma pobre tradutora!

Tadinho do Draquinho! Foi com a cara e a coragem e se deu mau! Rsrsrsrs

Quero agradecer a Dana Norram, por betar esse cap para mim! Te adoro, menina!

**(Dana, a beta, tem uma repentina vontade de dar um tapão na cabeça do Harry e pergunta: 'Quem segura o Mr. Scar pra mim?')**

Meus agradecimentos à: **Marck Evans, Dana Norram, Narcisa LE Fey** (pelo visto, o Harry não reagiu nada bem. XD), **Aline** , **Baby Potter, Soulless, kijulia, Louise Black, Milla Malfoy, Lee Magrock** (Pode deixar review, hein, moça!), **Bruno Malfoy** (Muito amor mesmo! XD), **Fabi-Chan**, **Sano P. Malfoy e AganishLottly**.

E não deixem de ler minhas outras traduções: **Desejos, HP e as Crianças do Futuro (Tem ATUALIZAÇÃO!), The Dephts of Winter.**

E por Hoje é só, pessoal...

Até a Próxima...

Beijos


	28. Fazendo As Pazes

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Dana Norram

* * *

**28. Fazendo as Pazes**

Já fazia uma semana que Draco tivera seu coração esmagado ao poucos por Harry, tudo porque fora honesto. Harry estava o evitando, apesar de todos os esforços do loiro de falar com ele e isso realmente o machucava. Três noites atrás, em lágrimas, ele havia implorado para Severus deixar que ele voltasse à Inglaterra, mas seu tio havia dito a ela para 'agüentar'e 'permanecer forte'.

Draco estava sentado no sofá de couro preto da sala de estar, zapeando pelos canais de musica, não prestando realmente atenção e finalmente parando em um velho vídeo do Nirvana.

"Draco?", chamou Severus.

"Sim?".

"Eu estarei fora por algumas horas. Voltarei perto das onze. Você pode ligar no celular se precisar".

"Ok".

A cabeça de seu tio apareceu na entrada da sala. "Sorria, Draco. Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer".

Draco deu a Severus um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para a televisão. Que disse que a _'honestidades é a melhor política'_ obviamente nunca a tentou. Era um monte de besteiras.

A porta de fechou e ele levantou-se, se arrastando até a cozinha atrás de alguma comida. Lá não havia nada que agradasse seu estômago, então optou por uma maçã.

Soou uma batida na porta e Draco suspirou, mais uma vez arrastando-se até o hall para abrir a pesada porta de madeira.

Parado lá, estava Harry, com seu cabelo tipicamente bagunçado e seus grandes olhos verdes, com grande olheiras embaixo. Sua calça jeans e sua camisa branca estavam mais do que amarrotadas, como se ele dormisse com elas há dias.

"Hey", Harry disse, sua voz rouca.

"Hey".

"Eu posso entrar? Eu acho que preciso falar com você".

Draco deu de ombros e deu um passo para trás para que Harry pudesse entrar. Sem falar, ele levou o moreno até a sala de estar, sentando-se no sofá enquanto Harry sentava-se no braço no sofá.

"Então?", Draco perguntou, levantando suas sobrancelhas loiras. "Fale".

Harry ficou brincando com um rasgo em sua calça e acenou com a cabeça, sem olhar para Draco.

"Olha, não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei chateado com o que você fez porque eu...".

Draco fez um som de raiva exasperado e se pôs de pé. "Eu sei!", ele gritou. "Eu sei que você ficou chateado com o que fiz. Você deixou isso perfeitamente claro. Mas se você veio aqui para ir embora outra vez, então você pode indo embora e nos poupar tempo dessa vez".

Harry apenas o olhou sem expressão. "Você já terminou?".

Respirando pesadamente e até mesmo um pouco corado, Draco acenou positivamente e sentou-se.

"Bom. Agora, se você se importar em ouvir ao invés de gritar, eu não terminei a minha frase".

"Ok", murmurou Draco.

"Obrigado. O que eu estava dizendo era que eu fiquei chateado com o que você fez, mas eu percebi que talvez tenha sido um pouco duro demais e que poderia ter sido muito mais compreensivo sobre tudo isso. Até porque você foi honesto ao me contar e foi apenas um beijo. Foi só um beijo, não foi?".

"Sim", respondeu Draco. "Só um beijo".

"Então nós podemos parar de não nos falarmos. Ou mais especificamente eu deixar você falar e parar de te evitar. Está bem para você?".

Draco sorriu, seu primeiro verdadeiro sorriso em mais de uma semana. "Está mais do que ok para mim".

"Ótimo. Nesse caso, posso ter um abraço?".

O sorriso de Draco se tornou ainda maior. Ele se levantou e sentou-se no colo de Harry que estava sentado no braço do sofá. Envolveu seus braços no pescoço do moreno.

Harry envolveu Draco apertado pela cintura, pressionando seu rosto no do outro garoto, respirando sobre ele. Harry suspirou em contentamento, tinha se esquecido de como Draco cheirava bem.

"Harry?", Draco chamou.

"Hmmm?".

"No parque, sabe, quando eu... disse a você. Você quis mesmo dizer aquilo?".

Harry abriu seus olhos e permitiu que seus dedos acariciassem as costas de Draco. "Sim. Eu nunca minto sobre essas coisas".

"Por que?", Draco o questionou.

"Por que eu amo você?".

"É".

Harry pôs a mão dentro da blusa de Draco, sorrindo quando o outro garoto engasgou com a quente sensação de seus dedos na pela fria.

"Porque você é inteligente e gentil e engraçado e muito gostoso. E porque quando eu estou com você eu sinto que nada de ruim pode acontecer comigo".

Draco sorriu e pressionou seus lábios na testa de Harry.

"Draco?".

"Sim".

"Tem apenas uma coisa que está me perturbando".

"O que?".

"Essa garota, Pansy... beija bem?", Harry perguntou, ficando quase roxo de vergonha ao perguntar.

"Não tão bem quanto você".

Harry puxou Draco para si e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios do loiro.

"Eu te amo, Dray".

"Eu também te amo, Harry".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Não foi fofo esse cap? Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

E se vocês forem muito bonzinhos e deixarem muitas reviews, eu posto o próximo cap que contem cenas, vamos dizer, impróprias para menores. Hahahahaha.

**(Dana, a beta, teve um ataque de diabetes e está em coma.)**

Meus agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram** (Que maravilhosamente betou esse cap!XD), **Dark Wolf 03** (não desgosta do Harry não), **Nicolle Snape, Lis** (concordo com vc), **Fabi-Chan** (não me xunga não rsrsrrss e eu sou sim uma pobre tradutora!), **Drika** (se você me lançar um Cruciatos, aí mesmo que os caps não saem!XD), **Milla Malfoy, Srta Kinomoto** (deixa review por favor, por favor), **Maaya** (continuem não, Eu sou sozinha ok? Todo o mérito dessa tradução é MINHA! XD Anna sente ciúmes de sua Ava Adore), **Juliana Slyherin** (os caps "calientes" estão vindo), **Louise Black e Aline**.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a Proxima..

Beijos

Anna Malfoy


	29. De Garotos Para Homens

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem: **Dana Norram

* * *

**29. De Garotos para Homens**

Harry gemeu ao sentir Darco beijando e mordendo a suave pele de seu pescoço. O loiro havia mudado de posição e estava agora sentado com uma perna de cada lado no colo de Harry, movendo repetidamente contra Harry.

"Quando seu tio volta?".

"Daqui a algumas horas?", murmurou Draco, seu hálito quente enviando tremores pelo corpo de Harry.

"Ótimo. Vamos".

Relutantemente, Draco permitiu que Harry levantasse-se e pegasse sua mão, o arrastando até seu quarto.

Harry fechou a porta e puxou Draco contra ele, pressionando seus lábios nos deles em um beijo que deixou Draco sem ar.

Draco deixou suas mãos percorrerem a camisa de Harry, correndo seus dedos nela até seu final e levantando-a, a passando pelos cabelos rebeldes de Harry e jogando-a em um canto do quarto.

Harry gemeu enquanto os longos dedos de Draco percorriam seu peito e sua barriga, parando para brincar com a linha de pêlos que seguia até sua cueca. Tirando sua língua da boca do loiro, ele terminou de desabotoar a blusa preta de Draco e a tirou.

"Cama?", murmurou Draco, desesperadamente tentando se manter coerente enquanto Harry ministrava caricias em seus braços, costas e peito.

Ao invés de responder, Harry foi empurrando o loiro até que as pernas de Draco batessem na cama e dois caíssem sobre ela.

Soltando sua boca da de Draco, Harry beijou todo o seu queixo e foi descendo até alcançar o peito de Draco, gentilmente mordendo um de seus mamilos.

"Jesus, Har", Draco gemeu, arqueando suas costas.

Harry moveu para o outro mamilo, e uma vez satisfeito com os resultados, continuou a plantar pequenos beijos por todo o peito e o abdômen definido de Draco.

Ao alcançar a calça de Draco, Harry desabotoou e abriu os zíper, arrancando a calça junto com a cueca preta num movimento único. Sorrindo para si mesmo, Harry vagarosamente correu sua língua pelo membro duro de Draco, circulando com a língua a cabeça do pênis, arrancando outro gemido do loiro.

Agarrando os cabelos de Harry com uma mão, Draco o puxou para outro beijo, enquanto sua outra mão abria a calça de Harry e a empurrava para fora do corpo de Harry com ajuda de suas pernas.

Chutando a calça de Harry para fora da cama, Draco colocou suas pernas na cintura de Harry, o puxando para mais perto.

"Harry", ele gemeu.

"Dray, você tem certeza?".

"Deus, sim. Eu preciso de você em mim".

Draco se esticou até a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira onde pegou um vidro de lubrificante **(1)**, o qual Harry rapidamente aplicou em si e se posicionou.

"Ponha suas pernas nos meus ombros", ordenou Harry.

Draco obedientemente fez e pôs seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry.

"Pronto?".

Engolindo em seco, Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Olhe para mim", Harry pediu.

Os olhos verdes se perderam nos azuis quando Harry vagarosamente penetrou Draco. Harry beijou a testa e as bochechas de Draco assim que o loiro mordia o lábio inferior e seus olhos se turvaram com a dor. Harry permaneceu parado, deixando que Draco se ajustasse, só depois começou a se mover devagarzinho dentro dele.

"Você está bem?".

"Oh, sim", gemeu Draco, movendo suas mãos para as nádegas de Harry tentando fazer com que o moreno fosse mais fundo dentro de si.

Colocando seus braços um de cada lado da cabeça de Draco, Harry começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido à medida que Draco gemia ainda mais e beijava todo o pescoço de Harry.

Harry moveu uma mão para o membro de Draco, acelerando sua mão mais rápido até que estivesse na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas.

De repente, ele sentiu os músculos de Draco apertarem seu membro e um líquido quente escorrer por sua barriga. Com um baixo gemido, Harry se esvaziou dentro de Draco e desabou em cima dele, depositando beijos pela testa dele.

Saindo de dentro do loiro e rolando até que ficasse ao lado dele, Harry correu seus dedos pelo braço do garoto.

"Você está bem?", ele sussurrou.

"Estou melhor que nunca", respondeu Draco, se aninhando perto do corpo de Harry e fechando os olhos.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **ALELUIA! ALELUIA! Finalmente rolou cena de SEXO! Hahahahaha! Tenho certeza que vocês estavam morrendo por uma cena dessas, não? XD! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Eu estou MUITO FELIZ! O cap anterior recebeu 18 REVIEWS! E por causa disso, usarei essa semana de entrega de prova para traduzir mais caps e na sexta ou estorando no sábado atualizarei mais um cap de Ava Adore e outro de Crianças do Futuro! Mas vocês têm que ajudare mandar mais reviews para me empolgarem! rsrsrrsrs

**(Dana, a beta, está sorrindo insanamente)**

Meus agradecimentos à: **Bárbara G** (seus beijos fora entregues aos dois; o Andy mandou outro, já o Alex resmungou algo que soava como '_beijo tambem'_! XD), **Nicolle Snape, Ana Carolina Zatta** (tem que deixar reviews SEMPRE! XD), **Rafael Potter** (eu vou tentar atualizá-las o mais rápido possível, ok?), **Lis, Srta. Kinomoto** (a Dana já se recuperou! Bem, ela ficou insana, mas isso já é outra historia... XD), **Dark Wolf 03** (poxa, você não gostou que eles fizessem as pazes? Fikei triste!), **Kijulia, Aline, Amy Lupin, Baby Potter** (não fica revoltada, naum! XD), **Maaya** **M., Fabi-Chan** (se o Snape sabia, eu não sei, mas acho que ela sabia que os dois queria ficar sozinhos), **Nan Cookie** (agora que viciou tem que deixar review todo cap! XD), **Nah** (não fique louca, já basta uma beta insana!XD), **Bela-Chan** (eu não me desculpo para comover meus leitores e sim para explicar o motivo do sumiço, e também porque acho que eles mereçam um pedido de desculpas pela demora! Meus leitores merecem TUDO! XD) e **Lousie Black** (quase que você não entra nos agradecimentos! Eu já tinha finalizado, mas fui dar uma última olhada e lá estava a sua review! XD).

**PS**

**(1)** – Menino precavido, não? XD!

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a Proxima..

Beijos

Anna Malfoy


	30. Glastonbury Tor

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem: **Pipe

* * *

**30. Glastonbury Tor (1)**

Draco estava sentado na mesa da cozinha de Harry. Junto com Harry, Sirius e Remus, jogando _Scrabble_ (**N/T:** É aquele jogo em que tem que formar palavras para ganhar pontos!). Claro que, aos dezoito anos jogar Scrabble com seu namorado e seus parentes seria realmente péssimo, mas, como Draco logo descobriu, jogar qualquer tipo de jogo com Sirius era um evento muito engraçado e até um pouco chocante.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou poder considerar essa palavra", anunciou Remus, tentando manter uma cara séria e uma voz tom de riso.

"Por que?", perguntou Sirius.

"Eu acho que não é uma coisa apropriada".

"Remus, você tem um mente tão suja".

Remus piscou. "Siri, quando você coloca a palavra '_anal'_ o que você quer que eu pense?".

"Eu acho que, se você checar no dicionário, verá que isso quer dizer que uma pessoa é limpa e organizada e que pode ser neurótico com coisas relacionadas a isso".

Rindo, Harry folheou o dicionário e concordou.

"Ele está certo, quer dizer isso mesmo".

Sorrindo, Sirius pôs as letras de volta em seus lugares e somou seus pontos ao seu placar.

"Certo, Draco, é a sua vez".

De repente, a campainha tocou e Harry se levantou para atendê-la.

"Eu já vou!".

Mas, quando Harry abriu a porta, ele desejou que não tivesse o feito. Parado lá, estava uma lembrança loira com olhos azuis.

"Hey, Harry".

Tor.

Tor havia sido o ultimo namorado de Harry. Eles haviam saído por oito meses e meio antes do retorno de Tor para a Inglaterra com seus pais. Harry havia o amado e ficado trancado em seu quarto com depressão semanas após a partida dele. Mas isso havia sido há um ano atrás e Harry já o tinha superado.

Além de tudo, ele estava com Draco agora.

"Alô, Harry, você está aí?".

Harry sorriu fracamente para Tor ao ouvir seu suave sotaque britânico.

"Desculpa. Eu acho que fiquei em choque ao ver você. Faz um ano...".

"Eu sei, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu quis te ligar e escrever, mas...".

"Você nunca o fez".

Tor sorriu, um sorriso que mostrava todos seus perfeitos dentes brancos. "Eu sei".

"Quem é Harry?", chamou Sirius da cozinha.

Lembrando-se de sua educação, Harry deu um passo para trás e segurou a porta aberta. "Entre".

O garoto de pele alva e de aparência angelical entrou e seguiu Harry em direção a cozinha.

"Uh... Tor, você se lembra de Sirius e Remus".

"Sim, é bom vê-los outra vez", disse Tor, apertando a mãos dos dois homens.

Ele se virou para ficar cara a cara com Draco. Os dois garotos loiros de olhos azuis ficaram se encarando como se o tempo tivesse parado.

"E... Tor esse é Draco. Draco esse é Tor".

Apertando a mão do outro rapaz, Draco sorriu polidamente. "Tor? Como Glastonbury Tor?".

Mais uma vez Tor sorriu enquanto se sentava entre Draco e Sirius.

"É. Você é da Inglaterra?".

"Londres, e você?".

"Também".

Remus limpou a garganta. "Mundo pequeno, não?".

Houve um estranho silencio quando Sirius, Remus, Draco e Tor olhavam para Harry e Harry olhava para seus pés. O silencio foi quebrado por Draco, que se levantou de sua cadeira.

"Eu tenho que ir".

"Oh... ok", murmurou Harry com desanimo.

"Eu vejo vocês outra hora", Draco disse para Sirius e Remus. "Prazer em conhecê-lo", ele adicionou, dirigindo-se a Tor.

"Você também".

Harry seguiu Draco até a porta.

"Dray, eu realmente sinto muito, eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que ele viria. Eu não o vejo a um ano".

Com um pequeno sorriso, Draco deu um beijo em Harry na boca. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu o vejo depois, tudo bem?".

"Ta. Tchau".

'_Oh, seu bastardo mentiroso'_, Draco pensou consigo mesmo quando a porta foi fechada.

Ele estava totalmente irritado com Tor ter aparecido lá. Bem, não muito pelo fato dele ter aparecido, mas sim com o fato de parecer que ele estivesse olhando em um espelho.

Draco não duvidava dos sentimentos de Harry por ele, mas não pôde impedir-se de pensar se Harry tinha uma queda por garotos ingleses loiros com olhos azuis. Namorar dois certamente não poderia ser só coincidência.

Será que Draco era apenas um substituto para o ex de Harry?

* * *

**N/A**: Aqui está. Algumas pessoas me pediram que um ex aparecesse, então aqui tem um.

**Nota da Tradutora**:

Esse cap até que não demorou muito, não? Em apenas DOZE dias, menos que duas semanas! Praticamente um recorde! Rsrsrsrsrs.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Maaya M., Baby Potter** (Que bom que você gostou! Como você está meio down no momento, **esse cap é dedicado a você**! Beijos!), **Dark Wolf 03, Srta** **Kinomoto, Li, Mary Gryffindor, kijulia** (não chama o Harry disso! Ele é superlindo ativo, ok? XD), **Nan Cookie** (você queria alguém para atrapalhar, seu desejo foi realizado! XD), **Sofiah Black** (Seu desejo também foi atendido, pois esse fim de semana vai ser atualizada a fic Me Chame de Sr Potter!), **Gabi Potter Malfoy, Milla Malfoy** (deixa eu ver se eu entendi: vc não gosta de slash, mas leu essa fic em inglês?), **Arwen Mione** (oieeeee!), **July** (vc viu a atualização? Rsrsrs) **e Ly Anne Black** ( só uma palavra descreve suas review: UAU! Rsrsrs).

**PS:**

**(1)** – Esse foi feito por nossa querida beta **Pipe**: "_O que é Glastonbury Tor - Glastonbury é aquele local na Inglaterra onde esta situada toda a ação de Rei Arthur. Lá fica a Ilha de Avalon, lá fica também aquele mosteiro que aparece no livro._

_Tor é um local muito visitado, considerado sagrado para quem ainda se liga na religião celta"._

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a Próxima...

Beijos


	31. O Caso do EX

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem: **Pipe

* * *

**31. Caso do Ex**

Sirius e Remus haviam ido embora, deixando Harry sozinha com Tor. Ele não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas seu estômago tinha dado tantas voltas que ele já estava sentindo dores.

Os dois garotos sentaram de lados opostos na mesa da cozinha, Harry tomando pequenos, mas freqüentes goles de um copo de água, e Tor, largado na cadeira, parecendo totalmente relaxado.

"Por que você está aqui?", Harry perguntou repentinamente.

"Bem... meus pais se divorciaram e, eu como odeio o noivo de minha mãe, decidi me mudar de volta para cá com o meu pai. E eu pensei em lhe fazer uma visita".

"Oh. Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais".

Tor deu de ombros. "Não é grande coisa". Ele olhou Harry de cima em baixo. "Já você, é realmente muita, muita coisa boa".

Harry corou e olhou para suas mãos. "Obrigado", ele murmurou. "Você também é".

Não era uma mentira. Tor era maravilhoso. Ele era alto e magro, esta vestindo uma calça jeans larga e uma camisa preta. Seus cabelos loiros platinados faziam ele parecer que tinha acabado de sair da cama e mechas caiam sobre sua testa e seus olhos. Seus olhos eram grandes e azuis claros, mas não do tipo que a maioria das pessoas tinha, mas profundos olhos azuis que Harry pensava se perder neles. Eles eram como o oceano, profundos e pareciam que eles mudavam de safira para turquesa. E havia um brilho brincalhão nesses olhos de oceano, como uma tempestade esperando para cair.

"O que eu posso dizer? A chuva, o vento ou qualquer tipo de tempo funciona para mim", sorriu Tor.

Essa era outra coisa de Tor que Harry havia amado.Ele sempre estava sorrindo. Ele era um sortudo cara feliz que conseguia ver coisas boas em qualquer situação. E não prejudicava nada seu sorriso que o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito.

"Evidentemente".

"Você ainda joga basquete?". Tor perguntou.

Harry concordou. "Sim, me tornei capitão esse ano".

"Verdade? Wow. Bem, eu não sei porque estou surpreso. Você sempre foi o melhor jogador que conheci".

Harry corou mais ainda e passou uma mão em seus cabelos. "Eu não sou tão bom".

"E o mais modesto", Tor acrescentou.

"Obrigado".

Tor riu e correu uma mão em seus cabelos. "Eu estava pensando... você não quer ir assistir um filme comigo qualquer dia destes? Sabe, pelos velhos tempos".

Harry não achava que era possível, mas corou mais ainda. Ele se lembrava dos velhos tempos no cinema com Tor. Eles eram difíceis de serem esquecidos.

Tudo tinha começado numa noite durante um desinteressante filme da Sandra Bulock com um cara inglês... Hugh Grant, onde ela era advogada protetora dos direitos ecológicos e ele era um rico e pomposo cara. Claro que eles eventualmente se apaixonaram.

De qualquer maneira, após a primeira meia hora de filme, Tor ficou entediado, assim como ele, e começou a sussurrar todos os tipos de coisas sujas no ouvido de Harry, fazendo suas calças cargos anormalmente apertadas.

Após passar sua mão pela coxa de Harry, Tor descobriu esse não tão pequeno problema e, para surpresa e choque de Harry, ficou de joelhos no chão sujo do cinema e usou sua boca para outras proezas.

"Uh... Tor, você sabe que eu estou com outra pessoa".

"É. Alguém que se parece exatamente como eu".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que?".

"Nós estamos falando do cara loiro que estava aqui antes, certo?".

"Sim. Draco".

"Então você está saindo com um cara que se parece muito comigo".

"O que?", Harry repetiu. "Draco não se parece em nada com você".

Tor levantou uma sobrancelha, muito parecido com o modo que Draco fazia. "Har, você é cego? Ou você é completamente desprovido de visão?".

"Não, obrigado", Harry respondeu de forma rude. "Mas vocês dois não se parecem".

"Você está brincando?", exclamou Harry. "Cabelos realmente loiros? Olhos azuis? Pálidos? De Londres?".

"E? Há um monte de caras pálidos, loiros, de olhos azuis de Londres! É puramente coincidência!".

"Ele fuma?".

"Sim, mas eu não vejo-", Harry tentou contestar.

"O que ele fuma?".

"Camels sem filtro. Os azuis".

"Harry!".

Harry tomou outro gole de água e se levantou. "O que?".

Suspirando, Tor colocou a mão em seu bolso e retirou um pacote amassado azul de Camels.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Tudo isso é coincidência, Tor".

"Claro que é. Olha, eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho um jantar com meu pai e sua nova alguma coisa. Mas... eu ligo para você mais tarde".

O garoto moreno concordou. "Ok".

"Tchau, Harry".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Olá, pessoinhas. Parece que vocês realmente gostaram desse cap, já que tive umas VINTE reviews… Estou pensando em só atualizar quando os caps chegarem a essa marca! Brincadeira! Hahahahaha. Mas só estou dizendo que fiquei feliz com isso.

Quem quer bater no Harry levanta a mão! Eu quero! Mas eu entendo o Harry, eu também tenho uma queda pelos loiros. Ou seria um precipício? Rsrsrs.

Será que o Draquinho realmente é um substituto? Será que agora que o Tor voltou, Draco será descartado? Será tudo realmente coincidências? Espere pelo próximo cap para saber! Hahahahaha! Eu estou meio má hoje! Rsrsrsrs.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Fabi-Chan** (só o próximo cap nos dirá), **Gabi Potter-Malfoy** (cara, quando li o seu nick, eu me lembrei da minha fic Crianças do Futuro, seu nome é muito parecido com o do filho do Harry e Draco! E eu amo reviews estranhas! Hahaha!), **Drika** (Toma. Anna oferecendo um babador para você. Rsrsrsrs.), **Mewis Slytherin** (por que? Os loiros RULES!), **Bárbara.** **G** (essa fic é de romance, mas fique fria que vem uns lemons bem interessantes por aí), **Sofiah Black** (Tor e Draco juntos até que não seria uma má idéia... Anna já tendo pensamentos pecaminosos hahahahaha.), **Baby Potter** (Hello, Babe!), **srta. Kinomoto, Amy Lupin** (a fic não está terminada e até o momento ela tem 38 caps, eu acho! Rsrsrs), **Eowin Symbelmine** (Obrigada por todas as suas reviews!), **Maaya M** (Não sei quantos caps Ava Adore terá), **Milla Malfoy** (fico honrada por saber que mesmo que você não goste muito de slash, leia a minha), **Nah** (eu te entendo, eu sou ansiosa demais, afinal sou ariana!), **Bianca** (Bem-Vinda ao mundo das fanfics! Fique a vontade, se quiser indicações de boas fanfics é só me dizer), **Ly Anne Black** (se você morreu antes com 12 dias de espera, esse mês inteiro, você já deve estar morta e enterrada! Hahahah), **Dana Norram** (SUMIDA!) e **Juliana Slytherin**.


	32. O Meu Adão

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem: **Pipe

* * *

**32. O Meu Próprio Adão**

´_Maldito pica-pau_ (**N/T**: Vocês não leram errado não!), pensou Draco, puxando sua coberta sobre sua cabeça, tentando bloqueiar o continuo som de batidinhas.

Era sábado e ele planejava dormir até pelo menos meio-dia, mas parecia que ele não iria conseguir isso se aquele maldito pica-pau continuasse bicando.

Tirando sua cabeça para fora do quentinho cobertor, Draco olhou para seu relógio.

Eram três e meia.

´_Mas que merda?._

Pica-paus não vinham perturbar as pessoas as três da manha. Gemendo por deixar sua cama, Draco se enrolou na coberta e se arrastou até a janela.

Parado logo abaixo, com uma mão cheia de pedrinhas, estava Harry, usando jeans e uma blusa preta.

Draco abriu a janela e pôs sua cabeça para o frio ar de madrugada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? São três e meia da manhã!".

Harry sorriu para ele. "Eu sei. Você está ocupado agora?".

O loiro olhou para baixo, encarando o moreno com raiva. "Bem, eu estava dormindo, como a maioria das pessoas normais faz a essa hora, mas, desde que você tão rudemente me acordou, eu não poderei te dizer não. Eu não estou ocupado agora".

Como sempre, Harry estava totalmente imune aos comentários frios e sarcásticos de Draco. Ele continuou a sorrir.

"Venha então".

Draco não sabia se era o fato de ele estar confuso era por ele ainda estar meio que dormindo ou se Harry realmente tinha enlouquecido. Talvez ele estivesse alucinando e Harry não estivesse mesmo lá e Draco estivesse conversando com uma arvore ou algo desse tipo. Ou talvez ele estivesse sonhando.

"Eu acho que não ouvi direito. O que?".

"Põe uma roupa e traga a sua bunda inacreditavelmente gostosa até aqui".

"Harry você está usando alguma droga?".

"Dray, eu sou viciado em você".

Rodando os olhos, Draco respondeu. "Dois minutos e eu estarei ai embaixo, mas é melhor que você se explique".

Murmurando algo sobre ´_merda de Harry maluco_ o tempo todo, Draco colocou uma calça preta jeans e uma blusa polo preta.

Harry jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco quando o loiro veio até ele parecendo incrivelmente infeliz, o que Harry achava incrivelmente adorável.

"Bom dia, gato".

"Harry, eu estou falando sério, o que você está tomando?".

"Eu já te disse uma vez, eu estou lhe dizendo de novo, eu não estou tomando nada".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha de forma sarcástica. "Onde está o Tor?".

"Eu sei que você está zangado com isso. Eu não sei onde o Tor está. Suponho que esteja na casa dele".

"Harry, como você espera que eu não esteja bravo? Um cara aparece e ele é seu ex-namorado e é difícil não me sentir como um substituto quando ele se parece igual a mim!".

"Eu não consigo ver no que vocês são iguais", respondeu Harry. "Vocês não se parecem um com o outro".

Draco zombou. "Eu duvido que seja pura coincidência que você saia com dois ingleses, de pele clara, loiros e de olhos azuis um atrás do outro".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então vocês são loiros de olhos azuis? Grande coisa. Talvez seja o meu tipo. Eu posso ter um tipo preferido, não posso?".

Draco parou de andar e sentou-se na calçada, repentinamente parecendo um garotinho perdido.

Agachando-se na sua frente, Harry olhou nos olhos azuis. "Dray, o que aconteceu?".

"Eu não quero ser o substituto de alguém. Muito menos o seu".

Seu tom depressivo quase quebrou o coração de Harry, e ele então circulou com os braços a cintura do loiro.

"Draco, você definitivamente não é um substituto. Eu quero ficar com você. Além disso, você e Tor não tem nada parecido. Ele está constantemente alegre".

"Oh, muito obrigado Harry, você realmente sabe como alegrar um cara".

"Ssh, eu não terminei. Você é esperto e consegue se defender e não aceita que ninguém lhe trate mal. Você quer que todo mundo pense que você é totalmente fechado e indestrutível, mas você não é. Você é lindo e doce, e meigo e se arriscar ao tentar coisas novas. Dray eu preciso de você. Você é a íris do meu olho, a medida do meu mastromeu próprio Adão, a costela da minha caixa torácica".

Draco riu. "Que romântico".

"Oh, ainda há mais. Sem você, eu sou apenas uma patética casca de um cara. Uma incrivelmente gostosa casca, mas ainda uma casca. Eu te amo, Dray".

Ainda rindo, Draco beijou a testa de Harry.

"Você sabe como fazer um cara se sentir amado".

Harry riu de novo e se levantou. "Eu sei. Agora venha".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco olhou para a igreja. Ficava a cinco minutos a caminho da praia. O sol ainda não havia começado a nascer. Ele não fez nenhuma pergunta enquanto Harry o levava para dentro.

Cheirava a velas e poeira. A poeira vinha de algo velho. Ele largou a mão do moreno ao que Harry se encaminhava até o altar e se ajoelhava perante este, onde um enorme crucifixo ornamentava a parede, e murmurou alguma coisa. Draco sorriu levemente e sinalizou o sinal da cruz em seu peito.

"Em alguns países, eles cuspiam no chão para afastar maus espíritos", Harry se levantou. "Eu não acho que deva cuspir aqui".

Ele caminhou até ficar atrás de Draco e o loiro se virou para olhar para ele. Draco correu seu dedo sobre a cruz prateada que descansava sobre o peito de Harry. Ele sempre a usou, mas Draco nunca realmente havia prestado muita atenção nela.

"Eu não sabia que você era religioso".

"Eu não sou. Bem, não de verdade. Minha mãe é. Eu imagino que isso a faça feliz".

Draco sorriu safadamente e começou a brincar com a gola da camisa de Harry. Ele começou a andar de costas, puxando o outro garoto consigo. "E eu aposto que como um bom garoto católico como você nunca fez sexo na igreja?.

Com as costas de Harry contra a parede, Draco levantou a camisa dele e beijou o peito nu.

"Eu tenho que admitir que nunca o fiz", Harry respondeu, segurando os pulsos de Draco juntos sobre a cabeça deste.

"Bem, vamos ver se podemos fazer algo sobre isso".

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Perdoe me, Padre, pois eu pequei".

Draco sorriu para Harry enquanto ele olhava para o crucifixo. Relutantemente, ele deixou o garoto de olhos verdes se levantar para que ele pudesse colocar suas roupas.

"Venha, nós temos que ir. O padre costuma chegar aqui perto das cinco horas", disse Harrr, puxando Draco pela mão.

"Que horas são?".

"Quinze para as cinco".

Draco se vestiu e, de mãos dadas, eles correram para fora da igreja.

Eles caminharam, falando sobre tudo que viesse a mente, e logo eles alcançaram a praia. Enquanto eles caminhavam ao longo de um fino muro que separava a trilha de um penhasco, Harry subiu no muro e começou a andar em cima.

"Vamos, você vai acabar caindo", Draco o advertiu.

Harry sorriu para ele e se balançou sobre uma perna, inclinando-se para o lado que não havia nada em baixo.

"Harry, querido, isso é muito impressionante, mas você vai acabar caindo".

Levantando sua sobrancelha de forma desafiante, Harry deu um pequeno pulo, equilibrando-se precariamente sobre o muro.

"Vamos, você está me assustando agora".

"Você me pegaria se eu caísse?".

"Você não vai cair porque você está descendo agora desse muro".

"Oh, eu estou?", provocou Harry, ainda de balançando precariamente em cima do muro.

"Sim".

"Mas você me pegaria se eu caísse?".

"Eu tentaria, mas você provavelmente me puxaria junto".

"Então você me deixaria cair?".

"Não, eu me afogaria para te salvar".

Harry sorriu. "Isso é legal de sua parte. Muito heroico".

"Eu sei, eu sou o herói dos garotos. Agora, por favor, desça", Draco implorou.

Harry sorriu piscando um olho para Draco e deu um passo para trás, caindo fora da visão de Draco.

"Merda", ele xingou, e se inclinou sobre o muro para tentar ver o moreno.

Lá estava ele, boiando na água uns cinco metros abaixo, acenando para ele e rindo.

"Você é louco", ele gritou.

"É muito provável", Harry gritou de volta. "Venha".

"De forma alguma eu pulo par aí".

"Você sabe nadar, certo?".

"Claro", Draco respondeu indignado.

"Então vem".

"Eu não sou louco".

"Talvez esse seja o seu problema".

"O que?".

"Talvez você seja muito são. Venha. Eu prometo que nada vai dar errado".

O loiro suspirou. "Eu vou me arrepender disso", ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de recitar uma rápida prece. Então, ele respirou fundo e pulou. Apenas levou alguns segundos para ele alcançar a superfície da água gelada, e mergulhou. Assim que submergiu, Harry estava rindo, e sorriu para ele.

"É rápido, não?".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Tinha sido rápido mesmo. "Como você sabia era seguro? Ou que havia água aqui?".

"Eu, Ron e Hermione encontramos isso há alguns anos e no verão nós e mais alguns amigos nadamos aqui".

"Você e seus amigos são todos loucos".

"E agora você é um de nós".

Harry nadou até Draco, seus cabelos negros caindo sobre seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

"Você é fora do comum", murmurou Draco.

"Eu aposto que você diz isso para todos os caras".

"Eu estou falando sério. Você é. Nunca tinha encontrado um cara como você antes".

Flutuando de costas, Harry sorriu contentemente. "Isso porque não há ninguém no mundo igual a mim".

Boiando próximo de Harry, deixando que a água quente o envolvesse, Draco suspirou. "Você está certo quanto a isso".

"Você está bravo comigo, Dray?".

"Eu nunca fico zangado com você. Har. Você é malditamente muito adorável".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Mais um cap de Ava Adore. Eu sei que a maioria acabou de ler o ultimo cap e estava com ódio do Harry. Espero que esse cap tenha o redmido.

E dizer que eu fiquei muito feliz d por todas as 71 REVIEWS que o ultimo cap recebeu, mesmo que metade nós temos que creditar a watashinomori! rsrsrrsrs

**Quero dedicar esse cap para a WATASHINOMORI por ler a fic inteira e deixar uma review em cada cap. Esse cap é um presente para vc!**

Agradecimentos a Kirina por te me ajudado em algumas palavras em quais eu empaquei. Rsrsrsrs. Sem a ajuda dela esse cap não saia hoje! E a mina querida beta PIPE!

Meus agradecimentos**: Mewis Slytherin, Lís, Maaya M., Baby Potter** (thanks pela reviews) **Iara**, **xmaripottermalfoyx, Srta Kinomoto, Lika Malfoy, Sofiah Black, Eowin Symbelmine**, **A.** **Potter Malfoy** (bem, que eu também queria ver o Harry com os dois na cama!), **Arwen Mione**, **Bianca Werner, Dana Norram, Juliana Slytherin, Fabi-Chan, Gi Gab Kev Ross, Nan Cookie, Bianca W**, (obrigada pelas reviews!), **Marcx, Hermione Seixas** (nenhum comentário é inutil! Eu amo todas as reviews que recebo! XD), **Dark Silver Moon, watashinomori** (MUITO OBRIGADO POR SUAS 31 REVIEWS! AMEI CADA UMA DELAS), **July Slytherin, Bruno Malfoy** (não some de novo não, ok?), **x srta. Jeh x e mary gryffinfor**.


	33. Verme de Garrafa

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem: **Pipe

* * *

**Nota/Autora:**

Este capítulo contém lambidas, álcool e frutas cítricas… divirtam-se!

* * *

**33. Verme de Garrafa**

Como o tio de Draco estava fora por todo o fim de semana em algum tipo de conferencia para professores, o loiro tinha convidado alguns amigos da escola para uma mini-festa. Uma mini-festa que havia começado as nove, três horas depois, o álcool fluía e a fumaça enchia a sala por conta dos cigarros fumados.

"Eu achei a tequila!", anunciou Hermione enquanto entrava na sala.

"Me dê", disse Harry, tirando a garrafa dela.

"Hey, seu bêbado egoísta você não vai oferecer a ninguém não?", questionou a morena enquanto se sentava no colo de Ron.

"Eu já ia fazer isso, ta? Padma, você quer?".

"Não, obrigada. Eu tenho más recordações com tequila!".

"Se importa em explicar?", perguntou Draco, correndo seus dedos lentamente pelas costas de Harry.

"Bem, quando você é forçado a beber o verme da garrafa você meio que desgosta da coisa!".

"Caçadores de Tequila!", gritou Blaise, tentando se levantar, antes de cair sentado.

"Tequila o que?". Draco perguntou.

"Você vai ver", murmurou Seamus.

Harry, se repentinamente saiu de seu torpor, arrancou a garrafa de Blaise, e sorriu para Draco enquanto Parvati trazia o saleiro e duas dúzias de pedaços de limão.

"Venha aqui", o moreno ordenou, acenando para seu namorado loiro.

Aproximando-se do outro garoto nervosamente, Draco deitou-se e apreensivamente perguntou, "Como isso funciona?".

"Bem...", Harry começou, arrebentando o lacre da garrafa de tequila.

Os outros adolescentes se agruparam em volta dos dois, em circulo.

"Draco, primeiro você tem que tirar sua camisa", Hermione falou meio arrastado.

Os olhos azuis de Draco se arregalaram em horror. "O que?".

Harry acenou em concordância. "Ela está certa, Dray. Você tem que tira-la".

Parecendo cada vez mais assustado, Draco retirou sua camisa preta e deitou-se no chão, cobrindo com seus braços sua barriga de forma protetora.

"Então, como é esse jogo?".

"Bem, eu faço isso", Harry disse, pingando uma trilha de suco de limão subindo pelo peito de Draco. "E então isso", ele continuou, pondo uma linha de sal rente a baixa cintura dos jeans de Draco.

Mordendo seu lábio, Draco perguntou. "E agora o que acontece?".

"Bem, agora eu faço isso", murmurou Harry, dando um gole de tequila antes de abaixar sua cabeça e lamber a trilha de limão com sua áspera língua, antes de fazer o mesmo com o sal. (**N/T**: Gostei dessa brincadeira... muito útil... rsrsrrsrsrs).

Draco arfou e sorriu enquanto se sentava.

"E é assim que se brinca", Harry finalizou.

Rindo, Seamus adicionou, "Agora, Draco, você tem que fazer isso no Harry".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu felinamente. "Verdade?".

Deitando-se no mesmo lugar onde Draco estivera deitado, Harry pôs suas mãos embaixo de sua cabeça.

"Me use como seu copo". (**N/T**: Pequena mudança nessa frase, para não perder o sentido!).

Ainda sorrindo, Draco espremeu o limão, mas dessa vez usando a pequena depressão no pescoço de Harry. O sal, ele gentilmente o pôs nos lábios de garoto de olhos verdes.

"Saúde", Draco sorriu mais uma vez, virando sua cabeça e deixando que o liquido âmbar queimasse seu caminho por sua garganta baixo, depois sugando o limão do pescoço de Harry e gentilmente tirando o sal de sua boca, não perdendo a chance de deslizar sua língua contra a do outro garoto.

"Quem é o próximo?", Draco questionou.

Daco acordou com o tão familiar sentimento de uma ressaca. Sua boca estava seca e sua língua estava estranha, sua cabeça doía e seus estomago estava revirando-se.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar em sua volta. Ele reconheceu os arredores como sendo sua sala de estar. Ele estava sem camisa, deitado esparramado no chão. Sua barriga estava grudenta.

Blaise estava em uma poltrona próxima a ele, roncando um pouco, sua cabeça jogada para trás, uma baba pendurada em sua boca com pequena poça já formada em seu ombro. Ron e Hermione deitados cada um de um lado do sofá. Os braços de Ron estavam em baixo de sua cabeça, uma perna pendurada para fora do sofá. Hermione estava dormindo encolhida, em posição fetal, sua cabeça descansava em cima de seus braços. Seamus estava deitado em cima da mesa do centro, rosto para baixo. Dean, Padma e Parvati estavam deitados em o que só poderia se descrito como 'empilhados'.

Draco se pôs de pé e foi tropeçando até a cozinha. Não passou despercebido a ele que todas as garrafas e lixo que cobriam a sala na noite passada não estava mais lá. Ele sentiu cheiro de café e viu Harry movimentando-se na cozinha.

"Bom dia", ele murmurou.

"Hey", o garoto de cabelos escuros respondeu.

Pondo a xícara em cima da pia, Harry envolveu a cintura de Draco com seus braços e beijou sua testa.

"Café?", ele ofereceu.

"Por favor", Draco gemeu, deixando-se cair sobre uma cadeira.

Harry colocou uma xícara na sua frente e Draco bebeu um gole. Era forte, do jeito que ele gostava. Era incrível para Draco como Harry sabia coisas tão pequenas como o café que ele gostava.

"Você quer algo para beber?", Harry perguntou.

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu não sei o que tem aqui para comer".

"Hm... cereal... torradas... pop tarts". **(N/B:**pop tarts são bolachinhas recheadas tipo passatempo, retangulares com recheio, são da Kellogs – marca que faz os sucrilhos - e tem 32 sabores!)

Draco sorriu como um garotinho. "Pop tarts são bons".

Harry sorriu para ele e subiu em cima da bancada ficando de joelhos sobre ela, para que alcançasse o armário e o abrisse.

"Você poderia colocar mais café para mim?", Harry pediu. "Minha xícara está em cima da pia".

Draco veio até a pia e encontrou a xícara, uma preta, então foi até a cafeteira, que estava próxima a onde Harry estava ajoelhado em cima da bancada.

"Pronto", Draco disse.

"Obrigado".

Draco correu uma mão sobre a pela exposta das costas de do outro garoto e Harry estremeceu, arqueando as costas, satisfeito com o calor emanado de um toque tão simples.

"Eu os encontrei", murmurou Harry, descendo da bancada.

Draco deu um passo para junto dele. "Obrigado", sua voz estava rouca. (**N/T**: Esses dois... é só encostare já entram em combustão! Rsrsr)

"Ok", foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu disser.

Draco levantou sua mão e acariciou a bochecha de Harry, depois correndo seu polegar desde a têmpora até a boca de Harry. Harry virou sua cabeça e suavemente deu um beijo na palma de Draco. O loiro correu sua outra mão pelo braço do moreno e entrelaçou seus dedos. Ele suavemente moveu sua cabeça em direção a de Harry, com o olhar fixo nos lábios dele. Seus rostos estavam poucos milímetros afastados.

"Merda, minha cabeça está me matando".

Nenhum dos dois se moveu quando Seamus entrou se arrastando na cozinha, seu sotaque irlandês ainda mais acentuado por causa do sono.

"Ah, caramba!", ele protestou. "Vocês dois sabem que eu não tenho problemas com vocês dois juntos, mas eu não preciso ver isso na primeira hora da manhã quando eu estou com uma ressaca filha da puta". (ficou melhor trocando a ordem)

Sorrindo, Harry afastou Draco de si e sentou-se do lado oposto do irlandês na mesa.

"Os outros ainda estão dormindo?", Harry perguntou.

Bocejando abertamente, Seamus concordou. "Sim. Alguém deu uma limpeza lá?".

Harry deu de ombros. "É, eu acordei cedo, e fiquei entediado". (**N/T**: Quer namorado mais perfeito? Limpa a sujeira da festa na casa do namorado!)

Franzindo a testa levemente em sinal de divertimento, Draco levantou-se e beijou os cabelos bagunçados de seu namorado.

"Eu vou tomar banho e me vestir. Se alguém quiser comer ou beber alguma coisa, diga para eles se servirem", ele disse enquanto se retirava. "E se qualquer um deles vomitar, diga que é melhoreles limparem ou eles vão morrer".

Nota da Tradutora:

Não, eu não morri. Só estava completamente soterrada com as provas, mas agora eu estou melhor...

Se vocês acompanharem, a minha outra tradução HP e as Crianças do Futuro também foi atualizada hoje.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Eowin Symbelmine** (calma, que o Tor ainda não se foi de vez), **Ly Anne Black, Arwen Mione** (beijos para ti, com saudades de você), **Drika, Hermione Seixas** (depois passa o end do forum para o meu email, ok?), **Tachel** (TE ADORO MUITO!), **watashinomori** (fico feliz que você tenha gostado! XD), **Sra.Potter-Malfoy** (espero que você tenha gostado de Me Chame de Sr Potter! XD), **Bruno Malfoy, xmaripottermalfoyx** (o Tor não está enterrado não... rsrsrsrsr), **Milla Malfoy, Cin** ( eu tambem imaginei a mesma cena! XD), **Gabi Potter-Malfoy, July Slytherin, Mewis Slytherin, Sy.P** (muito obrigada por suas duas reviews... eu vou tentar pegar esse livro para ler sim...), **Alis Clow** (AMEI sua review gigantesca... não fui eu que tive filho não, mas eu sei quem é que você está falando rsrsrrsrsrs... eu não vou abandonar a fic não, fica tranquila) e **Warina-Kinomoto**.


	34. One For My Baby

Nome Original: Ava Adore

Autora: Fairy-Dust3

Tradutora: Anna-Malfoy

Betagem: Nanda W. Malfoy

**34. One for my Baby**

Draco, após tomar banho e se despedir de todos, saiu de casa, caminhando apressadamente em direção ao endereço rabiscado em um pedaço de papel amassado.

Ele havia mentido para Harry, coisa que tinha se prometido nunca a fazer, mas enquanto o moreno não descobrisse estava tudo bem.

Não era como o que Draco iria fazer fosse uma coisa ruim. Ele apenas precisava lidar com isso.

Ele chegou ao seu destino e colocou no bolso o papel, endireitou suas roupas e tocou a campainha.

A porta se abriu e surgiu a pessoa a qual estava procurando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Sorrindo tranqüilo para o rapaz, Draco respondeu. "Eu acho que nós precisamos tem uma conversinha".

Ainda o assustava um pouco olhar para Tor, fazendo-o imaginar se não estava em frente a um espelho. Um muito barato e imundo espelho.

Franzindo a testa e não fazendo nenhum movimento para permitir, Draco entrou, Tor coçou sua barriga e perguntou. "Por que nós precisaríamos ter essa conversa?".

Draco fez pressão com os dedos entre seus olhos e suspirou. Ele estava cansado e de ressaca, e ainda esta fazendo um calor insuportável. Ele não estava com disposição para lidar com as perguntas e comentários ferinos de Tor.

"Ok, eu não tenho paciência para ficar discutindo com você, então eu vou tornar isso simples. Harry. Meu namorado. Pare de tentar tê-lo de volta porque você não vai conseguir".

Tor riu. Essa reação não chocou Draco, era o mesmo que ele faria. O que surpreendeu Draco foi Tor lhe dar passagem e abrir a porta, gesticulando para Draco entrar.

"Você está certo. Você e eu precisamos conversar. Claramente você tem impressões totalmente erradas quanto a Harry".

Recusando a deixar transparecer algum sinal de confusão em seu rosto, Draco entrou na casa e seguiu Tor até uma espaçosa e ricamente mobiliada sala de estar.

"Quais 'impressões erradas' que eu tenho do Harry?". Perguntou Draco, tendo o cuidado de manter sua voz em tom normal e despreocupado.

Tor riu de novo e se jogou em uma enorme poltrona. "Ele não é tudo o que aparenta ser".

Lutando desesperadamente para não sorrir, Draco simplesmente respondeu. "Acredite, eu sei".

O outro loiro sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu duvido muito que você saiba, ou você não estaria aqui me dizendo para deixá-lo em paz. Você teria fugido dele a muito tempo".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

" Harry já ficou bravo com você?"

"Sim, uma vez, mas nós resolvemos tudo".

"Não, o que quero dizer é realmente bravo. Furioso".

"Não, e eu não planejo dá-lo nenhuma razão para isso".

Tor gargalhou e apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos, olhando diretamente para Draco. "Ele não precisa de um motivo".

Draco franziu a testa, medo fazia com que seu estômago se retorcesse. "O que?".

"O nosso Harry tem um gênio terrível, não? Ele pode ser calmo, muito gentil, agradável e extremamente engraçado, mas as vezes ele apenas... enlouquece".

"Explique o que é 'enlouquece'."

"Ele começa a gritar e jogar coisas. E então ele fica violento". Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos de Draco. "Ele alguma vez já machucou você?".

Incapaz de falar, Draco simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

Com um sorriso triste, Tor se levantou. "Você tem sorte".

"O q-que você está fazendo?". Gaguejou Draco quando Tor começou a tirar sua camisa.

"Mostrando a você do que ele é capaz".

Draco engasgou quando se forçou a olhar para Tor. Uma cicatriz saliente, com uns 20 centímetros, corria abaixo da **barriga** malhada de Tor.

"C-como aconteceu?".

"Harry e eu tivemos uma discussão sobre algo bobo. Nós estávamos na cozinha. Havia uma faca próxima a nós".

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se afastasse lembranças ruins e sorriu um pequeno sorriso mórbido.

"Como eu disse, não o deixe bravo.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Sei que muitos acharam que morri, mas posso jurar a vocês que continuo aqui. Estou dando uma geral, vou atualizar todas as minhas fics nas próximas semanas.

Quero dedicar esse capítulo à Bah, que fez aniversário a pouco tempo. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!

**N/B:** EEEEE a Anna esta de volta rebola eu adoro essa fic, e com muito gosto estou betando. O Harry violento? Nossa!! Agora vamos deixar muitas reviews pra animar a tradutora!!

Meus agradecimentos a: **Tach** (TTMAB), **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, **Alis Clow, Amy Lupin,watashinomori, Baby Potter, Warina-Kinomoto, Nati 'Ya Chan', xxxLunaxx, Ly Anne Black, Sy.P, Mewis Slytherin, -Bem-Te-Vi-, Cin, Arwen Mione **(Sumida!), **msmdhr **(obrigada pelas duas reviews), **kok, Rafael9692** (Não desisti não de Poção Irresistivel, estou trabalhando com outra tradutora e logo vamos postar), **Ainsley Haynes** (Obrigada pelas suas VINTE E DUAS REVIEWS, quanto as correções, a Nanda, minha beta, vai corrigir os capítulos anteriores), **Kalyl Clyve, Tonks Black, Scheila Potter Malfoy, Mimi Delacour, Nostalgi Camp, Nanda Weasley** ('Brigada beta!), **N.Shibboleth, Sora Black, TONKS BLACK2, Juzinha Malfoy, KaksChan e Nyx Malfoy.**

Anna Malfoy


	35. Cute Without the E

Nome Original: Ava Adore

Nome Original: Ava Adore

Autora: Fairy-Dust3

Tradutora: Anna-Malfoy

Betagem: Nanda W. Malfoy

* * *

**35. Cute with the E (1)**

Após a chocante revelação, Draco saiu tropeçando, em completo estado de choque, da linda casa e saiu para a cegante luz do sol, sua cabeça rodava e seu estomago dava voltas.

Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Claro, havia a possibilidade de Tor estar mentindo, mas o quanto Draco realmente sabia de Harry? Ele realmente o conhecia? Harry era tão amigável e despreocupado, e, como a noite na igreja havia provado, ele tendia a ter momentos de inacreditável espontaneidade. Talvez fosse esquizofrênico. Isso com certeza explicava muita coisa.

De qualquer forma, Draco tinha que saber a verdade. Mas para descobrir a verdade ele teria que contar a Harry o que ele havia feito. Dizer a Harry que havia ido praticamente ameaçar seu ex-namorado. Tudo o que Harry gostaria de ouvir. Embora seria o modo perfeito de descobrir se Harry era realmente violento.

Draco se arrepiou ao lembrar a cicatriz horrível no estomago de Tor. Tinha Harry, seu Harry, realmente feito aquilo? Cortado um enorme buraco na carne de alguém com uma faca de cozinha?

Ele percebeu que, enquanto esses pensamentos tumultuavam a sua cabeça, seus pés o levavam a casa de Harry e já estava quase na porta.

Draco tinha uma escolha. Ele poderia se virar agora e passar o resto de seus dias ruminando sobre isso ou ele poderia seguir em frente e confrontar Harry.

'Seja Homem, Malfoy.'

Antes que tivesse se dado a chance de poder mudar de idéia, Draco abruptamente bateu na porta e ficou trocando de posição enquanto esperava que a porte se abrisse.

Harry a abriu e lançou um sorriso de mais pura alegria para o loiro, seu cabelo apontava para todos os ângulos, ainda usando seus boxers.

"Draco! Você não tinha planos com seu tio?"

"Eu menti, Harry." Draco respondeu rápido, olhando para seus pés. Havia uma mancha na ponta de um dos seus sapatos pretos.

"O que?"

"Eu preciso lhe dizer a verdade."

"Eu acho melhor você entrar então." Murmurou Harry, falando entre dentes e deixando que Draco entrasse na casa.

Draco se apressou a entrar, nunca tirando seus olhos da mancha de quatro centímetros de seu sapato.

Harry sentou-se na grande poltrona, sentando-se sobre suas pernas e cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito, seus olhos verdes, ligeiramente estreitados, estavam fixos em Draco, que agora andava de um lado para outro sobre o carpete azul da sala.

"Sobre o que você mentiu?"

"Eu não tinha planos com Sev hoje à tarde. Nunca tive. Provavelmente nunca terei. Nós não temos nada em comum. Quero dizer, você pode imaginá-lo jogando boliche? Ou-"

"Dray, você está balbuciando sobre merda nenhuma." Interrompeu Harry, parecendo mais infeliz a cada segundo.

Draco concordou, ainda continuando seu ir e vir, seu olhos fixos na mancha.

"É, eu estou." Ele parou de andar por um momento e correu uma mão por seus cabelos, mas continuou a andança.

"Se você não tinha planos com seu tio hoje, então o que você estava fazendo? E por que você mentiu para mim?"

"Bem, é isso que eu preciso lhe contar."

O loiro parou e manteve seus olhos na altura dos joelhos de Harry.

"Eu fui ver Tor hoje."

Harry franziu a testa. "Como você conseguiu o endereço dele?"

"Eu tenho os meus meios. Eu conheço algumas pessoas." Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Esse não é realmente o ponto."

"Você está certo," Harry concordou. "Por que você precisava ir vê-lo?"

"Para dizer a ele que ficasse longe de você." Draco murmurou, um tom rosado surgiu em seu pescoço.

"O que? Eu não o ouvi."

Draco levantou o olhar, mas ainda só até a altura do peito de Harry. "Para dizer a ele que ficasse longe de você."

Harry mordeu seu lábio e acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Okay."

Ele se levantou na mesma lentidão com a qual havia acenado com a cabeça. "Você quer algo para beber?"

"Eu aceitaria um copo de água." Draco respondeu obedientemente, seguindo Harry até a cozinha.

Uma vez lá, Harry abriu o armário e retirou dois copos e os encheu com água.

"Espero que você não se importe se eu comer enquanto você se explica." Falou Harry, um pouco azedo, pegando dois pães em fatia e os colocando na torradeira.

"Claro. Esta é sua casa."

Harry se virou, e encostou-se na bancada, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito. "Então, se explique."

"Eu tinha o pressentimento que Tor estava tentando sabotar nosso relacionamento para ter você de volta. E... Eu não quero perder você, Harry. Especialmente para um cara que parece usar de todos os artifícios para tentar nos separar."

"Hmm..." foi a única resposta de Harry. "Ele disse alguma coisa sobre quando eu e ele estivemos juntos? Ou algo que tenha acontecido?"

Draco engoliu seco e tomou outro gole de água. "Não, nada, nada mesmo, por que ele diria alguma coisa?" Ele gaguejou, sacudindo sua cabeça veemente.

"Oh."

Harry se virou e Draco pulou para trás com um grito e derrubou seu copo de água, seus olhos fixos em puro horror para a faca na mão de Harry.

"H-Harry, eu não quis fazê-lo ficar zangado ou nada desse tipo!" Ele se defendeu. "Por favor, não me machuque."

Draco riria da expressão divertida no rosto de Harry se ele não estivesse literalmente tremendo de medo.

"Que diabos há de errado com você?" Harry perguntou.

"Tor – você – briga – faca você – você – corte – enorme." Draco engasgava.

Uma expressão confusa apareceu no rosto de Harry e suas narinas se alargaram. De repente, e para total surpresa do loiro, Harry começou a rir, seus ombros se sacudiam e ele se dobrou de tanto rir, agarrando ao seu estomago, antes de cair no chão com tantas gargalhadas.

"Harry, o que é tão engraçado?" Draco demandou, em seu forte sotaque inglês.

Engolindo grandes golfadas de ar e lutando contra as gargalhadas, Harry conseguiu responder, "Você pensou que eu-", mais risadas enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. "- esfaqueei Tor?"

"Bem...sim," respondeu o outro. "Mas eu ainda não entendo por que você esta rindo. Certamente você deveria estar preocupado com isso."

O moreno levantou uma mão para fazer com que Draco esperasse enquanto ele tentava se controlar. "Você pensou que eu fosse te esfaquear."

"Sim, e eu sinto muito por isso, mas ele me mostrou aquela cicatriz e eu..."

Sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, respirando pesadamente e secando suas lágrimas, Harry perguntou, "Uma grande cicatriz em seu estomago?"

Draco concordou, se sentando em um das cadeiras da cozinha.

"Ele ganhou aquela cicatriz quando tinha treze anos e de algum jeito ele conseguiu se espetar em uma grade de metal." Harry explicou, antes de se acabar de rir de novo.

"Oh!" Foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu dizer, suas bochechas queimando em um tom profundo de vermelho.

Harry engatinhou até Draco e olhou dentro de seus olhos azuis, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos do loiro.

"Você é tão adorável." Ele sussurrou, puxando Draco para beija-lo.

"Então você não está zangado comigo?" Draco perguntou esperançoso.

"Oh Eu estou furioso," respondeu Harry, ainda sorrindo. "E, acredite em mim, você irá ser punido."

Nota da Tradutora:

Mais um cap para vocês. Esse foi curtinho e tenho certeza que muitos de vocês gostariam de matar o Dray por ele acreditar no Tor.... rsrsrs

Quanto a tradução do titulo seria no literal "Fofo sem o ´e´", não tendo sentido em portuguê, mas em ingles Cut quer dizer corte, então cute (fofo) sem é seria cut (corte). Não sei se entenderam, mas achei melhor explicar.

Meus agradecimentos a:**Tach** (TTMAB), **Srta. Kinomoto, **, **Arwen Mione **(Sumida!), **Nyx Malfoy, tsuzuki yami, Niizu, Designer J., Chan J. K., Nostalgi Camp, Lis Martin, ero princess, Ju , Ly Anne Black, Ellen-Porter e Neko Lolita.**


	36. Toque Toque Toque Toque Me

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda W. Malfoy

* * *

**N/A: **Vocês irão ver a punição de Draco... mas, não será o que vocês esperam e/ou desejam. Desculpe-me.

* * *

**36. Toque- Toque- Toque- Toque me**

Draco não era um garoto feliz. No nível de felicidade de um a dez, Draco estava no negativo. Na verdade, ele estava decididamente rabugento.

Como Harry havia dito que faria, ele estava punindo Draco. Infelizmente, ao contrário do que Draco esperava, a punição não era sexual ou pervertida. Era exatamente ao contrário.

Faziam noves dias desde que Draco havia confessado a Harry da ameaça ao ex de Harry e por todos esses noves dias Harry não havia tocado em Draco, e nem deixado que Draco tocasse nele. Nem mesmo ao passar o cereal ou dividindo uma cereveja. De qualquer forma, Harry estava se aguentando, mas, fazendo com que, para Draco, fosse o mais dificil possível sentando-se incrivelmente próximo à ele, menos de cinco centímetros entre suas pernas, ou inclinando-se sobre ele para pegar alguma coisa, ficando tão próximo de Draco que ele podia sentir a respiração quente de Harry em seu pescoço.

"Harry!"

O moreno virou sua cabeça lentamente, desviando seus olhos da TV e olhando para Draco.

"Sim?"

"Ah, para. Já faz mais de uma semana. Eu aprendi a lição, foi errado, eu nunca mais farei de novo. Mas, por favor. Eu estou de _barraca armada_". Harry simplesmente sorriu e tomou um gole de sua coca-cola.

"É sua culpa."

"Harry!", Draco repetiu, seu tom exasperado.

"Draco, por favor, pare de choramingar. Eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam se lamentando."

O loiro se largou no sofá e rosnou frustrado.

"Deus, você é um filho da puta! Eu te odeio!"

"Não, você não me odeia," Harry respondeu calmamente. "Você só está um pouco frustrado."

Draco lançou para ele um olhar "_dah, que óbvio_".

"Como você descobriu, Sherlock."

"O que me lembra de uma coisa. Nós vamos nos encontrar com Hermione e Ron no shopping em 10 minutos", Disse Harry, se levantando e desligando a TV.

"O que? Não, eu nao concordei em ir a lugar algum." Protestou Draco.

Fazendo beicinho, Harry se inclinou e com a boca quase tocando a orelha de Malfoy, murmurou, "Baby, eu irei recompensá-lo pelo seu tempo."

"Eu vou pegar meu casaco."

Harry e Draco estavam sentados um do lado do outro em uma das mesas da pizzaria do shopping, de frente para Ron e Hermione.

"Melhor... albúm?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Smashing Pumpkins – The Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness," Responderam Harry e Ron imediatamente juntos.

Hermione riu e olhou para Draco. "Melhor albúm, Draco?"

Draco mordeu seu lábio em concentração, antes de responder pensativo, "Sex Pistols – Never Mind the Bollocks."

"Sex Pistols?" exclamou Ron. "Ah, que isso. Claro, eles eram bons em certo tempo, mas esse tempo já passou. Acompanhe seu tempo."

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha para o ruivo. "Milhões de pessoas seguem o ideal deles de rebelião anarquista, muito com a nossa idade. Impressionante na minha opinião".

"Sim, muito anarquista você é", provocou Harry. "Com sua mansão e suas roupas caras".

"Enquanto que você é cria das ruas", Retorquiu o loiro.

"Nada disso," respondeu o rapaz de olhos verdes, seu tom calmo como uma brisa. "Tenho certeza que posso fazer você ver as coisas do meu jeito."

Draco bufou descrente. "Eu realmente duvido disso," ele zombou. "Eu não sou fácil de ser manipular -", ele interrompeu, emitindo uma alta arfada.

"algo de errrado, Draco?" Perguntou Hermione, preocupação tomando seu rosto.

"N-nada. Apenas bati minha perna contra a mesa".

Harry continuou sorrindo serenamente enquanto sua mão direita trilhava seu caminho até as calças de Draco, por dentro de sua cueca e começou a acariciar seu membro rígido. Um pequeno aperto fez com que o loiro esgasgasse.

"E...melhor filme?" Perguntou Ron.

"Definitivamente Breakfast at Tiffany's (**N/T: **Bonequinha de Luxo)," foi a resposta de Hermione.

Harry franziu a testa. "Scarface." Ele se virou para Draco. "Dray?"

"Cockwork Orange."(**N/T: **Tracadilho com a palavra cock, gíria para pênis), ele rapidamente percebeu seu erro. "Clockwork Orange (**N/T: **Laranja Mecânica). Quero dizer, Clockwork Orange."

Se Ron e Hermione acharam alguma coisa estranha, eles não comentaram e não deixaram transparecer em seus rostos.

Harry segurou o membro de Draco com mais força e começou a mover para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que os olhos azuis se fechassem e que Draco engasgasse de novo e mordesse seu lábio.

"Draco, algum problema?" Perguntou Harry, sorrindo diabolicamente.

"Nada, nada," Draco gruniu.

Da forma com que Draco lentamente movia seus quadris e da forma com que sua barriga se contraía, bem levemente, Harry sabia que o loiro estava próximo ao orgasmo.

Foi nesse momento em que ele tirou sua mão e pòs um dedo na boca, como se lambendo o molho da pizza.

"Wow, eu estou cheio. O que vocês acham de saírmos daqui e irmos caminhar," Ele sugeriu alegremente.

Balançando suas cabeças em concordância, Ron e Hermione se levantaram e esperaram que os outros dois fizessem o mesmo.

"Bastardo! Você é um bastardo! Eu odeio tanto você!", Murmurou Draco, para que apenas Harry pudesse ouvir.

"Você tomou a decisão de ir falar com o meu ex," Harry deu de ombros. "Você está colhendo o que você plantou."

Draco estreitou seus olhos. "Seu merda!"

Harry sorriu docemente, e em tom açucarado, respondeu, "Docinho, não sou eu que estou de _barraca armada_."

* * *

**N/A: **Os dois albums e os três filmes mencionados são os melhores na minha opinião e o título deste capìtulo é uma música do filme Rocky Horror Picture Show.

**N/B:** Ohhh tadinho do Dray... como sofre o loiro. Mas eu amo o Harry dessa fic, e nesse capítulo ele está o máximo.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Olá pessoas, estou de volta, esse é a segunda fic que eu atualizo hoje e até o fim do mês todas serão atualizadas.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a **Leo-Shaka**, que começou a ler a fic e deixou review EM CADA CAPÍTULO!!!! Isso mesmo, em todos. Como eu já disse anteriormente, vocè me deixou sem palavras. Muito Obrigada mesmo! Esse capítulo é para você.

Meus agradecimentos a: **Nyx Malfoy, Belly Maltter, Simca, Neko Lolita, Srta. Laila, Ly Anne Black, Idacri, La Francaise, MI, Dri Weasley, Rafaella Potter-Malfoy** (Cara, obrigadão, por todas as reviews que você deixou), **Neko-Sama J, Chan J.K. (**Eu amo Skin... o que é o Tony e o Maxxie??? AMO!), **Cissycinha e .**

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima

Beijos


	37. Bolhas

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

* * *

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas podem não ter gostado da puniçao de Harry, outros gostaram. Não se pode agradar a todos. Além disso, obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews.

Como eu não tenho idéia do período em que ocorre os fatos desta história (o que é ruim, porque eu realmente deveria saber), eu irei especificar que agora é início de dezembro (primeiros dias, 02 ou 03). Desculpa se isso não se encaixa, mas esta é a única maneira de contar o que irá ocorrer no próximo capítulo.

Slash NC-17 no início do capítulo.

* * *

**37. Bolhas**

Embora os olhos de Harry estivessem fechados e ele estivesse entre os sonhos e a realidade, ele podia sentir o sol aquecendo o quarto, entrando através da janela aberta e os lençóis macios embaixo de si. Havia uma sensação leve de cócegas em seu peito, mas, longe de ser desagradável, Harry achava a sensação relaxante. Sorriu.

A sensação de cócegas foi substituída por uma sucessão de pequenas... Quentes... Molhadas coisinhas... Sendo pressionadas contra seu peito e barriga. Depois de algum tempo, penetrou no cérebro adormecido de Harry, que alguém estava beijando o seu peito nu e que as cócegas de antes eram o resultado de dedos acariciando seu peito.

Longos e pálidos dedos.

Suaves, carnudos e avermelhados lábios.

"Dray?", ele perguntou, mantendo seus olhos fechados.

"Então você decidiu acordar? Demorou bastante," respondeu com um rápido sotaque inglês.

"Dray, o que..."– Harry parou de repente. "Merda".

Draco sorriu e continuou a correr sua língua levemente no membro rígido de Harry, circulando sua língua em volta da ponta, antes de tomá-lo inteiro em sua boca.

Harry levantou os quadris, tentando estocar mais fundo na boca de Draco e soltou um palavrão quando de repente Draco se sentou e olhou firmemente para ele.

"Mas que merda foi essa?", protestou Harry, também se sentando, olhando irritado para Draco.

"Eu preciso tomar um banho".

"Você não pode tomar um depois… sabe… que tivermos terminado aqui?"

Draco olhou para Harry incrédulo. "Você vai vir comigo", ele explicou, levantando da cama.

"Oh, okay," respondeu Harry, se levantando e seguindo Draco até o banheiro.

O loiro trancou a porta atrás de si e se inclinou para dentro do pequeno box, abrindo os dois registros e testando a água com a mão. Quando ficou satisfeito com a temperatura, ele se virou e apenas olhou para Harry.

Antes que Draco tivesse tempo de pensar, Harry estava beijando o seu pescoço e desabotoando sua blusa, correndo suas mãos ansiosamente pela pele pálida.

"Harry," gemeu Draco enquanto o garoto de olhos verdes desabotoava suas calças e as puxava junto com sua cueca.

Gentilmente, Harry empurrou Draco de volta ao chuveiro e fechou a porta atrás deles, o vidro transparente rapidamente embaçando.

Draco afastou seus lábios dos de Harry o suficiente para arfar, "Você terminou com a punição?".

"Conversamos depois," Harry sussurrou de volta, movendo suas mãos da barriga de Draco para seus quadris.

"Bom plano," murmurou Draco, correndo suas mãos pelas costas e bunda de Harry.

O moreno sibilou quando Draco deslizou um quente e molhado dedo para dentro dele, seguido logo de outro.

"Dray," ele gemeu.

"Sim?"

Harry fez sinal de concordância com a cabeça, sugando a delicada pele do pescoço de Draco.

"Se vire."

Obedientemente, Harry se virou, apoiando-se com seus braços na parede do chuveiro, mal se suportando quando Draco firmemente segurou sua cintura e gentilmente começou a penetrar Harry.

Quase que involuntariamente, Harry deixou escapar um gemido gutural, respirando pesadamente com sua cabeça pendurada entre seus braços esticados.

Draco pressionou sua boca no pescoço de Harry e beijava e mordiscava a pele dali, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas e roxas. Suas perfeitas e brancas unhas formavam pequenas luas crescentes nos quadris de Harry enquanto investia cada vez mais fundo no moreno a sua frente.

Um pálido braço circulou a cintura de Harry para suportá-lo contra Draco, enquanto a outra mão moveu para circular a ereção do moreno.

"Eu te amo, Harry," Draco murmurou no ouvido de Harry, seus lábios enviando tremores pela espinha do outro garoto.

"Te amo," Harry respirou. "Dray, por favor."

"Eu quero que você goze comigo, Harry. Apenas me espere".

Fechando seus olhos e tentando controlar sua respiração, Harry acenou com a cabeça de novo, seus braços tremiam com o esforço de se manter de pé.

Harry não teve que esperar muito tempo. Os dentes de Draco afundaram em seu pescoço quando estocou dentro de Harry mais uma vez e alcançou seu climax exatamente na mesma hora que Harry gozava na mão do loiro, seus joelhos se descontrolaram, não o mantendo em pé.

O braço de Draco em sua cintura o impediu de cair, ao contrário disso, foi trazido para mais perto de seu namorado, que gentilmente os abaixou até o chão, a água ainda morna corria por suas peles.

Delicadamente, Draco pressionava pequenos beijos pelas marcas que havia deixado na pele de Harry.

"Maldição!" exclamou Harry quando recobrou a fala.

"Eu sei," Draco respondeu, sorrindo satisfeito.

"Talvez eu devesse te punir com mais frequência", o Moreno riu.

Brincando, Draco deu um tapa em seu braço.

"Nem pense nisso".

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo curto e meio nada a ver, mas é slash

Nota da Tradutora:

Mais um capítulo e agradeço a minha beta por ajudar com a tradução do lemon, eu nunca sei quais palavras usar rsrsrs.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Rafaella Potter-Malfoy, Morg´Malfoy, Leo Shaka, Mel Arwen, Dark Wolf 03 **(Obrigada pelas sete reviews!!), **Nyx Malfoy, Chan J.K., Mah Jeevas, Neko Lolita, Fabianadat, Ly Anne Black e Tatytah Grander.**

Anna Malfoy


	38. I'll be home for Christmas

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nyx

* * *

**Capítulo 38 - I'll be home for Christmas**

"Eu não acredito que você nunca viu '_O Estranho Mundo do Jack_', Dray. Quero dizer, você realmente foi uma criança desprovida."

Draco olhou feio para Harry e fungou antes de continuar a ler a capa do DVD.

"Eu não fui uma criança desprovida, mas me ocupava com coisas mais interessantes do que com um esqueleto chamado Jack que quer ser o Papai Noel."

Harry levou a mão à cabeça e suspirou dramaticamente, se jogando no chão, fingindo que desmaiava.

"Oh! Não aja como uma maldita rainha do drama." Draco falou irritado.

O moreno se sentou, e sorriu para o loiro. Draco tentou não sorrir, contudo não resistiu.

_'Ele é tão malditamente adorável__.'_

"Sente-se e coloque o filme."

Rodando os olhos, Harry subiu no sofá e pegou o controle para ligar a televisão.

"Este é o melhor filme, _de todos_!"

"Eu tirarei minhas próprias conclusões." Draco replicou secamente.

Harry se virou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar, "Por que você está tão nervosinho?"

"Eu não estou nervosinho." murmurou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

Harry sorriu e ajoelhou-se próximo a Draco, levantando suas mãos.

"Sim, você esta. E se você não me disser por que, eu irei arrancar o motivo de você da melhor forma que conheço."

"Então faça isso."

De repente, Harry partiu para cima de Draco em um ataque de cócegas, enfiando os dedos sob as costelas do loiro, um ponto muito sensível dele, até Draco se contorcer e gargalhar, implorando para ele parar.

"Eu vou dizer, eu vou dizer," ele arfou, "apenas pare."

Harry concedeu, e sentou-se em seus tornozelos, olhando ansioso para Draco.

"Eu falei com a minha mãe ontem à noite, e ela quer que eu vá para a Inglaterra no Natal, já que este será o primeiro sem meu pai."

O rapaz de olhos verdes franziu a testa. "Qual é o problema?"

"Eu não quero ir." Ele levantou a mão. "Eu sei, eu sei, é incrivelmente egoísta da minha parte. Mas quando eu estou lá, somos apenas eu e minha mãe, as criadas e os outros empregados naquela casa enorme e fria, com nada para fazer."

"É, mas Dray, se você não for você irá se arrepender. E os seus amigos da Inglaterra?"

"Aff," Draco zombou. "Chamá-los de amigos é um pouco de exagero. Moleques mimados que às vezes saíamos juntos, esta mais perto da realidade."

"Aw, Dracozinho não quer brincar no parquinho com os coleguinhas?" provocou Harry.

"Se você só vai ficar sentado aí me sacaneando, você pode ir se foder." Brigou Draco, se afastando do moreno e cruzando seus braços, parecendo uma criança petulante fazendo beicinho.

"Ok, eu irei parar de te sacanear, mas, honestamente, eu não vejo nenhum problema. Você estará fora por uma semana com sua mãe em sua antiga casa, no seu antigo quarto e na cidade em que você cresceu. E se eu ouvir mais uma vez você reclamando das criadas e mordomos, eu vou te estapear." Harry sorriu. "Então, qual é o problema?"

O loiro abaixou sua cabeça, escondendo seu rosto em seus braços cruzados, e murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu ouvir através do rosto escondido.

"O que você disse?" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

Draco levantou sua cabeça e repetiu, corando furiosamente ao fazê-lo. "Eu sentirei sua falta."

Harry conseguiu se aguentar por uns bons 30 segundos antes de se dissolver em gargalhadas histéricas.

"Viu? Só o que você faz é me sacanear!"

Respirando fundo, Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não estou. É que você é tão adorável."

"Cale a boca!"

"Desculpa, Dray. Olhe, se você não for, irá se arrepender e ficará se punindo até o próximo Natal. Então vá. Você aproveitará sua viagem e eu estarei aqui quando você voltar."

"Hmm."

De repente os olhos cinzentos de Draco se iluminaram e ele sorriu para Harry.

"O quê?" perguntou Harry nervoso.

"Venha comigo."

"Repete."

"Para Londres. Não para o Natal realmente, você tem que passá-lo com sua família. Mas venha para Londres comigo por uns dias. Para ver onde eu cresci e conhecer minha mãe e Marie e- "

Harry colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios de Draco, o silenciando. "Calma. Você irá hiperventilar."

Draco respirou fundo. "Eu estou calmo. Mas será tão divertido. Você e eu em Londres."

"Seria realmente divertido, mas eu teria que pedir aos meus pais e comprar as passagens e outras coisas. E ainda, eu não quero me impôr sobre a sua mãe."

"Não seja ridículo, ela vai te adorar. Eu não estou brincado. Eu irei ligar para minha mãe hoje a noite e você irá falar com seus pais. E quanto a passagem… bem isso pode ser arranjado."

Harry sorriu e beijou Draco. "Eu realmente gostaria de ir."

Draco beijou o queixo de Harry. "Então você irá."

"Está mais feliz agora?"

"Sim."

"Bom. Agora cale a boca e veja o maldito filme."

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Oi Pessoas! Mais um capítulo como eu havia avisado.

Infelizmente essa fic é WIP e a autora não tem previsão de continuação, mas eu vou postar os ultimos 3 capítulos, ok?

Meus agradecimentos à: **Neko Lolita, Fabianadat, Mah Jeevas, Lidia Malfoy, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, J. P. Malfoy, Nicky Evans, Lis Martins, KImberly Anne Evans Potter, SamaraKiss, Andy LOngbotton, Marck_, LudMills,Ly Anne Black **(é uma música), **Schaala, Juulyes, luramos, AB Feta.**


	39. Anarquia no Reino Unido

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

* * *

**39.** **Anarquia no Reino Unido**

Quando o piloto informou que eles estavam sobrevoando a 30.000 pés sobre o Oceano Atlântico, ocorreu a Draco que, nos últimos seis meses ele havia voado mais do que em todos os seus 18 anos de vida. Voar entre Londres Heathrow e JFK parecia ser parte de sua vida agora.

Ele se virou para olhar para Harry, que, por sua vez, estava olhando pela janela com um olhar de assombro absoluto estampado em seu rosto, que tinha surgido desde que haviam sobrevoado Connecticut.

"Dray, olha. Estamos realmente voando através das nuvens!" Ele exclamou, os olhos verdes brilhando de excitação.

Draco sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry. "Parece até que você nunca esteve em um avião antes."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não estive. As viagens de férias com minha família resumem-se em irmos a uma casa de praia na Flórida e duas semanas torrando ao sol no Golfo do México. Passo a maior parte do tempo no mar."

"Você acabou de encher minha cabeça com todos os tipos de imagens maravilhosas."

"Como? Como as férias da minha família na praia lhe deram qualquer tipo de imagens maravilhosas?"

"Na minha cabeça a sua família não está lá. Somente você de sunga ao sol, seus cabelos úmidos da água do mar... Essas são as imagens em minha mente."

Harry revirou os olhos e deu um tapa de leve na coxa Draco. "Por favor, tente se comportar até sairmos do avião."

"Mas estou tão entediado", lamentou o garoto loiro, se mexendo em seu assento. "E ainda faltam horas para nós pousarmos!"

"Draco, você tem a paciência de um peixinho com hiperatividade. Assista a um filme ou leia um livro ou ouça o seu eu-pod."

Draco franziu a testa, os olhos azuis confusos. "Eu-pod?"

"Você sabe!"

"Harry, eu realmente não sei."

"Essa coisa branca eletrônica, com todas as suas músicas que você esfregou em meu rosto esta manhã." Explicou Harry, gesticulando com as mãos.

O franzido na testa de Draco se desmanchou, antes de rir. "Quer dizer que meu I-Pod?"

"Sim, foi isso o que eu disse!"

"Não, querido, você disse Eu-Pod. De nenhuma maneira você chamaria essa incrível peça de engenharia de Eu-Pod."

Harry puxou a mão de Draco e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fechando a cara.

"Você não tem que ser tão condescendente." Ele murmurou.

Draco passou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior de Harry e o beijou suavemente. "Eu sinto muito. Mas foi muito engraçado."

"Hmm." Harry grunhiu em resposta.

"Sabe, se você não se animar e se livrar do Sr. Beicinho, eu posso não poder ser capaz de me controlar. Posso ser forçado a me aproveitar de você naquele banheiro na classe econômica que acaba de ser desocupado por um cara que vomitou diversas vezes. "

Harry estremeceu um pouco, fazendo uma careta, e depois sorriu para Draco. "Estou animado. Mas também estou cansado. Então, por favor, ocupe-se enquanto eu durmo."

Draco gemeu. "Tudo bem, mas fica me devendo quando chegar a Londres."

"Eu sei que fico." Harry bocejou. "Tudo o que quiser."

Harry deitou sua cabeça no peito de Draco e segurou uma das mãos do loiro na sua, beijando levemente os dedos. Draco acariciou os cabelos rebeldes de Harry e inclinou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo para si mesmo.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Assim que o avião pousou em Londres, Harry acordou com os solavancos.

"Nós estamos aqui." Draco murmurou.

Harry balançou a cabeça e sentou-se, estendendo os braços, antes de reunir suas coisas e vestindo seu casaco de malha preto com capuz. Ele observou quando Draco se levantou e pegou ambas as malas do compartimento acima de suas cabeças, entregando a mala de Harry para ele.

"Obrigado."

"Vamos, então." Draco sorriu.

Harry levantou-se lentamente e se espreguiçou, suas pernas e costas estavam duras. Ele seguiu Draco para fora do avião em silêncio, e permaneceu quieto enquanto eles passavam pela alfândega e retirada de bagagens.

Draco pegou a mão de Harry e apertou levemente. "Ei, você está bem?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Por que não estaria?"

"Você ficou quieto, muito quieto. É estranho."

"Estou bem. É só..."

"Só o que?" Draco insistiu.

"E se sua mãe não gostar de mim?"

O loiro riu e puxou Harry para um abraço, beijando sua testa. "É isso que está preocupando você? Minha mãe vai amar você. Ela provavelmente vai querer mantê-lo e me enviar de volta."

"Sim, mas e se ela não gostar?"

"Se ela não gostar, então o quê? Eu não escolho com quem eu fico com base se minha mãe gosta ou não deles. Se ela não gostar de você, isso não muda o fato de que eu gosto muito, muito mesmo de você. Okay?"

Harry sorriu. "Sim".

"Ótimo. Agora, onde diabos estão nossas malas?"

* * *

**NB: Saudades imensas dessa fic e do Harry e Draco fofos demais! *gruda nos dois e beija a Ana por ser linda e continuar com a tradução***

**Nota da Autora: **Próximo capítulo envolverá Harry, Narcisa e reunião.

**Nota da Tradutora**:

Oi Pessoas! O mundo não acabou em 2012, então decidi tomar vergonha na cara e finalizar o trabalho que comecei há tanto tempo atrás.

Depois desse capítulo só há mais dois e colocarei a fic como terminada, pois a autora não infelizmente não terminou a fic, infezlimente quando comecei a traduzir nunca pensei que esse seria o final dela, mas os ultimos dois capitulos deixam um final em aberto para todos os leitores imaginarem o que aconteceu com os personagens.

O proximo capítulo já está traduzido, só falta a betagem e já estou terminado o último. Deipois terminarei UM PÉSSIMO DIA.

Soube que algumas fics estão faltando capítulos, por favor me avise, quais estão faltando para que eu possa republicá-los.

Meus agradecimentos à: **meSlash**, **AB Feta, ****Nicky Evans, Dandi_Winchester, MarciaBS, e C (**como eu vou terminar a fic, vc vai ter cumprir o prometido e deicar reviews em todos os capitulos**)!**


	40. Homecoming

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

* * *

**40. ****Homecoming**** (1)**

Os dois rapazes saíram do aeroporto para uma movimentada tarde inglesa, e Harry ficou surpreso quando Draco agarrou sua mão e puxou-o em direção a um enorme carro preto com janelas escurecidas. Um homem baixo e corpulento, vestido com um uniforme de chofer preto e chapéu combinando, veio ao encontro deles e levou as malas de ambos.

"Bem-vindo de volta à Inglaterra, Mestre Malfoy." Ele murmurou, com um sotaque que Harry só tinha ouvido de Parker em DVDs antigos dos Thunderbirds.

"Olá Ken," Draco respondeu. "Harry, este é Ken, motorista da minha mãe. Ken, este é Harry Potter, meu namorado."

Se o homem de meia idade ficou surpreso pelo anúncio de Draco sobre a sua nova sexualidade, não demonstrou, e simplesmente respondeu: "Boa tarde, Mestre Potter."

Ken abriu a porta de trás do carro, e Draco conduziu Harry para dentro antes de se acomodar no banco de couro preto do carro. Quando o carro começou a se mover, Draco deitou sua cabeça no colo de Harry, enquanto o menino de cabelos escuros olhava fascinado pela janela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto via os locais que nunca tinha visto antes. Draco sorriu suavemente, incapaz de acreditar que estava levando seu namorado para casa, para que conhecesse sua mãe. Ele nunca nem mesmo tinha levado alguma namorada sua para conhecer sua mãe.

Como de costume, o curto período de concentração de Draco levou a melhor sobre ele, e o mesmo sentou-se, posicionando-se no colo de Harry e beijando seu pescoço e orelha.

"Mestre Potter. Eu realmente gosto disso." Ele murmurou, sua respiração quente fazendo cócegas na orelha de Harry.

Harry rolou os olhos, sem mover o olhar do cenário externo. "Isso é porque você tem um que de submisso, Dray."

Draco bufou, agora beijando ao longo da linha da mandíbula do outro garoto. "Dificilmente".

"Se você diz." Harry murmurou, claramente sem prestar atenção em seu namorado.

Sentindo-se rejeitado, Draco se sacudiu sobre as coxas de Harry. "Me dê um pouco de atenção, Harry!" Queixou-se, em tom não muito diferente da irmã mais nova de Harry.

Harry riu e desviou o olhar da janela para sorrir docemente para seu namorado infantil. Ele acariciou a proeminente maçã do rosto de Draco com o polegar, e afundou os dedos pelo cabelo macio e loiro da nuca de seu pescoço. Ele puxou Draco para baixo e beijou suavemente os lábios rosados.

"Feliz?" Perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Muito!" Respondeu Draco, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry adormeceu no meio da viagem de carro, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Draco; sua mão segurando a do loiro firmemente, algo que Draco havia percebido que Harry sempre fazia quando estava dormindo. Ao se aproximar cada vez mais da casa de sua mãe, Draco começava a ficar nervoso, um formigamento agitado em seu estômago, fazendo seu coração e sua respiração acelerarem. Quando já podia avistar a mansão, e o carro esmagava o cascalho, Draco sacudiu suavemente Harry para acordá-lo, e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa.

"Acorde, Har, chegamos."

Harry espreguiçou-se e bocejou, esfregando os olhos. Assim que avistou a casa, disse, "Uau!"

Draco riu. "É, algo desse tipo. Vamos."

O espanto do menino de cabelos escuros só aumentou quando a imensa porta da frente foi aberta por um homem velho, de cabelos grisalhos, vestido com um terno preto, e que os cumprimentou da mesma forma que Ken havia feito, "Bem-vindo ao lar, Mestre Malfoy. Boa tarde, Mestre Potter."

"Harry, este é George."

"Olá, George!" Disse Harry, claramente perplexo.

De repente, um grito veio do andar de cima, e uma pequena mulher, com longos cabelos loiros voou escada abaixo, e envolveu Harry e Draco em um forte abraço, com uma força que seu corpo esguio não aparentava.

"Harry, esta é a minha mãe, Narcissa Malfoy. Mãe, este é Harry Potter." Introduziu Draco, demonstrando suas boas maneiras, embora sua voz tenha ficado abafada pelo cabelo de sua mãe.

Narcisa soltou os meninos, e deu um passo para trás, olhando-os da cabeça aos pés, antes de chamar, "Marie, Draco está aqui com seu amigo."

Uma empregada saiu correndo da cozinha, jogando-se em Draco e Harry, de forma semelhante a que sua mãe tinha feito.

"Oh, olhem para vocês, dois belos rapazes!" Balbuciou Marie.

"Harry, esta é Marie." Draco introduziu, agora rindo.

"Prazer em conhecê-la!" Harry murmurou, suas bochechas corando com o "_belo rapaz_".

Marie se afastou e os examinou da mesma forma que a mãe de Draco havia feito.

"Vocês dois não comem?" ela choramingou, "Vocês dois estão tão magrinhos. Venham para a cozinha, vou preparar algo para vocês comerem".

Marie e Narcisa foram para cozinha, e Draco riu ao ver a expressão de total espanto no rosto de Harry.

"Bem-vindo à casa dos loucos", comentou Draco. Ele beijou Harry, antes de pegar em sua mão e o guiar até cozinha. "Vamos, estou morrendo de fome."

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora (17.01.2013):**

Eu disse que não ia demorar, não disse? rs

Fiquei impressionada pela quantidade de visitas, mais de170 pessoas ainda estão escondidas por aqui! Se apresentem, não sejam tímidos!

Então, já consertei os dois capítulos que estavam com problemas (19 e 20) e ambos já foram re-postados.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, e infelizmente o próximo é o último.

Devo postá-lo em alguns dias.

Mas fiquem atentos que outras fics minhas serão atualizadas.

**Meus agradecimentos à: meSlash **(por enquanto meus únicos projetos são terminar as fics em aberto, depois vamos ver...), **brufelton **(o cap 19 já foi repostado), **marciabslive **(pode acreditar, eu voltei mesmo) **e AB Feta.**

Até a próxima, pessoal!

Bjs.

**(1) Homecoming** - Seria uma festa de boas vindas dada em universidade, escolas e etc para receber de volta os alunos depois das férias. Pelo menos foi o que descobri no Google. rsrsrs


	41. Um Momento

**Nome Original:** Ava Adore

**Autora:** Fairy-Dust3

**Tradutora:** Anna-Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 41: Um Momento**

Draco e Harry estavam sentados com Narcisa e Marie, comendo torradas e colocando a conversa em dia, quando, com o canto do olho, Draco viu Harry tentando reprimir um bocejo.

"Mãe, tudo bem se levássemos as nossas coisas para o quarto e dormíssemos um pouco? Longo vôo e tudo mais."

"É claro. Marie arrumou o quarto ao lado do seu para Harry."

"Há toalhas no armário do banheiro." Acrescentou Marie.

"Muito obrigado pelo chá e torradas." Disse Harry, disfarçando outro bocejo, enquanto Draco o puxava pela mão para levantá-lo da cadeira.

Draco guiou Harry até a escada, explicando: "Você parecia muito cansado, então pensei em tirá-lo de lá."

Harry sorriu em resposta, "Você é meu herói".

Eles subiram as escadas em silêncio, e seguiram pelo corredor, até que Draco parou em frente a uma grande porta de madeira escura.

"Este é o seu quarto, Mestre Potter!" Brincou Draco, imitando sotaque de Ken.

Ele abriu a porta para revelar um quarto enorme, provavelmente duas vezes maior que o quarto de Harry em casa, decorado inteiramente em creme e bege, com uma cama king size no meio.

"Você vai engolir moscas." Comentou Draco, vendo o queixo caído de Harry.

"É incrível, Dray."

Draco deu de ombros, adentrando no quarto e chamando Harry para segui-lo. "Eu acho que sim".

Harry se jogou sobre a cama, com os olhos fechados, e estendeu a mão em direção a Draco.

"Venha aqui".

Draco se deitou ao lado de Harry, e entrelaçou os dedos com os meninos de cabelos escuros, acariciando com o polegar a pele quente.

"Dray, como foi crescer aqui?"

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, e Harry pensou que talvez ele não tivesse o escutado, mas então, o loiro respondeu: "Eu não cresci aqui... Não de verdade. Passei muito tempo em internatos. E quando vinha para casa para o verão, eu realmente não via os meus pais muito. Marie praticamente me criou. Eu tinha meus amigos também... Bem... quando digo amigos... Freqüentávamos todos as mesmas escolas, sempre as melhores, e todos os nossos pais se conheciam, e todos nós éramos uns moleques mimados".

Harry não disse nada, mas apertou a mão de Draco, sabendo que palavras não eram necessárias.

"Eu invejo você, Har. Você tem sua família a sua volta, e todos se amam tanto."

"A sua família também te ama."

"Eu sei. Nós apenas não demonstramos muito afeto nesta família. Ou quase nenhum."

"Você me tem agora. E vai ser muito difícil tentar impedir que eu demonstre o quanto lhe amo ou fazer com que eu pare de lhe dizer que te amo."

Draco sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhar para Harry. "Eu também te amo."

"É melhor mesmo." Respondeu Harry, ao se mover para beijar Draco.

"Por mais que eu adoraria ficar aqui te beijando, a natureza me chama",disse Draco, levantando-se da cama.

Harry torceu o nariz. "Encantador".

Assim que Draco saiu do quarto, Harry bocejou novamente e fechou os olhos, se virando para o lado, ficando em posição fetal.

"Agora, onde estávamos?", rincou Draco ao reentrar no quarto de Harry. "Har?"

Draco sorriu para si mesmo, e se arrastou ao longo da cama para deitar-se ao lado de Harry, posicionando seu corpo em torno do outro menino, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e respirando o cheiro de xampu, loção pós-barba e seus próprios cigarros.

Ele percebeu que não importava como se sentisse quanto à mansão, ou como ele havia crescido - o que importava era sua casa.

"Você é a minha casa." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, antes de finalmente deixar o sono lhe vencer.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Nhowww, coisa mais fofa da minha vida... Drarry é a coisa mais perfeita desse mundo!)

Obrigada, Ana, por terminar essa fic, que tanto amo! Nem te perturbei toda uma vida!

Agora pessoas, juntem-se comigo na campanha para Dona Ana, terminar Harry Potter e as crianças do futuro!

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bem, depois de quase NOVE ANOS (isso mesmo) finalmente a tradução está terminada.

Essa fic me acompanhou por muito tempo, por varias fases da minha e foi uma das primeiras DRARRY que li e me apaixonei.

Agora ela estará disponível para os novos e velhos fãs, que quiserem ler uma fic fofa e apaixonante.

**Meus agradecimentos à: Yann Riddle Black **(obrigada!), **Ly Anne Black **(cuidado menina! Realmente o fim), **brufelton, meSlash, AB Feta** **e marciabslive **(vai, termine os seus trabalhos também! Assim todos ficam felizes!).

Até a próxima, pessoal!

Bjs.


End file.
